The Return of the Saviour
by LadyVisionary
Summary: After Harry gets hit with the killing curse again, it bounces back, and Voldemort must retreat, but Harry also disappears. Three years later the Dark Lord is back, and a mysterious man named James Ruoivas has come to Hogwarts. Who is he?
1. The Boy Who Lived

**The Return of the Saviour**

The Boy-Who-Lived.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the world of Harry Potter in any form, as it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M).

TIMELINE: Takes place during and after Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts. Completely AU after the Order of the Phoenix.

FULL SUMMARY: After Voldemort hits Harry with the killing curse in a battle at Hogwarts at the end of Harry's seventh year, Voldemort is forced to retreat, as his soul is once again ripped out of his body when the killing curse bounces of the boy-who-lived for a second time. However, life isn't all roses as Harry himself disappeared mysteriously when the curse hit. Three years later, Harry is back, but this time with a new identity and new powers. Voldemort has returned, and become stronger than ever in Harry's absence, and it is up to the boy-who-can't-seem-to-die to put a stop to the Dark Lord, once and for all.

PAIRINGS: Harry/Luna, Ron/Hermione, Remus/Tonks.

**Beated by: Willow Evenstar**

* * *

Harry watched in disbelief as smoke and fire rose from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This wasn't how it was supposed to be! Hogwarts was supposed to be invincible! Ever since he was eleven years old, Harry had grown up, knowing Hogwarts was his home, the only place on earth where he felt completely safe. And here it was, at the end of destruction. 

People were fighting, lying dead or severely hurt. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ron take the Cruciatus for Hermione, pushing her away, to keep her from harm, and he fell down, screaming in pain. They had finally expressed their love for each other in their sixth year, during yet another of their famous arguments at Hogwarts.

_**Flashback**_

_"...I think our History of magic lesson was great today - the first time professor Binns did not talk about the Goblin wars," Hermione said happily._

_Harry nodded. __"Yeah...but I was under the impression Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor didn't get along? Hearing they were best buds from a teacher that has been dead for quite some time isn't enough for me to change my mind."_

_Hermione frowned. __"...Hmm, well, I suppose," Hermione said. "You might be correct, Harry, but I need to check with 'Hogwarts; a History', just to be sure..."_

_Ron snorted down in his pudding, and Hermione gave him an angry glare._

_"What, Ron?"_

_Ron sighed.__"For Merlin's sake, Hermione, can't you get into your thick skull that a professor isn't always right? There's no way Gryffindor and Slytherin ever got along! And you can't always run to your books for help - they have to be wrong sooner or later."_

_Hermione stared in shock at Ron, at loss for words, and so was everyone else at the table. Finally, she started to splutter indignantly, and Ron smirked, seeing this as a victory. Imagine his shock when Hermione stood up abruptly, and started screaming at him._

_"YOU JUST CAN'T ACCEPT THAT SOMEONE IS ACTUALLY USING THEIR BRAIN!" She yelled. "EVER SINCE I MET YOU, YOU'VE BEEN ACTING LIKE A PRAT TO ME! ALWAYS TRYING TO PROVE ME WRONG, ALWAYS TRYING TO RUIN MY HAPPINESS!"_

_Ron stood up also, yelling back, red in the face.__"THAT IS NOT TRUE! HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL, HUH? YOU'RE ALWAYS ACTING LIKE YOU'RE SUPERIOR TO ME - THAT YOU ALWAYS KNOW EVERYTHING!"_

_"WELL, MAYBE BECAUSE I MOSTLY DO!" Hermione retorted, tears in her eyes, which were blazing angrily._

_"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Ron yelled, furious. "YOU'RE ALWAYS BRAGGING ABOUT! YOU CAN NEVER JUST RELAX AND LET GO OF YOUR ALL-WORLDLY KNOWLEDGE! DO YOU BAVE ANY IDEA HOW STUPID YOU MAKE ME FEEL WHENEVER I'M AROUND YOU!"_

_"WELL, NO ONE IS FORCING YOU TO SPEND TIME WITH ME, IF THAT'S HOW YOU FEEL, RONALD!" Hermione yelled back, her voice growing louder and shriller for every passing word. __"IF YOU FEEL SO SMALL IN MY PRESENCE, THEN WHY DO YOU HANG AROUND ME! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS ACTING LIKE A PRAT!"_

_"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"_

_Silence. The expression on Hermione's face was one of outmost shocked, and when looking at Ron, Harry saw he wasn't faring much better. The redhead was stammering, growing redder and redder, as he desperately tried to come up with something to say._

_"I-I...H-Hermione...I-I didn't...I-I mean - "_

_Ron didn't have a chance at saying anything else when Hermione threw herself around his neck and started kissing him. At first, Ron froze, but then he relaxed, and soon, the two were completely unaware of everything but themselves._

_**End Flashback**_

Harry was abruptly snapped out of his memory of the 'good days' when he heard a scream of pain, and he spun around,just to see Ginny Weasley lying in a pool of blood, and Luna Lovegood trying to heal her, and at the same time, defend her. Luna. His girlfriend since the beginning of the year...His date and partner since the last...She was the love of his life.

Luna had been there for him during his darkest periods, mourning over Sirius' death. She had stood by him when he didn't feel like he had strength enough to keep going. When he just wanted to give up. She understood when no one else did. He prayed she would make it out of the battle all right.

He saw Neville Longbottom fight alongside Susan Bones from Hufflepuff. Neville had really grown stronger over the past two years, and his self-confidence had risen steadily ever since the battle at the Department of Mysteries - Having his own wand helped a lot.

He saw Dumbledore fight at least twenty Death Eaters at once, and Hagrid shooting arrows with his crossbow. He saw Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley and Tonks fight side by side at the same time as they screamed out orders to the incoming Aurors.

He saw Severus Snape fighting his fellow Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy. Everyone knew this was _the_ final battle. Nothing mattered anymore. Snape's supposed loyalty to the Dark side was not an issue. Things would end here tonight, and everyone needed to choose a side to fight for. Everyone had to show where their true loyalties lay.

He saw Remus Lupin disarm Peter Pettigrew, and catch the rat's wand easily. Harry had just started to think he had won over the traitor, when Peter threw himself at Lupin, making him drop both Peter's wand and his own, as he tried to pry Peter off him before his silver hand came in contact with Remus' skin. Harry hoped Remus had enough strength left to fight him off, and win.

He didn't want Remus to die. Remus couldn't die...he just couldn't. He was the last true marauder, the last real contact Harry had to his parents and Sirius. The one who filled in the role as guardian after Sirius' death, even though he was mourning as well. During the last two years, the two had become close. Maybe even closer than Harry had been to Sirius, because Sirius hadn't really been there, as he had had to spend his last time in life locked up in Grimmauld place, and be on the run from the Ministry...he and Harry hadn't gotten enough time to get enough each other. They should have had their whole lives. But Sirius' life had been cut short...Too short.

Then he saw Him. Voldemort had finally appeared at the centre of the battle, and Harry watched in horror as his fellow classmates and his professors got hit by one curse after the other. He saw Seamus Finnigan, his room-mate ever since his first year, get hit and knocked down by a green light, and as Harry watched in growing horror, he fell to the ground, never to rise again.

He saw Dumbledore fight his way forward, but Harry knew that he really couldn't do anything. It was up to him. Then he saw Voldemort hit Luna with a bone-shattering curse, and she fell down, screaming in pain, as the curse worked its way through her body, breaking everything in it's path. With a cry of rage, Harry rushed forwards, ignoring his friends' screams, and the curses flying through the air. He only had one thought in his head: To get to Voldemort. To end this once and for all...to fulfil the prophecy.

'…_And either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives.'_

* * *

Harry had never felt such fear before. In his mind, he knew he had lost. He and Voldemort had duelled, and even though Harry had done his very best, and used every ounce of his knowledge and every spell he could think of, it hadn't been enough. No matter how hard he had trained, how much he had learned during the past two years, it hadn't been enough. Voldemort was still stronger. He would always be. 

The fight on the grounds had stopped when the duel between Harry and Voldemort began, and his friends now watched in fear as Harry lay on the ground in front of Voldemort's feet, shaking in pain, while the Dark Lord laughed maniacally. The Death Eaters were screaming "Victory!", but Harry couldn't care less. He had lost. He was barely able to move, even a little bit, because of the spells cast by Voldemort. Harry saw dazedly how Dumbledore now tried to get to the Dark Lord, to distract him maybe, or to sacrifice himself for Harry, but the Dark Lord had somehow spun a shield around them, and nothing was able to get through. Nothing; not even the supposedly strongest wizard in the world.

"So this is how it ends, Harry Potter." Voldemort hissed cruelly, with a sardonic smile. Harry barely heard him, but coughed, and spat up blood on the ground. His wand was destroyed, his body broken, and he could already feel himself dying. He had failed. He had failed everyone. He had not managed the task given to him, and now the world was lost - everyone was lost, muggles, wizards and witches alike. Voldemort would show them no mercy.

"I think it would be fitting if you end the same way you ended me," Voldemort mused. "Your mother's protection died when I used your blood to return myself into a body. You are nothing special, _Harry_ – You're just a boy. That 'power the Dark Lord knows not' doesn't exist anymore - a mother's love." The Dark Lord snorted. "You are pathetic - weak. I will have victory, and you will die. Say goodbye to the world Harry. You, the Boy-Who-Lived will rot away in a grave, while I conquer the world!"

He cackled madly, and in that moment, Harry knew for sure that Voldemort was crazy. If he had ever thought that somewhere in Voldemort, existed an ounce of humanity, that thought was long gone. Voldemort was a monster.

Harry watched in a mix of anger and fear, feeling completely helpless, as Voldemort raised his wand over his head, and said the words that would forever change the world. Harry closed his eyes.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The curse hit Harry full on, and he screamed in pain as the green light surrounded him. But something was wrong. Was death supposed to feel like this? Whenever he had seen someone being hit by the killing curse, they had fallen dead on the spot. It had taken less then a second, but this seemed to last forever. Harry opened his eyes, and what he saw would forever be etched into his memory.

The green light from the killing curse exploded off of Harry, and spread out in a big, green wave across the grounds. Everything it hit was destroyed completely, and turned to dust. Everyone ducked, screaming in fear, as the light approached. But what Harry found amazing, was that the green light had hit Voldemort, and he was now the one screaming in pain. He saw as the Dark Lord and the light seemed to fight an inner battle, and then Harry thought he actually saw Voldemort's soul being ripped from his body, when the green-cursed light destroyed it - the Dark Lord's body was just gone - wiped out. He thought he heard Voldemort's screams and how the Dark Lord's soul escaped, fleeting across the ground, fleeing into the Forbidden Forest.

He heard someone screaming his name, but Harry didn't know who. He closed his eyes again, and he was somehow certain that the green light that was surrounding him now engulfed him completely. Everything went black. The people who watched the scene saw how the green light seemingly became one with Harry, lighting him up in a glow, and then how Harry simply vanished. There was no sign that he was ever there. The Boy-Who-Lived had disappeared from existence.

* * *

_A Link to a Wallpaper for the Return of the Saviour can be found on my profile page.  
_

* * *


	2. The Boy Who Died

**The Return of the Saviour**

The Boy-Who-Died.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the world of Harry Potter in any form, as it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

FULL SUMMARY: After Voldemort hits Harry with the killing curse in a battle at Hogwarts at the end of Harry's seventh year, Voldemort is forced to retreat, as his soul is once again ripped out of his body when the killing curse bounces of the boy-who-lived for a second time. However, life isn't all roses as Harry himself disappeared mysteriously when the curse hit. Three years later, Harry is back, but this time with a new identity and new powers. Voldemort has returned, and become stronger than ever in Harry's absence, and it is up to the boy-who-can't-seem-to-die to put a stop to the Dark Lord, once and for all.

PAIRINGS: Harry/Luna, Ron/Hermione, Remus/Tonks.

**Beated by: Willow Evenstar  
**

* * *

Harry opened his eyes, and found himself lying on a field. He sat up, groaning, and found that the only thing he could see was grass, grass and more grass. Green straws as far as the eye could see.

'Am I dead?' He thought, confused.

"You are neither dead, nor alive," a voice said in a deep, almost monotone voice, and Harry looked around, bewildered. He watched in shock, as a man, shimmering with a silver-like sheen, like a ghost, seemingly appeared out of thin air. Had the man just read his thoughts?

"Okay…not dead." Harry said slowly. "So what am I?"

"Everything and nothing. Everyone and no one," the man said, circling around Harry, like a lion inspecting his pray.

"So who are you?" Harry wondered, not without suspicion.

"Everything and nothing. Everyone and no one," the man repeated.

Harry felt himself slowly become irritated. Couldn't this man give him a straight answer?

"Fine. I get that. So where am I?"

"Everywhere and nowhere." The man looked really smug, like he actually enjoyed that he could annoy Harry.

"Can you stop that?" Harry snapped. "Speak plain English! Who are you again?"

"Everything and nothing. Everyone and no one," the man said for the third time, now smirking openly.

"What's that supposed to mean? I might be a little slow on the uptake, but I don't understand. What are you?" Harry asked, as he stood up. He was surprised he didn't feel any pain.

"I am everything. I am nothing. I am the wind. The water. The fire. The earth. I am a human. I am an animal. I am life. I am death. I am what you want me to be."

Harry sighed in frustration. This man was a complete riddle! And he presumed he had to solve it for the guy to speak normally. Typical. Where was Hermione when you needed her?

"Okay…" he said slowly. "So you can become whatever I want, or whatever you want?"

"Both and nothing of it. No one rules over me, and no one controls me, but I can let you control me, and I can let you understand me. I am everything and nothing, anything or anyone."

"So you're some kind of spirit?" Harry asked sceptically. The man smiled.

"I am a spirit, and I am a human. I am everything and nothing."

Harry sighed and sat down on the grass again. What existed in everything, everyone, in anyone, as anything or as nothing?

The man smiled again, apparently deciding to have mercy on the confused wizard.

"I am the essence of magic. Magic is in everything and in everyone, as anything or nothing. I can be what I want to be, and you can make me what you want me to be. I can be a curse, a spell, a will, a human, a spirit, a time, a life, a death. Everyone has magic, in different forms, and in different amounts."

Harry nodded. The man was finally making sense. Why couldn't he just have told Harry that straight out from the beginning? That way, Harry would've been in a much better mood. "So what am I doing here…? Where is here?" Harry asked, frowning at the essence of magic.

"Everywhere and nowhere. This is a place out of existence. Time doesn't exist. Rules don't exist. The word 'impossible' doesn't exist. Come."

He seemed to float towards a small cabin that Harry was sure wasn't there before. But then again, it probably wasn't, he mused for himself as he followed. If this place was out of existence, and the world 'impossible' didn't exist, then it wasn't very weird if a cabin suddenly popped out of nowhere. Harry had seen so much by now, that nothing really surprised him anymore.

As he entered the cabin, he saw the man transform into a beautiful woman, who gave him a cup of tea, that she had conjured up.

"Sit."

Harry sat. Something told him disobeying the essence of magic was not a very good idea.

"You were not supposed to face the man who calls himself Lord Voldemort until you were ready," the woman said. "And you weren't. You weren't prepared. The prophecy was – and is - not yet meant to be fulfilled." She gave him a look full of sorrow, and Harry felt himself getting uncomfortable under her watchful, silver eyes. Still, he liked her better as a female than as a male. One, she was pretty. (Although he still thought Luna was prettier.) And two, she didn't remind him of Snape or Draco Malfoy.

"I will prepare you for your final fight, and you will return when you are ready to face the contents of the prophecy."

Harry nodded resignedly, and sipped his tea. He found it didn't really taste anything. "How long will I have to stay?" He wondered, and the woman smiled at him kindly.

"Time is not an issue," she said. "A second here can be a lifetime at Earth, and a lifetime here can be a minute there. I will choose when you return. Time does not exist."

Harry finally found himself beginning to understand what 'out of existence' actually meant. And it frightened him a little. He found himself wishing to go back as soon as possible, to where he understood, or thought that he did, how things where supposed to be. Everything here was just so strange...too different.

"So you will prepare me to face Voldemort? What will I learn?"

The woman stood up, and started pacing in front of Harry.

"Things are simple once you learn and understand the rules of existence. Nothing is really impossible, not here, and not on Earth. 'Impossible' is just a word, it has no meaning. Everything is connected. If you can do one thing, you can do anything and everything. Or at least, almost anything."

She waved her hand, and a chart popped out.

"This is the system of all magic. There is a centre, and from the centre, different lines are drawn. As you see here, everything is connected to the centre, and the centre is connected to everything. Everything is the same thing. One thing can be anything. Those are the rules. I will teach you to understand them, and once you do, you will be ready."

Harry looked surprised. "It's that easy?" He said, and the woman actually laughed.

"It is that easy. But you do not understand. You think you do by just memorizing this chart, but you don't. Conjure up an animal for me - A big animal. Let's say a whale."

Harry looked at her in shock. That wasn't possible! It was too hard - Harry didn't know how to do it! He could conjure up things that were dead, and some small animals that did live - like an ant, or a mouse - even a rabbit. But a whale? He couldn't do it – it was impossible. Although…everything was supposed to be possible here, right? So he tried, and tried, but nothing happened.

"It won't work," Harry said a few moments later, panting. "It's too complicated."

The woman smiled.

"Nothing is impossible. The sooner you learn that, the better. It's all about faith. You didn't think you could do it, and that's why it didn't work. You still let the word 'impossible' rule your mind, and that is why you failed. You know everything is connected, but you don't understand how. That's what I will teach you. You can spend eternity here, and yet won't understand. But you will not leave until you do. Time doesn't matter. Human rules do not apply. Only the rules of existence."

* * *

Luna Lovegood sighed tiredly. It had been a month since Harry's disappearance. She didn't want to use the world 'death', because she refused to believe it. She had been let out of St. Mungo's yesterday, and was now back at Hogwarts to help with the rebuilding of the castle. Since Harry's will hadn't been read – the in charge of it said it was no use to read a will of someone who wasn't dead – all his things had been moved to his vault. That the Goblins said Harry wasn't really gone, brought hope to those who refused to accept the fact that he might not come back, for example herself, Ron, Hermione, and Remus Lupin. 

Dumbledore didn't believe Harry would return, because of that stupid prophecy. He said that Harry and Voldemort had fought, and Voldemort had won; even if his soul had been ripped out of his body, he still existed, while Harry (seemingly) didn't.

The rest of the world didn't believe this, though, and hadn't mourned the loss of the Boy-Who-Lived for very long, as they all thought Voldemort was gone as well. But apparently he wasn't. Just a week ago, the muggle attacks had started up again, and they all knew it couldn't be Death Eaters as they were all rotting away in Azkaban. Somehow, Voldemort had managed to recover faster than ever, and was gaining new strength everyday. Everyone was just waiting for his next step, and everybody feared it would be the one where he would break into the Wizarding prison and free all of his followers.

The world lived in fear once again, and people were screaming after a new hero. Luna snorted. They didn't care about Harry. They had just cared of the Boy-Who-Lived, and now when he was gone, he had become the Boy-Who-Died. Nothing more than a memory of a poor boy that had survived for seventeen years out of pure, dumb luck. They didn't give a damn about what happened as long as somebody was there to fight the evil for them, so they wouldn't need to bother.

She sighed. She had since before the end of her sixth year stopped dressing weirdly (well, for the most part, anyway), and no longer wore her dreamy expression. She could no longer escape the world as she could when she was younger. She had seen too much to be able to ignore her surroundings. Luna had lost her innocence a long time ago, and when Harry disappeared, he had taken the last of it with him.

"Luna," Remus Lupin stepped up to her. Ever since Harry's disappearance, he looked worse than ever. Sirius' will had left Remus enough money so that he didn't need to work anymore, and so he was able to dress properly, but even though his robes were whole and clean, his face said something else. It had nothing to do with the fact that Peter had wounded him greatly with his silver hand. Those wounds had been healed weeks ago, but his heart couldn't be fixed. Remus Lupin was broken, and he would never recover completely until Harry returned.

"Remus," Luna greeted in turn. They had moved over to first name basis when Luna started to date Harry for real, and she now saw Remus as something of a father figure. Death Eaters had killed her own father during a mission while he was looking for new fantastic beasts he could write about in 'The Quibbler.'

After his death, Luna had taken over, even though she was still in school, and it turned into an accurate newspaper, with reports from the war. Slowly, it gained more popularity than the 'Daily Prophet', which was controlled by the Ministry that still tried to hide the truth about the ongoing war from the public. Fudge being chucked out of office had not helped at all – the Ministry was still being ruled by a bunch of gibbering idiots. No, the 'Daily Prophet' was a joke – it did not publish anything of importance - if anything, the once respected newspaper was more of a bunch of rubbish than 'The Quibbler' had ever been.

"How are you?" Luna asked.

"As well as can be expected," Remus said. "I am still waiting for him to just reappear out of nowhere, saying 'surprise!' and 'Did you miss me?'"

Luna chuckled humourlessly.

"Yeah…me too. I just wish we could turn back the time, and redo the battle, even though I know it won't change the outcome."

Remus nodded in agreement. "Yes. For example, I should have stunned Peter instead of disarming him. Or better yet, I should have just killed him outright. But in the end, it wouldn't have changed anything. Voldemort would still have – "

He paused. He couldn't say 'killed Harry'. He refused to believe it until he had a dead body to bury and mourn over. "So you start your seventh year this year, right?" He said instead, and Luna nodded.

"Yes. It will feel weird without…the trouble trio," she finished lamely. She also had been on her way to say 'Harry'.

Remus smiled a little, and then changed the subject again. "Do you have any idea who the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher will be this year?"

Luna shook her head. In her fifth year - Harry's sixth, they had had Mad-Eye Moody again, except this time it was the real one, and not a Death Eater in disguise. He had left at the end of term, since he was needed more in the Auror forces. Last year, Dumbledore had been unable to find anyone, and had had to teach the class himself. They had learnt a lot, but things had felt weird with their Headmaster as their teacher, and Dumbledore himself had seemed uncomfortable, as he used to teach Transfiguration, not Defence.

On top of that, Dumbledore couldn't properly fulfil his duties as Headmaster as he had to teach as well, and had to load a lot of work on poor Professor McGonagall. Neither of them had been very happy with that arrangement.

"No. I think Dumbledore had hoped…Harry…would take the post for a year, before going off to the Auror Academy, but…well, now that isn't possible. Has Dumbledore asked you?" She wondered.

Remus shook his head. "No, and even if he did, I wouldn't take the job. I love to teach, sure, but after what happened last time…" he trailed off, and Luna nodded in understanding.

"Maybe Tonks will take it?"

Remus actually blushed. While Luna had been Harry's anchor the time after Sirius' death, Tonks had been Remus'. They had started going out in the beginning of Harry's seventh year, and was now seriously involved with one another.

"I don't think so," he said. "Tonks likes being an Auror too much, and I don't think she would feel comfortable teaching."

Luna smiled. "Well, I guess I'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

_If you'd like to see a simplified picture of "The Rules of Existence"-chart, just go to my profile page and follow the link there.  
_

* * *


	3. James Ruoivas

**The Return of the Saviour. **

James Ruoivas.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the world of Harry Potter in any form, as it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

SUMMARY: After Voldemort hits Harry with the killing curse in a battle at Hogwarts at the end of Harry's seventh year, Voldemort is forced to retreat, as his soul is once again ripped out of his body when the killing curse bounces of the boy-who-lived for a second time. However, life isn't all roses as Harry himself disappeared mysteriously when the curse hit. Three years later, Harry is back, but this time with a new identity and new powers. Voldemort has returned, and become stronger than ever in Harry's absence, and it is up to the boy-who-can't-seem-to-die to put a stop to the Dark Lord, once and for all.

PAIRINGS: Harry/Luna, Ron/Hermione, Remus/Tonks.

**Beated by: Willow Evenstar**

**

* * *

**

Harry conjured up a mirror and watched himself silently. He didn't know how long he had been here, as in reality time didn't exist, and they didn't really exist either, but he knew it felt like forever. Nothing existed here, really, and he missed his friends, his old professors, his life, but most of all he missed Luna. The 'essence of magic' was a good friend, sure, as it could become whatever he or it wanted, but it wasn't the same as a real person. It wasn't the same as his girlfriend. He had been told to call the essence of magic for Leonora, or Leo, when he/she/it was a man. He couldn't walk around calling her/it/him/anything for that – it would feel weird. He sighed. Leonora had told him he was to return to his world now. Leonora suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Are you ready to return, Harry?"

"Yes, I am," Harry answered. The old Harry would have said 'I think I am', or 'I hope I am', but if he had, then he would know he wasn't ready. He needed to be sure.

"Good. You will have to return under another identity, as we want to surprise the evil man during the final battle. If he knows you're back before that, it gives him an advantage. This was, you will begin on top."

"The element of surprise," Harry said dryly.

"Exactly." Leonora smiled.

"You cannot tell your friends either. There are ways to draw out secrets, and one slip of a tongue would ruin any chances of surprising your opponent."

Harry nodded. He didn't like hiding the truth from anyone – and he despised the fact that he had to keep his real identity from Luna as well. To be close to her…but yet so far away. Not to mention the fact that it would feel weird being around his friends as another person, but he knew he had to.

"I will let you return on your twenty-first birthday," Leonora said. "You do look the part after all."

Since they were out of time and existence, Harry hadn't aged, but since he didn't want to look like his seventeen year old self when he returned, he had let himself age in the pace he would have if he had been among the living.

"Dumbledore is looking for a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," Leonora continued, "and I am sure you will get the spot, as no one has applied for the post for the last three years. Severus Snape held the post as both Potions Master and DADA teacher last year, but we both know Dumbledore doesn't want him to, reasons unknown, so you shouldn't have any problems."

"Now, your appearance." She took in Harry's dark hair, green eyes, and scar. During his last two years at Hogwarts, he had started to like his messy hair – it was kind of cool, and sexy, plus, Luna had liked it, and now when he had to change it, he felt a little disappointed.

Harry sighed, and mentally portrayed his desired appearance in his head, letting his hair grow out to his shoulders, and changed his green eyes to a dark blue colour. Then he concentrated on his scar. His scar seemingly seemed to _melt_ into his forehead, leaving nothing but smooth unmarked skin where the form of a lightning-bolt once had been plainly visible for the world to see. It had been impossible to hide or conceal his scar on Earth, but Harry now knew that word really didn't mean anything, and so he was able to do it without any problems. He still felt the effects from it though, even though it didn't bother him. There was no such thing as pain, only a figment of the imagination of the mind that it was supposed to hurt, and therefore, it did. His glasses were long gone; in fact, curing bad eyesight was a piece of cake, as soon as he fully understood what 'nothing was impossible' meant.

"I guess you could have got yourself brown eyes," Leonora said, "as it is more inconspicuous, but then again, you aren't supposed to be. You are supposed to fight, and use your powers to an extent, but you won't reveal your true identity. That's the only rule I want you to follow and remember, except for the rules of existence, of course. So I guess your eye-colour won't matter. Your name…"

"James," Harry said immediately. During his last two years, he had accepted his father wasn't always perfect, but he had turned into a good man. Remus had shown him memories, which more than made up for that one bad memory he had seen in Snape's pensieve, and Harry would wear his father's name – his own middle name – proudly.

Leonora sighed.

"And I who hoped you would choose something with no connection to Harry Potter," she said with a theatrical sigh. "Like Dick. Oh, but wait – you are."

Harry stuck out his tongue, and Leonora laughed.

"Kidding. But I want to pick your last name. It should be…Ruoivas."

Harry let the name play around in his head for a bit and then he scowled.

"Saviour backwards? Just great…" he muttered, and Leonora laughed, but then sighed.

"It is time," she said, and in front of Harry a glowing white portal appeared, seemingly out of nowhere.

"You will land in the Forbidden Forest, July 31, 2000. Good luck, and kick the evil bastard's ass! You are supposed to win!"

Harry laughed, and stepped into the portal, which closed behind him. Leonora sighed. Her part was over. Harry Potter was back into existence…and the rest was up to him. She closed her eyes, and turned back into what she really was: Everything and anything...Everyone and no one. The essence of magic merged with the universe.

* * *

A portal formed in the Forbidden Forest. Every animal that saw it fled in fear of the power radiating from it…or the being emerging from it. As Harry stepped out, the portal disappeared in a flash of light, and everything was still once again. He closed his eyes, and his magic which had been let loose under the short moment it had taken to go through the portal, came back to his control. 

The animals slowly reappeared, as the wild power now seemed to be gone, and they watched this new being curiously. Harry smiled, and started to walk through the Forest, the animals following him from a distant because of the friendliness they felt radiating from him.

As Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry came into view, Harry let out a gasp. It looked…different. The parts of the castle that had had to be rebuilt looked foreign compared to the other parts. New mixed with old. He no longer felt that feeling of familiarity and safety. He felt like a stranger walking towards something new…and in a way, he was. To James Ruoivas, the person Harry now played, this was new.

* * *

As he walked through the many corridors at Hogwarts, he felt the portraits' eyes on him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a good friend of the Fat Lady – Violet, hurry past through the many paintings. She was a big gossiper, and now he was sure Dumbledore would know someone was on his way to his office even before he got halfway. 

As he finally stood in front of the Gargoyle, he looked straight into its eyes, and with a silent thought forced it to open. The gargoyle's magic was strong, and usually would only let people with the password, or Dumbledore's permission past, but Harry's will and magic were stronger.

As he walked up the stairs, he smirked. He could almost see Dumbledore's shocked face in front of him. Harry knew the eyes of the Gargoyle revealed what it saw to a device in the Headmaster's office – that was how he always knew who came to visit before they entered. It had nothing to do with Dumbledore being powerful.

Harry knocked three times on the office-door, and without waiting for an answer he stepped inside, and had to force down a laugh. The expression on Dumbledore's face was priceless, and Harry would forever bear it in memory with a laugh.

"Good afternoon, Headmaster," Harry said in a smooth voice, laced with amusement.

"I am here to apply for the post as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Dumbledore, who had just started to recover from the shock he got because of Harry's power over the Gargoyle, now became stunned into astonishment once again –almost impossible when you were in his age.

"Really?" He got out. This was a surprise. He didn't think he would ever get an applicant for the post again (except Severus, who held the position right now), and here someone was...A seemingly powerful someone.

"What makes you think you are a good candidate?"

Harry gave him an amused look.

"I thought I was the only one? And you saw what I did to your Gargoyle guard downstairs."

"Yes, yes," Dumbledore hurried to say. "Of course. You are undoubtedly powerful. But can you pass on your knowledge to others?"

"Well," Harry said carefully. "I have some experience with teaching, and my students really liked me and seemed to learn a lot, so I would say yes."

"Where did you teach?" Dumbledore asked. He could feel the power pulsing around this young man, and found himself curious. He wanted to know as much as possible…maybe this one was the new hero the world so desperately sought and needed.

"Everywhere and nowhere," Harry said with a mysterious tone in his voice. "Let's just say I know I would be perfect for the post, and leave it that, eh?"

Dumbledore sighed.

"I am afraid I cannot do that. I need to have a full background check with all of my employees due to certain circumstances. It wouldn't do to suddenly have a Death Eater or a fool at the post."

Harry had to bite his tongue to keep himself from biting out a nasty remark. 'What about Quirrel? You didn't think to check what was under that turban?' or 'couldn't you see Lockhart was a big fraud?' or 'why didn't you check fake Moody for signs of Polyjuice?'

"Of course," Harry said stiffly. "But my past is just that - my past. But I can promise you that I have no evil intentions. I am no Death Eater, a fraud or someone who is possessed, or controlled by Voldemort."

'Well, not really,' he added mentally. 'That happened once. And the connection through my not-visible-scar doesn't count.'

Dumbledore regarded him closely over his half-moon glasses.

"If I didn't know better, I would think you knew of the history of all my past teachers."

"Well, then you don't know better," Harry said with a grin. "I do know of it. People talk you know."

Dumbledore looked shocked once more, and he blinked slowly a few times behind his half-moon glasses.

"They do?"

"Oh, yes," Harry said nodding, still grinning. "Most people know of 'the Great Albus Dumbledore's' tries in finding a competent teacher and failing. It's a big laugh. People keep saying the position is jinxed."

'At least that last thing is believed true...and probably is too,' he added in his mind.

"Hmm…" Dumbledore said. "Very well, you are hired on probation. I am allowed to fire you if I don't find you suitable for the position."

"Of course, boss," Harry said, grinning again. "You are the Headmaster, and therefore, in charge."

"Yes, I am," Dumbledore said, no sign of smiling. Harry noticed the old man hadn't even touched his lemon drops during his entire visit, which either meant Dumbledore was ill, or simply very suspicious of him and not in a good mood.

"Now, as for your payment…"

Harry shrugged him off.

"Don't worry about it. Teaching the midgets – I mean, students – is more than a reward."

'I spent way too much time listening to Ron's ramblings…'

Dumbledore actually looked amused for a second, Harry thought, but when he looked again, the amusement had become replaced with a serious expression.

"Where did you gain your education?"

"Everywhere and nowhere," Harry said again with a grin. "Does it matter?"

Dumbledore sighed, realizing that he would get nothing out of this young man.

"I guess not. But I must ask for your name and age."

For awhile Harry thought he would come up with a new last name, and not the one Leonora had given him, but then he figured it probably wouldn't be very wise to piss off the essence of magic, and he quickly decided against it.

"James Ruoivas," Harry said. "I turn twenty-one today."

Dumbledore looked shocked – again. Inwardly, Harry thought this must be some kind of record – never before had he seen the Headmaster so confused in one visit. He doubted anyone had.

"Are you sure?"

Harry pretended to become irritated, even though he knew why Dumbledore was asking.

"Of course I'm sure! Don't you think I know my own birthday?"

"I am sorry. It is just today would be…Harry Potter's twenty-first birthday as well…"

'Maybe James is the one the prophecy speak of…and not Harry. Because dark is not supposed to be victorious…but I do not see any mark. But James is without a doubt very powerful.'

"Your parents," Dumbledore said. "Who are they?"

Harry understood what was going on in Dumbledore's head. It was written on his face clear as day. He was hoping James (although it was Harry, unknown to Dumbledore) was the one in the prophecy, and not the boy-who-lived (and seemingly died). Harry was annoyed that Dumbledore would be able to forget him just like that, and replace him with someone else, even if it was himself.

'You never cared about me,' Harry thought sadly. 'You only cared about the fact that I am the one in the prophecy. I was nothing but a tool, your own little weapon against Voldemort.'

"They're dead," Harry said, putting on an emotionless expression. "I never knew them. I grew up with my relatives, but they never talked about them, except for the time when my aunt told me how they died – it was in a car accident."

Harry thought it was ironic he actually told the truth. His parents were dead, and he never knew them, he only knew what others had showed and told him. And he did grow up with his relatives, who never spoke about them, and Petunia did tell him his parents died in a car accident, even if it was a lie, of course.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, not sure what to make of this young man. It was unbelievable how much he had in common with Harry, but he acted nothing like him. He was more powerful than Harry were, he seemed like he had a more carefree attitude than Harry did, and he was more confident than Harry ever were, and didn't seem like he took orders from anyone. Dumbledore came to wish this James actually was the one in the prophecy. He was everything he wanted Harry to be…except the last part – the fact that James didn't seem to take orders wasn't good. And neither was the fact that he refused to share much about his past.

"I see…" Dumbledore said. "Do you know what they thought about Voldemort?"

"I just told you I didn't know them," Harry said, now annoyed. It was obvious Dumbledore planned to use him – James – just like he had used Harry. But this time, Harry wouldn't let him. This time, he would act on his own conditions.

"I know nothing more about them than what I just told you."

"Do you not know if they were a wizard and witch?"

"Again, my relatives didn't tell me."

'True, again.'

Harry found himself having fun. He wasn't lying to Dumbledore - in fact, he was most truthful. The only thing he had outright lied about was his name, and names didn't really matter. He just didn't tell Dumbledore everything, and that wasn't lying. Only hiding certain things.

"Is there something else you wish to discuss with me?" Harry wondered.

"Yes, actually. I wonder if you support Voldemort's opinions?"

"No," Harry said quickly. "Definitely not. I have fought against him in the past."

"You have?" Dumbledore sounded surprised.

"Yes, several times. I think Voldemort can go jump of a cliff – that would be doing the world a big favour."

"You say his name," Dumbledore said quietly. "How come you aren't afraid of his name?"

"It's just a title. Something he calls himself. It's not even his real name. And a man I used to look up to once told me 'fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself'."

Dumbledore again looked shocked.

"Who told you that? That was something I told…a student…several years ago."

"Someone," Harry answered cryptically. "He would be in your age now."

"So he is dead?" Dumbledore asked.

"I didn't say that."

There was a long silence.

"James," Dumbledore finally said and broke the silence. "What do you wish to do in the future? What are your plans? Your dreams?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "I wish a lot of things, and I have a lot of dreams, but I don't let them rule my life. I live in the now, not in the future. If you do that, you just end up being disappointed. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live."

This time, Dumbledore looked more shocked than all the other times combined.

"I said that once as well. Who told you that?"

"The same someone who told me the other stuff," Harry said with a shrug. "Now, what's the status on Voldemort?"

Dumbledore sighed.

"We do not know. We have been waiting for him to break out his followers of Azkaban ever since the first Muggle attack, but it doesn't seem to be happening any time soon. No one knows what his next step will be. He has proved to be more unpredictable than I had ever thought possible."

"Nothing is impossible," Harry countered. "So you're just sitting around waiting? You're not taking any steps against him, to stop him from taking over completely?"

Harry couldn't believe it – he 'died', and the world fell apart, and not even Dumbledore would do something about it.

"There is nothing we can do. There are no Death Eaters to fight against, and since we do not know Voldemort's plans of action, we cannot stop him."

"No one goes out and meet him?"

Dumbledore gave him a disbelieving look.

"Of course not. Those who tried would get killed."

"It would still be a victory against him," Harry argued. "Voldemort thrives on fear. If someone or anyone dared to defy him, it would lessen the fear, even if the man who met him died. It would give the world hope, if they knew there are people out there fighting for them."

Dumbledore shook his head.

"I do not think you understand just how powerful Voldemort is…"

"…Oh, I think I understand completely," Harry snapped. "I have faced him, and survived, and I know for a fact that you are just as powerful or even more powerful than him. 'The only one he ever feared', wasn't it?"

"I cannot kill him - " Dumbledore began, but Harry interrupted him.

" - I know. But you could put a stop to his plans, or delay him from going through with them. The Albus Dumbledore I heard about did not sit on his arse and let the world fall apart. Just because Harry Potter popped out of existence, doesn't mean all hope is lost."

"You don't understand…"

"…Just because the one everyone counted on disappeared doesn't mean there can't be someone else to take his place!" Harry exclaimed.

"No one can take Harry Potter's place. He was the one. The chosen. He was the one – "

" – With the power to defeat Voldemort, yeah, so I've heard," Harry said. "But that doesn't mean everyone should just sit and wait for death!"

Dumbledore sighed deeply, and he suddenly looked old.

"You are young. You do not understand the world yet…"

'I think I understand it more than you do,' Harry thought, but kept silent.

"…You cannot understand or even begin to imagine the power lord Voldemort has."

Harry just raised his eyebrows. He could imagine that and a lot more…and, he understood it as well. Voldemort thrives on fear, and his magic on his emotions. Anger, hate, revenge…all dark emotions. That was Voldemort's power, nothing more, nothing less.

"Let's not talk about such dark subjects anymore," Dumbledore said lightly, dismissing their discussion. Harry wanted to scream in frustration, but kept himself from doing so.

"Today is July thirty-first, what was supposed to be Harry Potter's twenty-first birthday, and it is yours. So why don't we go join a party?" Dumbledore popped a lemon-drop in his mouth, and let his eyes begin to twinkle. Harry sighed. Dumbledore thought the discussion was over, and that he had won it, and Harry let him think that as well. It was not yet time to show the old man how wrong he was.

"What party?" Harry wondered curiously.

"A party some people arrange every year to celebrate the birth of their friend, even though he is gone. Sentimental, I know, but it makes them forget about the war for a moment."

Harry didn't think it was sentimental – he thought it was sweet, and honourable, even if it made him feel embarrassed.

"Where is it?" Harry wondered.

"The place is under the Fidelius charm, to keep the people living there from being hurt by Voldemort. I am the Secret Keeper."

He picked up a round object from the desk – Harry saw it was some kind of Remembrall – and turned it into a portkey.

"Now, grab this object and we can be on our way."

Harry touched the Remembrall, and he felt a tug in the navel as they disappeared from Dumbledore's office.

* * *


	4. The prophecy boy

**The Return of the Saviour.**

The prophecy boy.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the world of Harry Potter in any form, as it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

SUMMARY: After Voldemort hits Harry with the killing curse in a battle at Hogwarts at the end of Harry's seventh year, Voldemort is forced to retreat, as his soul is once again ripped out of his body when the killing curse bounces of the boy-who-lived for a second time. However, life isn't all roses as Harry himself disappeared mysteriously when the curse hit. Three years later, Harry is back, but this time with a new identity and new powers. Voldemort has returned, and become stronger than ever in Harry's absence, and it is up to the boy-who-can't-seem-to-die to put a stop to the Dark Lord, once and for all.

PAIRINGS: Harry/Luna, Ron/Hermione, Remus/Tonks.

**Beated by: Willow Evenstar**

* * *

They landed with a thud on a field of grass, Dumbledore graceful, Harry in a heap. Some things never change, no matter how powerful you are… 

Harry looked straight ahead. He could feel they were at the Burrow, and if he concentrated enough, he could see both the house and its occupants. It should have been impossible since it was under the Fidelius, but then again, that word barely existed in Harry's vocabulary any more.

"Now listen carefully – the Weasley family and friends can be found at the Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon."

Harry watched as the Burrow became fully visible, and not just an image in his mind. He grinned as he saw Hermione trying to catch a laughing Ron, as he had obviously stolen her cake. He saw Ginny speak to Bill and Charlie as her mouth moved rapidly and her hands waved around wildly to emphasise herself, and he saw Molly carrying dishes in and out of the house. He saw Arthur talk to Percy (who had come crawling to the family begging for forgiveness in the beginning of Harry's sixth year), and the twins shooting off some Filibuster fireworks, even though it was still daylight.

There weren't only the Weasleys, but Neville and a lot of old members from the DA who had become close to Harry during his last two years at Hogwarts. There were also Order members, including Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, Tonks and Mundungus 'Dung' Fletcher. But the two people Harry wanted to see more than anyone (except maybe Ron and Hermione) were nowhere in sight. Where were Luna and Remus? He would have thought they would be here as well…he also noted Snape was absent, but he wasn't surprised – he and Harry still hated each other, and that would never change.

He followed Dumbledore towards the crowd, their chatter dying down as they stopped to greet the newcomers. Harry saw his old friends and what he considered his family give him somewhat curious looks.

"Dumbledore," Molly greeted. "I am so glad you could make it. Who is your friend?" She asked with a smile.

"Ah." Dumbledore replied benevolently with a little amiable smile gracing his lips, his eyes twinkling outrageously. It was as if he was expecting her question (and indeed, he had). "This is James Ruoivas, he will be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this autumn."

Silence. Complete and utter silence followed this statement. Harry reckoned that if he'd drop a pin this very moment, everyone would have been jumping at the noise.

Finally, Ron spoke up.

"You mean you actually found someone to take the position? I guess it is too much to ask for if he's qualified."

Harry grinned.

"Not at all. I hope I am. I enjoy teaching, and the people I have taught before seemed to enjoy having me as a teacher in turn, so I hope it will work out all right. Plus, I really liked DADA during my schooling, and that hasn't changed."

More silence. Everyone seemed really surprised that the new professor actually seemed...well, nice.

"Where were you educated?" Hermione asked. "You seem to be my age, but I don't remember you going to Hogwarts."

Harry grinned again.

"Here and there," he said. "Everywhere and nowhere."

Everyone stared at him, completely stunned. Dumbledore chuckled, his eyes twinkling as usual.

_Could a person sue another person in case their bloody twinkling eyes blinded them permanently?_ 'James' mused silently, resisting the growing urge to wince. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but everything about Dumbledore just seemed to annoy him lately. Maybe because he'd learnt the hard truth, that Dumbledore was all for the 'greater good' - it didn't matter who he sacrificed in the process. He certainly didn't hate the old man, but he couldn't bring himself to like him that much either. Not anymore. Not after Harry had finally realized he had always been a pawn in a chessgame Dumbledore played. The prophecy boy, a means to an end, nothing more, nothing less.

"You will find James is quite a mysterious and philosophical person. And, he actually turns twenty-one today, believe it or not."

Damn.

_He doesn't know when to tone it down, does he?_ Harry though, inwardly groaning.

Apparently, his friends had trouble believing it as they started to whisper among themselves, but Harry ignored them as he saw two people come out of the Burrow. Remus and Luna. His breath caught in his throat as he stared at his girlfriend. She was beautiful. Her blonde hair hung in waves, and seemed to shine in the sun. She was wearing a white summer dress, which brought out her figure quite nicely. She looked amazing.

"She's off limits," a voice in his ear said. Harry woke up from his thoughts and turned to Ron, who had just spoken. "She doesn't show any interest in anyone, even if many show interest in her. She used to be…I mean, is…Harry Potter's girlfriend, and she's waiting for him to return. Give it up, mate."

Harry felt his heart take a leap at this. Luna had never stopped loving him or hoping he would one day return! He wanted to rush up to her, take her in his arms, spin her around, and kiss her senseless, but he knew he couldn't. He took a deep breath to calm his rapidly beating heart down. It was good to know that he wouldn't need to fight someone for her affections once he showed his true self.

He watched Remus as he walked up to Tonks and gave her a quick kiss, at the same time giving Harry a curious look. Remus looked older than Harry had ever seen him, even though his robes weren't as shabby as before. He had dark circles under his eyes, his skin was pale, and the grey hairs on his head were more visible than ever. His 'death' must have taken a hard toll on the werewolf, Harry figured, and he immediately felt bad for not being able to tell them he was back once again.

With a deep breath, he stepped up to Remus, and introduced himself as James Ruoivas, the new DADA professor at Hogwarts. Remus was just as shocked as the others had been, and wished him good luck. "You'll need it," Remus said, clapping Harry on the shoulder as he did so. Harry chuckled at this, and walked over to Luna.

"Hi," he said. "I'm James Ruoivas."

"So I heard," Luna said, almost ignoring him completely. Harry grinned inwardly. Yeah…she was his.

"Good," he said. "And you are?"

"Luna Lovegood."

Harry nodded.

"So what do you work as?" He asked, hoping to start a conversation, and get rid of the tension between them. He could feel Luna's suspicion of him radiating off her in waves.

"I own and am the editor of 'the Quibbler', and I work as a Healer at St. Mungos," Luna said.

"I see. Is it fun?" Harry wondered.

"It depends if you think seeing people in pain or dying from their wounds everyday is fun," Luna said matter of factly, and Harry had to hold back a laugh. Sarcastic, dry, odd humour, just like the Luna he remembered.

"Then why do you work like a Healer?"

"Because I want to help people," Luna answered shortly. "If you'll excuse me." She brushed past him, and went back into the Burrow. Harry felt a little cut off and hurt, but then again, Luna didn't know who he was, and probably thought he was trying to flirt with her or become an item with her or something, which, in a way, he was.

Harry heard someone come up behind him, and he turned around, grinning, as he met Remus' eyes.

"I like her – she's got spunk."

Remus just stared at him for a moment, before bursting out laughing.

"J-James," he said between laughs. "I think I like you. I haven't laughed like that in a long time."

"Well, then I guess it's time to start," Harry said. "Laughing is good for the soul."

Remus turned serious again. "I think I agree. Thank you. You reminded me of something I thought I had forgotten. A little advice though – don't try to become something else than friends with Luna. That's all you will get from her – friendship. She's waiting for…someone."

Harry nodded.

"Harry Potter, right? I'm sure she isn't waiting for nothing. I never really believed he died, and I won't, until I have a dead body as an evidence."

Remus looked surprised, and stared at him in wonder.

"Most people would say she's nuts for still hoping," he said. "I agree with you. I won't believe he's truly gone until I see a body either. I know the killing curse hit him, but then he just disappeared. Who knows, maybe he's out there somewhere, waiting, biding his time."

"Nothing is impossible," Harry quipped. "Anyone got cake?"

* * *

The following day, Harry apparated to Diagon Alley to do some much needed shopping. He knew he could conjure up everything he needed, but it wouldn't be the same thing as buying his own stuff. But first, he needed money. 

He walked into Gringotts, and stepped up to the counter.

"May I see Griphook?" Harry asked. Griphook was the very first Goblin to have helped Harry with his money, and he wanted him to be the only one.

The Goblin behind the counter looked surprised that Harry knew a Goblin personally, or even knew a name of one. People used to look down on them, not befriend them.

"O-of course," the Goblin stuttered. "Griphook!" He called over his shoulder. "Someone is here to see you!" A Goblin, who Harry immediately recognized as Griphook, came over, looking surprised.

"Do I know you, sir?" Griphook asked. Harry grinned.

"Yes, you do. Is there a room where we can talk in private, without fear of being overheard?"

"Of course, follow me." Griphook led the way until they came to a door, which led to a small room.

"Now, I don't think you remember me, and you definitely don't recognize me, because I usually doesn't look like this."

Harry concentrated, and he watched in amusement as Griphooks round eyes grew bigger and bigger, as he saw Harry's appearance change. His hair grew shorter, and became messier, his eyes became a sparkling green and on his forehead, a scar appeared.

"Mr. Potter!" Griphook exclaimed.

"Yes, that's me. I don't want anyone to know I'm back, and I trust you not to tell anyone about this," Harry said, as he changed back to James Ruoivas' appearance.

"Of course, sir, a Goblin never betrays what has been told to him in confidence," Griphook said. "I must say I am honoured you even remember my name – most people don't pay attention to goblin's, as they think we're all the same."

"Well, I don't think so," Harry said grinning. "Now, I really want access to my vault, but I don't have a key, since I didn't think to have it on me when I got hit by that curse."

Griphook grinned back, revealing a line of black and golden teeth.

"Of course you didn't," he said. "Anyway, the key is in our possession. When a wizard dies, or disappears due to unexplainable circumstances, the key to his Gringotts' vault is returned automatically to the bank."

He walked over to a bureau in a corner, and dragged his long fingers over the smooth surface. A drawer opened up, and Griphook rummaged through it for a while, until he found what he looked for – a small golden key.

"The key to vault 687, your vault, Mr. Potter," Griphook said, and gave Harry the key.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"Do you wish to enter your family vault today?" Griphook asked. The Goblin was referring to the Potter family vault, which Harry had gotten access to on his seventeenth birthday. The vault was not only filled with big amounts of money, but also filled with possessions, which used to belong to the Potter line. There were also some things which came from his mother. Harry swore when he entered the vault for the first time, that he would one day go down there and look everything through, but it wouldn't be today.

"No, Griphook, not today. I simply don't have time."

"Very well, Mr. Potter. Follow me, and I will take you to your personal vault."

Harry walked out after Griphook, and they went to one of the narrow stone caverns, which lead to the vaults. Harry enjoyed the cart-ride immensely.

As he entered his vault, he saw his gold had increased in his absence. On the middle of the floor, a trunk was standing - Harry's old school trunk.

Harry whooped in delight before opening it, and saw it contained all of his things – nothing was missing. The invisibility cloak, the map and even his Firebolt were there. Harry had to leave the trunk in the vault, as he couldn't use it, because then everyone would know he was back, but he took out his cloak, map and broomstick anyway. He knew he could have bought the Firebolt and the cloak somewhere, but he couldn't dismiss the map, so he transfigured it into a wristwatch. It would vibrate whenever someone suspicious entered the Hogwarts grounds.

* * *


	5. Professor of defence

**The Return of the Saviour.**

Professor of defence.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the world of Harry Potter in any form, as it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

SUMMARY: After Voldemort hits Harry with the killing curse in a battle at Hogwarts at the end of Harry's seventh year, Voldemort is forced to retreat, as his soul is once again ripped out of his body when the killing curse bounces of the boy-who-lived for a second time. However, life isn't all roses as Harry himself disappeared mysteriously when the curse hit. Three years later, Harry is back, but this time with a new identity and new powers. Voldemort has returned, and become stronger than ever in Harry's absence, and it is up to the boy-who-can't-seem-to-die to put a stop to the Dark Lord, once and for all.

PAIRINGS: Harry/Luna, Ron/Hermione, Remus/Tonks.

**Chapter unbetaed.**

* * *

As Harry stepped into 'Taylor's Trunk shop', he was immediately met by a musky, wooden scent, reminding him of sweaty socks and summer rain. A round, bald man, with a greying moustache suddenly came out from what Harry supposed was a storeroom of some sort, and gave him a toothy grin. 

"Hello there, and welcome to my humble little business. What can I do for you?"

"Well," Harry said. "I'd like to purchase a trunk. Nothing too fancy," he added, as he saw the shopkeeper's greedy look. "But with several compartments; four or five would be great. They don't have to be overly large, though."

At first, the shopkeeper seemed disappointed that he wouldn't earn himself a lot of money today, but then lit up as he listened to Harry speak.

"I think I got exactly what you're looking for," he said thoughtfully and lead Harry to the storeroom he had previously come out of. There, he showed Harry a simple looking trunk in dark colours.

"Oak Wood," the shopkeeper said proudly. "With handles and carvings of Ebony. I haven't sold it yet as it is not the simplest of models, but not one of the over expensive ones either - most of my customers are looking for either cheap trunks, or very expensive: Barely no one wants a trunk that is somewhere in between." He opened the trunk.

"It has five different areas for storage," the shopkeeper explained. "The first one, which you can see here, is the one you will always stumble upon when you open the trunk, and is accessible for all. The other four though, are only revealed by a password, one for each. For now, I've simply named them two, three, four and five, but you can change it whenever you wish. Compartment two," the shopkeeper said clearly, and Harry watched in confusion as the only thing that seemed to change with the trunk, was the colour inside. The shopkeeper hastened to clarify.

"Each compartment are the exact same size as the first one, so when you don't have any stuff in it, the only thing that will appear as different is the colour, which is there to tell the compartments - or levels, if you will - from each other."

Harry nodded slowly.

"I see. And the passwords? How do I change them?"

"That's easy," the shopkeeper assured him. "Just call forth the compartment on which you want to change the password on, close the lid, place your hand on it, say the old password followed by the new, and it's all done. To make sure only you are able to change it, there is a certain spell you can say to make the trunk recognize you as its owner. It's all in the handy little guide that comes with the trunk when you buy it."

Harry quickly made up his mind.

"I'll take it."

* * *

Harry's next stop was 'Flourish and Blotts' (his newly purchased trunk had been shrunk and placed in his inner pocket) where he bought several books on Defense, the Dark Arts (you've got to know them to fight them), Quidditch (well, he is a guy) and History (Hermione would be proud). 

At 'Madame Malmkin's', Harry bought several sets of clothes; both muggle and wizard, robes (for both work, spare time and battle), a few pairs of shoes and a couple of gloves. All his new purchases went down in his trunk; clothes and footwear in the first compartment, books in the second.

After a quick meal in the Leaky Cauldron, Harry hurried into Knockturn Alley, where he bought several weapons along with some less legal, but not too 'evil' things. All these things went into the firth compartment; his Firebolt and Invisibility cloak already occupied compartment four, and Harry planned to use the rest of the space in it for personal stuff.

In Knockturn Alley, he also bought a new wand. He had planned to do it at Ollivander's at first, but then he changed his mind - Ollivander seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to who entered his shop and Harry didn't want to be recognized; it was more than enough that Griphook knew.

His new wand was just like his old, eleven inches and made of Holly. The only difference was that the Holly was also mixed with Willow and had a Mahogny handle. Also, his core was not a Phoenix feather, but a hair from a Testral wired around a Basilisk fang.

Back in Diagon Alley, Harry went to the Apothecary and purchased several Potions-ingredients and three cauldrons of different sizes. These things Harry placed in compartment three. His last stop for the day was 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.'

* * *

"Welcome, dear customer...!" 

"What can we do for you?"

"We have candies that turn you into a canary - "

" - or any other animal of your choice - "

" - extendable ears - "

" - which allows you to listen into any secret conversation - "

" - extendable eyes - "

" - very useful if you want a peek at your girlfriend in the shower - "

" - dungbombs - "

" - or anything else that can create mayhem, wreak havoc, or help you on your mischievous ways, most wistfully on teachers and students at Hogwarts - "

" - we have it all!"

Harry laughed, and Fred and George's smiles dropped from their faces as they recognized (or thought they did) him.

"Mr. Ruoivas," Fred squeaked (or was it George?) out. "We...eh...we were just kidding about pranking students."

The other twin nodded quickly.

"Yes," he said. "And we would never even think of selling stuff that could lead to a teacher being the victim of our...eh...very...harmless stuff. We respect your line of work all too much."

Harry grinned.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear any of that." He leaned forwards conspiratorially. "But pranksters between; I have nothing against students being pranked as long as they are Slytherins who deserve it. Works much better than detention. As for teachers, well, even better; especially if inflicted on a certain greasy Potions master," he winked, and gave the twins a smug look as the two stared at him, jaws slack, shock written on their freckled faces.

Then slowly, all so slowly, two identical evil grins started to form.

"You know - " Fred said slowly.

" - I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," George finished.

* * *

About two weeks later, Dumbledore sat in his office, sucking on a lemon-drop, eyes twinkling happily as he looked at his staff with a smug grin, as if he knew something they didn't. 

"Out with it, Albus," Snape sneered. "I don't have all day: I'm making plans for my defence lessons...what is it?" He added, growling slightly, as Dumbledore chuckled.

"That will not be necessary, Severus," Dumbledore said. "As you will resume your old post as Potions master."

Snape's already by nature pale face grew even whiter, and two red spots appeared on each side of it, as he fought to keep his temper under at least a small amount of control.

"What?" He hissed maliciously.

Dumbledore chuckled again. "I have found a new candidate for the post, and he was most eager to get it. Minerva, why don't you continue?"

Minerva, who had been casting secret glances at Severus throughout the meeting, to make his reaction get a permanent imprint in her mind, sat up a little straighter.

"Oh, of course," she said. "I met him at the party which celebrates Harry Potter's birthday - "

Snape snorted loudly, causing everyone to turn to look at him, just in time to see him roll his eyes. "Great," he muttered. "So the one who is stealing my place as the professor of defence is another worshipper of the Boy-Who-Died."

McGonagall ignored him, instead continuing her 'tale'. "He was a most sympathetic young man," she said. "Very charming, very well-mannered; you ought to take a lesson from him when he arrives, Severus."

Snape humphed. "Don't get your hopes up," he muttered haughtily.

"Are you sure he is not just another Lockhart?" Flitwick squeeked, worried. After all, he had been more charming than all Casanovas in the world put together, but he also had had no idea what he had been doing.

"I am most certain that he is qualified, maybe even overly so," Dumbledore said. "In fact, why don't you put together your own opinion?"

Less than a second after Dumbledore had finished that sentence, the office door opened, and Harry stepped inside.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, please, sit down," Dumbledore said and gestured towards an empty, really pink, squishy chair that the old Headmaster had conjured along with the more normal looking one before the meeting began. Needless to say, no one had gone even close to it. "I thought it would be appropriate to introduce you to the staff," Dumbledore continued, looking rather amused as Harry gave the chair a wary look, as if contemplating whether or not to conjure up his own instead. In the end, politeness won, and he sat down, almost drowning in it.

"Everyone, this is James Ruoivas; the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

No one said anything, as Harry (or James, to them) looked rather ridiculous where he sat and didn't seem like he were able to harm a fly, let alone fight the Dark Arts. Inside, Harry sighed, wondering why in Merlin's name he had sat down in the chair, making a fool out of himself.

_'A great way to impress your colleagues,'_ he thought to himself. _'By sinking down in an over fluffed chair, unable to get up, much less breathe.'_

"It's nice to meet you," he finally managed to pant out, as he fought to get up and out of the chair in an as graceful way as possible. He thought he heard something akin to a giggle escape Professor Sprout's mouth, and as he looked up, he saw the other staff members weren't far behind. Inwardly, he groaned. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Snape decided to open his mouth in that moment, making the humour in the room fly out of the window.

"And his name is James," he sneered. "Great, things are just getting better and better."

For those who looked at James then (he had finally managed to get up a bit, and was now sitting on the 'chair' instead of in it), it would seem as if his eyes flashed green for a moment, but if looking again, to get a better view, they were back to its 'normal' blue colour.

"I really hope you won't judge me after my name," Harry said calmly. "To judge me for anything aside from my abilities as a teacher when you know nothing about me would not be very professional, would it?"

Snape just sneered and turned to the Headmaster again.

"What were you thinking, Albus?" He hissed. "He is not much more than a stupid little boy; barely out of his nappies! And he doesn't even seem to be able to control a chair, much less a Death Eater. What can he teach the students? How to play with dolls?"

Dumbledore didn't get the chance to answer. There was a sudden flash of light, and as it faded, Snape was no longer in his chair, but instead glued to the ceiling, a wand pointed in direction of his groin.

"Apologize," Harry said, with a dangerously calm voice. "Or you may find yourself one rather important...attribute less - I think you would sorely miss it. If you use it at all, that is."

"James, let him down," Dumbledore demanded, not without a threat. "There is no need to resort to violence."

Harry shook his head, slowly.

"No, Headmaster," he said. "He questioned my skills. Now, that wouldn't have been too bad, but he insulted me as well, and I take a big offence to that. He wondered if I were able to teach anything; well, right now, I'm doing a little demonstration. Apologize."

Snape panted heavily, as he struggled to be released from whatever spell Harry had used that had him stuck in a very embarrassing position, to no avail.

"Fine," he snapped. "I apologize. Now let me down!"

Harry shrugged. "As you wish."

He lowered his wand, and Snape suddenly found himself falling quickly - too quickly - before he knew it, he collided with the floor - hard.

Dumbledore gave James a disapproving look.

"That was not necessary," he banned.

Harry gave him an innocent look. "Maybe not, but it was fun." He smirked. "Besides, he did ask to be let down, I let him down; frankly, I don't see the problem."

Dumbledore sighed tiredly. "Very well."

Harry suddenly grew serious. "I have a request; I wonder if I may take the train to the school with the students, just in case something happens."

Dumbledore gave him a curious look.

"Whatever would make you believe that? Voldemort - " he ignored the flinches from the others in the room. " - Has not made any sign of any sudden attacks, and his followers are still secure in Azkaban."

Harry shrugged.

"I just have this feeling. Plus, it never hurts to be cautious."

Dumbledore slowly nodded.

"Very well, you may board the train on September first, to chaperone if the need arises." He turned to the rest of the staff. "Why don't we all go back to our business? James, I'd like to show you your quarters, classroom and office, before you leave, so if you'd come with me, please..."

Harry followed Dumbledore out of the room, stepping over Snape who was still laying on the floor.

"You should get up, Sevvie," he said, humour easily detected in his voice. "You're blocking the way: Someone might trip and fall."

Harry grinned as he heard the snickers coming from his former teachers - now colleagues - and the disapproving chuckle - but a chuckle, nonetheless - from the Headmaster.

Inside his mind, Snape silently cursed James Ruoivas, already knowing that he had just gotten someone else to hate, taking the place that James Potter, and then Harry Potter, had had before him.

It was going to be a long term, Snape realised.

He had a feeling his liquid cabinet would be empty before long, because if it was one thing he needed right now, it was a drink...

...Or maybe two.

* * *


	6. Just Harry

**The Return of the Saviour.**

Just Harry.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the world of Harry Potter in any form, as it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

SUMMARY: After Voldemort hits Harry with the killing curse in a battle at Hogwarts at the end of Harry's seventh year, Voldemort is forced to retreat, as his soul is once again ripped out of his body when the killing curse bounces of the boy-who-lived for a second time. However, life isn't all roses as Harry himself disappeared mysteriously when the curse hit. Three years later, Harry is back, but this time with a new identity and new powers. Voldemort has returned, and become stronger than ever in Harry's absence, and it is up to the boy-who-can't-seem-to-die to put a stop to the Dark Lord, once and for all.

PAIRINGS: Harry/Luna, Ron/Hermione, Remus/Tonks.

**Chapter unbeated**

* * *

Harrry swore wildly as he got sight of Daily Prophet's Front Page. He had just gotten up, and he already had a feeling this would be one long day… 

_AZKABAN PRISON EMPTIED!_

_YOU-KNOW-WHO MAKES HIS FIRST MOVE AFTER A LONG SILENCE!_

_Yesterday evening, muggles from the shore reported a strange light coming from the middle of the sea. The muggle police was befuddled, as they found nothing at the scene. It was all brushed away as imagination. However, we know better._

The light the muggles saw came from the island on which the Azkaban prison rests, invisible for all muggle eyes. The light was a result of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, when he broke out his loyal followers from the cells, meeting no resistance from the Dementors, which, have now joined the Dark Lord. The seven wizarding guards at the prison were killed in cold blood, and it is with a heavy heart this reporter wonders what his next move will be – and who is there to stop him?

The Boy-Who-Lived, but Died anyway, can no longer help us, and while You-Know-Who grows stronger, Albus Dumbledore (the only wizard - aside from Harry Potter – You-Know-Who feared), is growing weaker.

It truly seems this is the end, and we can only hope that when the wizarding world finally crumbles – because we will - we will do so with a bang – just like our late hero Harry Potter (may he rest in peace).

Harry angrily crumbled the paper into a small ball in his fist and threw it into the fire. How dare they? Make it sound like he was some kind of martyr, who had been the only hope the world had had against Voldemort. This article would do nothing but put fear into the people. It would only result in panic – the newspapers should try to encourage the people to stand up for themselves and the world at large, not hint at that the only option left is to pray and hide! It was preposterous!

Harry paced around his quarters for several long minutes, letting off a lot of steam. Finally, he calmed down, and decided that it was time for a visit he had wanted to do for a long time… He took a deep breath, closed his eyes…and in the next second, Harry was gone from his quarters, and gone from Hogwarts.

* * *

It didn't take long to find them. Harry walked slowly up to the grey-coloured stone, and kneeled before them, burying his hand in the murky grass. 

_James Potter & Lily Evans Potter_  
_1960-1981_

_Your love was a light that will never fade  
__Rest in Peace_

"Hi mum. Hi dad." Tears appeared in Harry's eyes as he stared at the words that were imrprinted in the stone. "It's me. Harry."

One single tear trailed down his cheek, and he brushed it away, angry at his own weakness.

"I'm sorry I haven't come here before…there just hasn't been time…" He chuckled humourlessly. "There never seems to be any time for me…never any time when I can be just Harry."

A wind slowly blew past his ear, and it seemed to whisper, soothingly, telling words of comfort and warmth.

"Do you miss me?" Harry sniffed. "I miss you…so much."

Another tear fell.

"I wish you were here," Harry muttered, bowing his head. The tears fell freely now. "I wish you were here, telling me what to do. I could use some guidance."

He looked up at the clouded sky. "Do you hear me?!" He yelled, angry. Angry at himself, angry at his parents for leaving him, angry at the world, angry at mother destiny who had dealt him such a bad hand of cards. It wasn't fair. Why him? "Just because I'm all powerful doesn't mean I have all the answers!" He looked down again.

"I'm afraid," he mumbled. All anger had left him in one single breath, and suddenly, he just felt tired. "Does that make me weak?"

Another wind flew past, and for a second, it felt as if someone was hugging him from behind. Harry turned around, and frowned. Just a moment ago, he thought he'd seen a woman with red hair…and sparkling green eyes.

"Mum?" He whispered. "Are you there? Dad?"

Nothing. Everything was silent and still.

Harry bowed his head again. "I must be out of my mind," he muttered.

There was a flash of light, and as Harry looked up, he thought he saw a man with messy dark hair and glasses, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. And then he was gone. Harry shook his head, desperately trying to clear it. Maybe he was truly mad.

He got up from the ground, and stared at his parents grave for a long time.

"Bye mum. Bye dad. I'll try to visit more often."

Harry turned around slowly and walked away, without looking back. The wind seemed to whisper to Harry as he prepared himself for apparating away.

'_Goodbye Harry. And good luck.'_

* * *

Harry looked up at the red train in front of him, breathing in the smoky air, lost in the memories of all the times he'd travelled with the Hogwarts Express before. He grinned, levitating his trunk behind him, and entered at the same time as the Express let out a loud whistle. 

He slowly passed all the compartments, nodding slightly at the many students, who all gave him wide-eyed looks, wondering what an adult was doing with the train. Finally, he found a seat at the end of the train, the compartment completely unoccupied, aside from one person, who was staring dreamily out the window, absently patting a white owl – Hedwig (who had been given to her after Harry's "death.") – on the head.

Harry blinked, and then slowly, smiled. His trip had suddenly gotten a whole lot better. He coughed, and the person slowly turned around to look at him with large blue eyes.

"Oh," Luna Lovegood said. "It's you."

Harry grinned, sitting down in front of her. "Miss Lovegood. I thought you were working as a Healer at St Mungos?"

"I was," Luna said. "But I am to be an assistant to Madame Pomfrey this year. She is considering retirement and needs a replacement."

"I see," Harry said. "Well, it will be a delight working with you, I'm sure."

Luna rolled her eyes. "If you say so." She went back to stare out the window, but then, Hedwig suddenly flew up and landed on Harry's shoulder. Luna blinked in surprise, and a little suspicion, as the owl burred up and rubbed her feathers against the new DADA professor's face in a familiar, loving way, hooting slightly.

Harry, inwardly sweating and cursing, stroked the birds feathers awkwardly. Luna was rather insightful, and he'd have to watch his steps carefully now, unless he wanted to be found out…

"It's a lovely bird you have," he said, with a smile. "What's her name?"

"Hedwig," Luna said, still staring at him in suspicion, eyes narrowed. "But it's not mine – it's Harry's. She's just living with me, for now."

Harry nodded. "Well, it's really nice of you. To take care of her."

"Hmm…" She turned around, staring out the window once more, and Harry let out a silent sigh of relief, when Luna spoke up again.

"It's strange, you know," she said, and Harry stiffened slightly. "How she's so familiar with you right away." She turned around, her blue eyes boring into Harry's seemingly staring into his soul. "She doesn't take to strangers very well. In fact, since Harry disappeared, she hasn't been trusting anyone, except me and his friends."

Right then and there, Harry wanted nothing more than to jump up and give himself away, but Leonora's warning held him back. He couldn't do that. He mustn't do that. He had to keep himself in check. "Well," he said instead, voice wavering slightly. "I have a way with animals." He gulped, as Luna's eyes never left him.

That was when the train lurched, and Luna lost her balance, falling down from her bench, and would have surely landed on the floor unless Harry had caught her. Hedwig flew up from Harry's shoulder, hooting wildly, flaxing with her wings in fear.

"What's going on?" Luna asked, eyes darting around wildly, her mind taking her back to a day at Hogwarts grounds…the day when everything went to hell, and a green light had taken her lover away from her. The lights went out, and Harry opened his palm, a small fire giving the compartment light, and illuminating their faces.

"It looks like we've stopped," he noted absently, pulling out his wand, and peering out the window. "But we're not at Hogwarts yet."

Luna shuddered, pulling out her own wand, her mind doing another flashback to her second year; the last time the train had stopped in the middle of nowhere, in order to let the dementors onboard. Somehow, she had a feeling this was much worse…

Harry sighed, walking towards the compartment door. "I should probably make sure the students are alright. Can you go and ask the driver why we stopped?"

His senses were running haywire, and he had a feeling he knew why. After all, Voldemort must have broken out his followers for a reason…and what better way to put fear into the community than by attacking the next generation of witches and wizards?

He grabbed the handle and had just opened the door, when the train lurched again, and behind him, Luna let out a scream. Harry swore, as the fire in his palm went out…he was loosing his balance…he was spinning…there was a sharp pain in his shoulder, and a crash…in the back of his mind, he heard students crying and screaming…

For awhile, Harry lay completely stunned, the only sound his own laboured breathing. Then, he finally came to his senses, and he winced, slowly sitting up, looking around the dark compartment. "Accio wand," he muttered, and sighed in relief as he felt two wands – his and Lunas – landing safely and unbroken in his palm. "Lumos," he mumbled, and they both lit up, illuminating the compartment. He slowly stood up, hearing the crunch of glass under his feet. Looking around, he realised the train had been turned over onto its side.

"Luna?" He croaked out, feeling a sense of dread. The last he'd heard from her was a scream, that had been cut off… He hissed, touching his shoulder, which had fallen out of his socket…he must have hit it on something. He tensed up, grabbed…and…pulled. There was a crunching sound as it was forced back into its place, and Harry's eyes teared up. _There's no such thing as pain,_ he told himself. _No pain, just my imagination… _He winced again, rolling with his shoulder. It would have to do – at least he could move it now.

He slowly made his way through the compartment, his breathing and the glass from the broken window under his feet the only sound. The wandlight hit a small and bloody bundle in a corner, and he sank down on his knees, not caring the glass that cut into his kneecaps through his pants, as he lifted up what used to be his loyal companion, Hedwig into his palms. She was dead, her body broken, and her white feathers matted with blood. He angrily blinked against the tears in his eyes. She was just a bird, he tried to tell himself, but knew she was so much more than that. She'd been his sole companion through all his miserable years at the Dursleys…a gift from Hagrid…

Harry let out a sob. As powerful as he was, there was still no way for him to bring back the dead. That actually was impossible. Or well, not impossible, but doing so would break the rules of existence, and as much as he loved Hedwig, he couldn't do that. Not for anyone.

He conjured up a small blanket and wrapped it around the owl carefully, before laying her down in the corner again. Harry stood up, his mind telling the owl a silent goodbye as he wiped his eyes, and started to look around the compartment again. Finally he found her…or rather, a pale hand, sticking out behind his trunk, that was blocking the doorway.

"No," he whispered, rushing towards it, and pulling it away, revealing the door opening, in which Luna lay, completely still, her blond hair matted with blood.

* * *


	7. Protector

**The Return of the Saviour.**

Protector.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the world of Harry Potter in any form, as it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

SUMMARY: After Voldemort hits Harry with the killing curse in a battle at Hogwarts at the end of Harry's seventh year, Voldemort is forced to retreat, as his soul is once again ripped out of his body when the killing curse bounces of the boy-who-lived for a second time. However, life isn't all roses as Harry himself disappeared mysteriously when the curse hit. Three years later, Harry is back, but this time with a new identity and new powers. Voldemort has returned, and become stronger than ever in Harry's absence, and it is up to the boy-who-can't-seem-to-die to put a stop to the Dark Lord, once and for all.

PAIRINGS: Harry/Luna, Ron/Hermione, Remus/Tonks.

**Chapter unbeated.**

* * *

"No," Harry repeated grabbing Luna's wrist, desperately trying to find a pulse. _Not her, _he thought. _Please, don't take her._

He realised, that while he had fallen sideways, Luna must have fallen straight ahead, getting stuck between the half open door and the wall – which was now the floor. And then, as the train spun, his trunk must have fallen on top of her, hitting her in the head…and hopefully, only knocked her out. He could have cried in relief as he found a pulse, albeit faint, and he quickly covered her head with his hands, closing his eyes…and concentrating.

A bright light was pulsing from his palms, covering Luna's head. After awhile, he heard her moan, and then she was moving. Harry let out a sigh of relief. It had worked.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Luna blinked, peering up at him, still slightly disoriented.

"James?"

Harry felt a dash of disappointment, but knew he shouldn't be surprised. She only knew him as James, not Harry. It was his own fault. He had chosen to be here undercover…

"What happened?" Luna slurred, groaning as she slowly sat up.

Harry gave her a quick once over. There was a lot of blood on her, but all wounds and broken bones seemed to have been healed…

"The train crashed. You hit your head, but I think you'll be fine. It was nothing serious," he lied, not telling her how close she'd been to dying… "I think the train is under attack," he continued, now extremely glad he'd decided to travel with the train, despite Dumbeldore's assurances. Someone had to be the protector of the students, and since no one else seemed to do it, he supposed it was up to him. Again. "Can you check the students, see how many are dead and wounded…?"

"Sure." Luna got to her feet, Harry grabbing her hand and pulling her up. She looked around. "Where's Hedwig?"

Harry winced, and Luna paled. "She's…gone," Harry said. "I'm sorry."

Luna just stared and Harry grabbed her shoulders, shaking her slightly. "You have to focus!" He hissed. "The students need you – there's nothing you can do for Hedwig now."

"But-but she was Harry's!" Luna moaned, the shock catching up with her. "She was all I had left of him!"

"And what would Harry have you do?" Harry said, trying not to yell. As much as he loved her, he couldn't allow her to freeze up right now. He had a bad feeling – there was a smell of death in the air – he knew there must have been many students that had been killed. "Stand here, frozen, or be out there, helping?"

That seemed to snap her out of it, and she looked up, taking a deep breath. "You're right. I'm sorry. I-I don't know what flew over me. I-I'm not normally this way. I don't normally panic like this during a crisis. You'd think I'd be used to this...people I love dying."

Harry smiled. "It doesn't make it any easier," he comforted, and gave her her wand. "Could you please go check on the students?"

"Right." She grabbed the door, which had fallen down closed as Harry dragged her out, and pulled upwards, doing a quick sticking charm on it, so it wouldn't fall down again as she crawled out under it. "What will you do?" She asked, as she crawled forwards, on her hands and knees, Harry right behind her.

Harry smiled grimly. "What I was born to do," he said. "Fight some Death Eaters."

* * *

"Hello?" Luna asked, as she and Harry parted ways, he going for the first exit in sight, and she continuing down the train corridor, in hint for survivors and wounded. She had already stumbled onto three dead students, all of which couldn't be older than second years, and the lady who sold candy, also dead. "Is anyone there?" 

There was a slight scuffling sound, coming from a compartment on her right, and she quickly lifted her wand. "Move away from the wall," she ordered, and listened to more scuffling.

"Bombarda," she said quietly, and the wall exploded inwards. It wasn't a big hole, as she hadn't put much force behind the spell, since that would probably hurt those inside the compartment, but enough to reveal the face of a Ravenclaw she recognized from her years at Hogwarts. "Steven," she said, relieved. "Are you alone in there?"

The Ravenclaw, Steven, shook his head. "No. I've got a couple of terrified first years, and…" he gulped. "…And Dan. I think he's dead."

Luna closed her eyes. Damnit. "Are the first years alright? Are you alright?"

"The first years are fine," Steven said. "But I think my arm's broken."

"Can you stick it out through the opening?"

Dan nodded, wincing, as he carefully stuck his arm through the hole, and Luna did a 'ferula' spell, binding it. "All of you, stay put in there," she told him. "Don't make a sound. There are Death Eaters outside. Try to avoid being directly under the windows. Stay in a shaded corner. I doubt you are in any way able to fight."

Steven nodded. "Will do."

"And Steven?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

* * *

Harry peered around the corner of the Hogwarts Express, eyes narrowing as he got sight of a group of laughing Death Eaters. 

"Let's go inside and party," someone said. "I'm itching for some killing."

"Why not set the entire train ablaze instead?" Another suggested. "Saves us some trouble."

Harry grew cold.

"Nah. Too easy. Where's the fun in that?" A third one said, and Harry let out a silent sigh of relief. He lifted his wand, and took aim…There was a knock on his shoulders, and he spun around, a silent curse on his lips…He relaxed as he recognized Luna, with several students behind her.

"What are you doing?"

"I've checked the train," she mumbled. "There are so many dead students, James. And many wounded I can't help. They must get to St Mungos immediately. And, there are lots of students that are stuck…"

"We can do nothing until the threat has been removed," Harry answered her silently, his ears focused on the Death Eaters' conversation…so far, they hadn't been noticed. "What about the students behind you?"

"They're all able and willing to fight," she said. "I figured you could use some help."

Harry nodded. "Alright." Inwardly, he knew he could take a dozen Death Eaters on with no problem, but he was grateful. Harry only hoped the students who had volunteered were truly able to fight, and weren't simply suffering from a hero-complex. Because then he would have to defend them as well… "This is how it's going to be. I need you," he pointed to the students. "To protect the train, at all costs. We can't have the Death Eaters blow it up or start burning it, not with all the students inside. "You," he pointed at Luna, giving her grave look. "Are you up to covering my back?"

Luna had fought with him in the past, but that was when he was Harry. His fighting technique had changed since then, and Luna had been hurt, even though he'd healed her. And, even though she seemed calm on the outside, she might still be panicking over the loss of Hedwig and so many students on the inside – Luna had always _felt _more than most. Compassion was one of her greatest strengths, but, in battle, it could become a weakness. He didn't want to risk her being killed…

"Sure," Luna assured him, gripping her wand tighter, face pale and eyes bright in determination.

"Good. Luna and I will rush forwards first, and when I yell, you all run out and do what you're supposed to, alright?"

The students nodded in understanding, nervously gripping their wands, but determination visible in their expressions. Harry and Luna nodded to each other, both unconsciously gripping each other's hands, once, in silent support…the same gesture they'd used to do, before a battle, when Harry had been Harry and didn't need to hide under a disguise…

"One…two…three."

They rushed forwards, taking the Death Eaters by surprise. Soon, curses were flying back and forth, and Harry yelled "NOW!" As he saw three Death Eaters break free and run towards the train. The students immediately rushed forwards, to intercept them. But what Harry had feared happened. The students were no match for the Death Eaters, and they were all soon laying on the ground, wounded, but not dead.

"NO!" Harry yelled, his attention being dragged away from the Death Eater he was fighting, as he saw the others raise their wands and set the train ablaze.

He paid the prize, as his wand was suddenly ripped away from his hands, and he felt a curse slam into his chest, sending him flying several feet.

"JAMES!" Luna yelled.

Harry dizzily coughed, sitting up. _There's no such thing as pain_, he thought, trying to keep calm enough to concentrate on healing himself. It was easier said than done, though, as blood was sipping out freely from a large wound in his gut. And the fact that he had a burning train in front of him didn't help his panic any, nor did the smell of fire, ash, and blood, along with all the screaming…

_I have to focus. FOCUS!_

Harry could have cried in relief as his wound healed up, a bright light pulsing out in waves from his body. It was one thing to use his powers and do anything when he had been out of existence. This was something else. This was the real thing, and Harry couldn't help but wonder – perhaps he hadn't been ready after all?

He took a deep breath, pushing himself to his feet, blue eyes burning in determination.

No. He couldn't afford to doubt. He closed his eyes, holding his hands out in front of him, and _concentrated._

* * *

Luna, who had been caught in the arms of a Death Eater when trying to get to the wounded students - and was now trying to wiggle free, froze, and could only stare in amazement at James. There was a bright, flowing light coming out from his hands, covering the entire area, lightning up the sky. 

Her head snapped around, and her jaw dropped, as the fire – which was now surrounding the entire train – _fizzled_ – and just died out, turning into a white boiling mist, and then evaporated in the air. James didn't stop there, however.

The bright light kept pulsing over the area, and Luna's eyes widened as the train – which had been blackened with soot and dirt and completely destroyed – was _healed_ – she couldn't find a better word for it – it just seemed to fix itself, and soon, it was back in its original, red, vibrant colour.

The Death Eater that was holding her, swore, and pushed her to the ground, rushing towards James, and Luna opened her mouth to shout out a warning – the moment the Death Eater came within ten feet of the new DADA teacher, the bright light he was shooting out seemed to turn into blue lightning, hitting the Death Eater and send him flying, until he landed on the ground, right beside Luna. Who could do nothing but stare at the body, which was nothing more than a smoking skeleton. There was nothing left.

In shock, she could only turn her eyes back to James, who, it seemed, hadn't lost focus for even a second. The bright light was still coming from his hands, and body, in smooth, pulsing, comforting waves. The students on the ground sat up, healed.

The rest of the Death Eaters, who had seen what had happened to their colleague, turned their tails and ran – only to be pulled back by an invisible force, and Luna stared, as lightning – silver this time – wrapped itself around them, catching them, and, _sting_ them, if they tried to move.

James, Luna saw, finally lowered his hands, his forehead covered in sweat, and made his way over to her. The bright light disappeared, but the silver lightning that was holding the Death Eaters stayed, pulsing even brighter than ever before.

"Are you alright?" He asked, and Luna's head snapped up in shock.

"Y.yes," she got out. James nodded, and then turned to look at the corpse beside her. He grimaced.

"I didn't want him to die," he said. "I wanted them all to be captured and questioned. With my luck, that was probably the leader who knew everything, while the rest just came along for the ride."

Luna blinked, not really knowing what to make of that statement. With his luck? What was that supposed to mean?

"Approaching me when I was shooting out power like that – it was suicide. My magic saw him as a threat, and dealt with it, accordingly. I couldn't have done anything," Harry continued. He sighed, and then turned to look at the train, still lying sideways, but now back in its old, beautiful shape.

The windows – who were all pointing towards the sky – suddenly were pushed open – and students climbed out. Most looking disoriented, but completely unharmed, chattering with each other, voices shocked.

"I swear, I couldn't move at all! And I felt so sleepy, and everything _hurt_, so much!" A girl, who couldn't have been more than twelve said. "And then, this bright light was pulsing through the walls and the windows, and just surrounded me – and poof! All the pain was gone, and I didn't have a scratch on me!"

"I know! A boy said. "I had hit my head, and was caught in a corner, and there was fire coming against me – I could feel the heat on my face! And I think my clothes had just started to catch fire! And then it just died out, and my head wound disappeared!"

Luna stared at James, who must have heard the conversation also, and was now scratching his neck in embarrassment.

"Uh…" he muttered, glancing sheepishly at Luna, who was still just staring. "I might have lost control a little," he said. "I swear I was only trying to put out the fire and heal the dying. But…my power got a bit carried away. But, it's all good right?"

"Y-you…do you have any idea what you have done, James?" She asked.

"Uh…"

"You just healed an entire train of students, _on your own_, catching all those Death Eaters, _on your own_, and everything _at once_! You just performed a miracle," Luna breathed out.

"A miracle, huh?" James muttered, blushing deeply.

Suddenly, masses of wizards and witches popped out of nowhere, and James sighed.

"And here comes the cavalry," he muttered. "Too late as usual…"

* * *


	8. Another hero

**The Return of the Saviour.**

Another hero.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the world of Harry Potter in any form, as it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

SUMMARY: After Voldemort hits Harry with the killing curse in a battle at Hogwarts at the end of Harry's seventh year, Voldemort is forced to retreat, as his soul is once again ripped out of his body when the killing curse bounces of the boy-who-lived for a second time. However, life isn't all roses as Harry himself disappeared mysteriously when the curse hit. Three years later, Harry is back, but this time with a new identity and new powers. Voldemort has returned, and become stronger than ever in Harry's absence, and it is up to the boy-who-can't-seem-to-die to put a stop to the Dark Lord, once and for all.

PAIRINGS: Harry/Luna, Ron/Hermione, Remus/Tonks.

**Chapter unbeated.**

* * *

"What happened?" Dumbledore demanded to know, followed by several Aurors, professors and Healers, who immediately tended to the students – all of those who had been wounded, now unhurt, thanks to Harry. 

"The train was attacked," Harry said, pulling his fingers through his hair tiredly. "Most of the students are probably in shock – they should be taken to the Hospital Wing immediately."

"Death Eaters?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes void of any twinkle, staring at Harry, who nodded.

"They're all incapacitated, except one, who's dead."

The Aurors all turned to stare at the Death Eaters, still surrounded by ropes in silver lightning, pulsing brightly. Their jaws dropped. "How…"

Harry quickly interrupted the storm of questions that were sure to come: "I suggest you start interrogating them," he said coldly, not taking his eyes off of the Headmaster, glaring slightly at the old wizard. "This is all your fault, you know. A lot of deaths could have been prevented if you had made sure the train was better guarded."

Dumbledore sighed, head hanging. "Voldemort has been quiet as of late," he finally defended lamely, but actually winced as Harry's eyes grew cold.

"And that if anything should have alerted you to the fact he was up to something," he stated. "If I hadn't been here…" He shook his head. "I don't want to think about what would have happened."

"Eh…Headmaster Dumbledore," a Healer walked up, looking highly confused, and very relieved at the same time. "We haven't been able to find a single, wounded student, except for those who have already passed away, and all signs point to their deaths having occurred when the train fell."

Dumbledore's eyes snapped around to stare at Harry again, who met his eyes calmly. "Thank you, Elis," he said absently. "Please make sure the surviving students are transported back to Hogwarts. The professors and Aurors will deal with the cleanup, though you may have to make a statement later."

Healer Elis nodded. "Of course, sir." Bowing quickly, he hurried away, Dumbledore not noticing, his eyes still on Harry.

"I know that was your doing," Dumbledore said, eyes calculating. "How?"

Harry just shrugged. "Nothing is impossible," he said, lips twitching slightly.

Dumbledore suddenly seemed to grow in height, and his face darkened. Harry could practically feel the power pulsing out from him in waves, reminding him of that while Harry was more powerful, Dumbledore was a force in his own right. The wizened Headmaster wasn't called the most powerful wizard of the age and the only one Voldemort feared – or used to fear - for nothing. "Tell me," he said quietly, the soft way his voice carried gave his statement more power. "I need to know. These are my students, and I have a right to find out everything that has happened here."

Harry looked away, pondering on what to tell him. Dumbledore had a point, and there was no use alienating the man. He needed him, as much as he despised that fact. But then again, if his suspicions were right, and Dumbledore saw him as the 'new Harry Potter', he needed him as well. "I don't know how I did it," Harry finally said, meeting Dumbledore's eyes steadily. "I just did. I want something to happen, and it does. It isn't more difficult than that. I honestly don't know what else to tell you." He shrugged.

Dumbledore nodded slowly, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "I believe you, James," he said. Inwardly, he was becoming more and more certain – James Ruoivas was the one who's destiny it was to defeat the Dark Lord. Harry Potter had been a fluke, someone the prophecy could have applied to, but didn't, just like Neville Longbottom. He had spent ages manipulating circumstances, preparing the wrong person for battle, working behind the scenes, for nothing. A waste of time, and resources. Now, however, things were looking up.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…_ That applied to James, who was also born on July 31. His parents were a wild-card – if there had been anyone else who had faced Voldemort thrice other than the Potters and the Longbottoms, Dumbledore should have known, but he couldn't be certain. After all, there were more people opposing him than those in the Order, though less publicly.

_A__nd the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…_ James definitely had a most curious power, an amazing power in fact, and he doubted Voldemort could measure up if what James said was true, and nothing was impossible for the young man. As for a mark – well, James had said he'd faced him in the past, hadn't he? Who knew what scars he carried?

Yes, James Ruoivas was definitely the new hope of the Wizarding World. A little too independent, perhaps, but Dumbledore felt certain that a year in close proximity to his wisdom at the castle would mould his new warrior to his liking. Yes, everything would work out fine. He turned a beaming smile at James, who flinched back at the Headmaster's sudden change of expression.

"That is quite alright," he said. "I am so proud of you, my boy. A most impressive feat, indeed." He clapped a hand on James' - well, who he thought was James, anyway - shoulder, in a comforting gesture. "Well, let's get you to Hogwarts, hmm? I am quite certain you must be hungry. The Pumpkin Pie is extremely good!"

Harry stared, now quite certain Dumbledore had finally lost whatever marbles he still had. "Right," he said dubiously, feeling rather disturbed at the Headmaster's sudden mood change. "If you say so."

* * *

Several hours later, the very belated Feast could finally begin. A lot of the students were crying, all that had happened at the train and the loss of friends and House-mates, finally catching up. The only reason they were holding up at all was because of several calming potions. 

Personally, Harry was of the opinion that skipping the Feast, or at least postponing it until the following day, would have been much kinder. The students had been through a horrible ordeal, and deserved to rest and recover. He couldn't imagine anyone felt like celebrating. Still, he was not the Headmaster, and so he kept his mouth shut.

The first years, most shaking badly, and looking truly terrified, walked in, led by McGonagall, who placed a very familiar hat on a stool in the middle of the Hall. Dumbledore stood, clinking his glass, and everyone's attention turned to the Headmaster, who began to speak.

"Before we begin the sorting," he said solemnly, "I would like to say a few words. I know you are all tired, in shock and in need of sleep. Therefore, once all the First Years have been placed in their Houses, you will be taken to your dormitories by your prefects, where you can either go to sleep, or eat – the House Elves will bring up food." He looked at them over his half-moon shaped glasses, and Harry suddenly felt a sting of guilt eat at his insides. Dumbledore wasn't a heartless monster, after all, and Harry should have known he would let them skip the Feast.

"Dreamless sleep potions will be provided for those in need," Dumbledore continued. "You have all been through a terrible ordeal, and sleep truly is the best kind of healing. A lot of your parents will try to pull you out of Hogwarts," he added. "But I beg of you to ask them to reconsider that decision. The train should have been better protected, but Hogwarts is as safe as it always have been. I understand having your parents and siblings close in times of need will make you feel better, and so, quarters for any family who feels like it, will be set up here in the castle, until such a time you feel they are no longer needed. Now, if you please, a silent minute in respect, and remembrance for the lives lost in the attack."

He bowed his head, and the light in the hall slowly dimmed, and a soothing music filled Harry's ears.

The minute passed, and the music faded out.

Minerva McGonagall let out an almost silent sniffle. A rip near the brim of the Sorting Hat opened, and it began to sing, slowly, quietly, and Harry had to really pay attention to hear what it said, its voice said and mournful, nowhere near its usual melody.

_"It's been awhile, but here I am,  
To sort young minds again.  
Some are missing; some are gone:  
Mia, Carlos, Penn._

_Dan and Anna, Sophie, Mal:  
They are not coming back.  
Tenny, Sally and little Gwen:  
Were lost in the attack._

_Put aside all rivalries,  
Hold on to the light  
Badger, Lion, Eagle, Snake  
Stand together, fight._

_Evil's rising, no one's safe  
- but is that really true?  
A Saviour is back once more,  
And he needs help from all of you."_

The hat fell silent, and whispers began. Gryffindors and Slytherins stared at each other from across the hall, distaste evident. It was like his fifth year all over again, Harry thought. The rivalries ran deep, and it would take more than a song for that to change. But the Hat was right. They couldn't afford petty childhood fighting, not anymore. There was a war out there. Inwardly, he was already trying to come up with ways to make the Houses work together.

Dumbledore gave James a thoughtful look, now more certain than ever James was the saviour of whom the Hat had spoken.

* * *

_ATTACK ON THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS!  
__JAMES RUOIVAS THE SAVIOUR OF THE DAY!_

_-__ HAVE THE WIZARDING WORLD FOUND ANOTHER HERO AT LAST?_

_The traditional event of taking the Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry came to a bloody end yesterday afternoon, when Death Eaters attacked the mostly unprotected train._

_First years Sally Simmons, Gwen Hart and Penn Meredith, Second years Mia and Mal Johanssen, third year Anna Acklerly, fifth years Carlos Berkley and Tenny Wilchester, sixth year Dan Douglas and seventh year Sophie Willard, were all killed, and already parents are threatening to pull their children out of Hogwarts._

_On the behalf of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, _the Daily Prophet_ would like to dissuade the parents from taking this action. Albus Dumbledore, defeater of Grindelwald, and also known as the only one He (Who-Must-Not-Be Named) ever feared, and often referred to as the Greates Wizard of modern age, is quoted saying that "__Hogwarts is as safe as it always have been" and remains open for all the families who want to be close to their children in these trying times._

_This newspaper also have it from a safe source that yesterday's losses could have been much worse, had it not been for James Ruoivas, this year's Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, who also travelled on the train and prevented the Death Eaters from harming the children further. Ruoivas, a young man – only twenty one years old – with a mysterious past showed up out of nowhere. He has already impressed Aurors and Healers with his skills, and Albus Dumbledore himself seems to be slightly intimidated, according to our scource._

_Can James Ruoivas be the new Hero we have been waiting for? It has been a little over three years since the death of the Boy-Who-Lived (may he rest in peace) and the Wizarding World is in desperate need of a new saviour. Let's hope for all our sakes that James Ruoivas (for those who are interested to know, it is Saviour, literally, backwards) is the miracle we have been waiting for._

* * *

Harry looked out over his first DADA class, face expressionless, but inwardly he was incredibly nervous. What he was about to try hadn't been done since…well, never. 

Dumbledore had given him a strange look when he'd asked for the classes to be held in the Great Hall, and that he wanted them to be divided by the years only, not Houses, so all seventh years would have DADA together, all sixth years, and so on.

His current class were all sixth years, and, as he'd predicted, Hufflepuffs sat by their table, Gryffindors by theirs, Ravenclaws by theirs, and Slytherins by theirs, all whispering, none of them paying any attention to those by another table.

He sighed and raised his hand, and every student shouted in surprise as the tables and benches disappeared. "Attention, please," he said and every student turned their eyes to him.

He waved his hand, and a murmur spread through the Hall as they saw this casual display of wandless magic. A golden plaque appeared in front of him, on which the names of those lost in the attack on the Hogwarts Express, along with a part from the Sorting Hat's song could be read:

_Anna Acklerly  
__Carlos Berkley  
__Dan Douglas  
Mal Johanssen  
Mia Johanssen__  
_Tenny Wilchester_  
__Sophie Willard_

_NEVER FORGET_

_'Put aside all rivalries,  
__Hold on to the light  
__Badger, Lion, Eagle, Snake  
__Stand together, fight.'_

"These deaths were unnecessary," Harry said, pointing to the names on the plaque. "They occurred all because one power hungry mad-man decided he is the rightful ruler of the Wizarding World. His followers were lured to his side, through promises of power, riches, or just through fear."

Every Gryffindor turned to glare at the Slytherins, who glared right back.

"The rivalry has to stop," Harry said firmly. "The Houses were put in place to encourage friendly competition, and inter-House unity, not to become enemies with everyone else. The world outside is nothing like Hogwarts. All Slytherins are not automatically evil, and Gryffindors are not automatically good. Hufflepuff do not equal morons, and Ravenclaw do not equal great wisdom. You are sorted when you are eleven years old, when you're no more than children. Most things about your personality are what you've been raised to become, not what you decide to be."

He started to pace. "The Sorting Hat sorts you according to where you have the most potential to grow as a person, and according to which personality fits you during the moment you put it on your head. It also considers your choices – we always have a choice. If the Hat, say, for example, wants to put you in Ravenclaw, but you'd rather be a Hufflepuff, and you ask it to place you there, it probably would."

A Slytherin snickered. "Who'd want to be in Hufflepuff?"

"See," Harry said, pointing at the Slytherin. "This is what I'm talking about – prejudices. Is there something wrong with being hardworking and loyal?"

The Slytherin shrugged. "I suppose not. But being ambitious is better."

"Is it? Do you not need to be hardworking to fulfill your ambitions?" Harry asked. "Does it matter how ambitious you are, if you do nothing to try and reach whatever goal you want to achieve?"

The Slytherins looked slightly uncomfortable and the Gryffindors snickered.

"And you lions," Harry countered. "Brave lions, all of you, right?"

The Gryffindors stood a bit straighter, prouder, grinning widely.

"You," Harry said, pointing at a sixth year Gryffindor with a prefects badge. "What is bravery? What is courage?"

The girl blinked. "Eh…not being afraid?"

"Wrong," Harry said. "If there is no fear, how can there be bravery? No one is without fear, and if they are, then they're idiots. Bravery is facing your fears, standing up for yourself, daring to be who you are, but being open-minded to others. Right now, I think you're pretty pathetic."

Jaws dropped.

"It's not brave, bullying those Slytherins, or dismissing someone because you're in another House. Everyone are born the same." Harry walked back up, staring out at the students. "The same goes for those with 'different' blood than you. You all bleed red, you all cry tears. Pureblood, halfblood, _mudblood,_ it doesn't matter."

Harry absently let a ball of light shine up in his hand, letting it float above it. "Knowing how to recite a book doesn't mean your smart. It means you can recite a book. Being smart means you know how to adapt, know what to do in any situation, know what the world is like, and why it is that way, and then try to change it for the better of everyone. Slytherins don't lack bravery. Gryffindors do not lack ambition and cunning. Ravenclaws do not lack loyalty, and Hufflepuffs don't lack brains. The perfect Hogwarts student. Give me an example of him, or her."

"Harry Potter!" A Gryffindor yelled out. Harry snorted.

"Definitely not. Harry Potter was an idiot."

Jaws dropped and an uproar rose from three of four Houses.

"He was an idiot," Harry repeated. "He let one opinion rule his future. He heard someone say all Slytherins were bad, and his first meeting with one went less than smooth, and so, he decided that all Slytherins were, indeed, all bad."

Harry smirked slightly. "Harry Potter occasionally cheated on homework assignments, and rushed headlong into situations without thinking. Harry Potter lacked true ambition, and took each day as it came, damn the consequences. Harry Potter stuck to his beliefs, true, but nothing could change those beliefs, even though a lot of them were stupid. Harry Potter was loyal to his friends, yes, but because of that loyalty, he shut out others who might have wanted to befriend him, and came off as slightly arrogant, and that cost him. Harry Potter wouldn't know how to be cunning, or hardworking – unless something was in it for him – if it came and bit him in the arse. Another example?"

No one raised a hand.

"Then I'll give you one. A perfect Hogwarts students is someone who has all the personalities from all the houses. Someone brave, loyal and hardworking, ambitious and cunning, wise and clever. We need all those characteristics if we're to survive outside these walls. So - " he clapped his hands and the students gasped in surprise as the House crests on their robes turned into the Hogwarts crests.

"There will be no petty House rivalry while in my class," Harry said. "And hopefully not outside of it either."

He clapped his hand again, and the students looked in confusion as their ties changed colours. On the floor, large squares in different colours appeared: Red, green, blue, yellow, purple, black, white, brown, grey and orange.

"Alright. Go find your right colour." Harry looked on in amusement as the students did as they were told, and then let out sounds of outrage as they realised where - or rather with whom - they ended up: In every square, there was a student from each House, two boys and two girls."

Harry was kind of amazed there were no 'left-overs,' but he couldn't be pleased about it, since the only reason it was so even was that Dan Douglas from Ravenclaw were missing, since he'd died on the attack on the Hogwarts Express.

"Look around," Harry said. "Those in your square will be those who you'll be fighting with, and working with, during every DADA lesson from now on. I encourage you to spent time with each other outside of class as well, since it will help. Of course, feel free to interact with those not of the same colour as well. 'Know thy enemy' and all that."

"What are you talking about?" A girl from the brown square said, pulling at her tie in disaste.

"That during these lessons, you'll learn spells, hand to hand and how to face different battle situations," Harry explained. "By the end of the year, you'll be facing off against those of another team-colour than your own, so I strongly suggest you learn how to work together if you want to win, plan battle strategies and get to know each other, and your strengths and weaknesses and how to use them."

The students within the squares looked rather excited now, but there was still distrust in their eyes. "Well, that's all we have time for today." Harry conjured up ten pieces of parchment: One copy going to each square.

"That list is filled with spells – most of which you should have learned already, but considering the lack of quality in Hogwarts' DADA classes, I doubt you have – if you don't know them, I suggest you learn them. And since you're only getting one list per team – well, you'll just have to come up with a way to get along." He shrugged. "And I've made them spell resistant, so you can't duplicate them," he added, smirking, as a Ravenclaw in the green team tried just that. "And if you try to read a parchment belonging to one of a different colour than your own, I think you'll find they're completely blank. And if you try to get someone from another team-colour to read the spell list for you, you'll find yourself temporarily deaf. Mighty uncomfortable, that."

The students gave their new professor outraged looks. Harry just smirked, no longer nervous at all. Come Heaven or Hell, this was sure to be fun – and if not fun, then very interesting…

* * *

_Check out my new website, filled with fanart/graphics and fanfiction goodies. Link is on my profile page._

* * *


	9. The new saviour

**The Return of the Saviour.**

The new saviour.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the world of Harry Potter in any form, as it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

SUMMARY: After Voldemort hits Harry with the killing curse in a battle at Hogwarts at the end of Harry's seventh year, Voldemort is forced to retreat, as his soul is once again ripped out of his body when the killing curse bounces of the boy-who-lived for a second time. However, life isn't all roses as Harry himself disappeared mysteriously when the curse hit. Three years later, Harry is back, but this time with a new identity and new powers. Voldemort has returned, and become stronger than ever in Harry's absence, and it is up to the boy-who-can't-seem-to-die to put a stop to the Dark Lord, once and for all.

PAIRINGS: Harry/Luna, Ron/Hermione, Remus/Tonks.

* * *

Harry yawned sleepily, staring into his tea-cup with slight anger, as though it had done something to offend him.

"Do you see anything interesting in the tea-leaves?" A voice beside him said serenely, and Harry jerked up, wide awake.

"Luna. I mean, Miss Lovegood," he quickly corrected himself.

"You can call me Luna, if you want," Luna said, smiling grimly. "We are co-workers, after all…and we lived through a near-death experience. That tend to bring people close, whether they want to or not."

Harry nodded slowly. "Luna then. And no, I don't see anything interesting in the tea-leaves," he added, inwardly thinking something was…different with her today. She wasn't as hostile, and something about her expression reminded him more of the Luna he knew at Hogwarts, before her innocence had been stripped away.

She was still much 'graver' than she used to be, though, and Harry couldn't help but think his 'death' was a large reason for that, along with the attack on the train. The war wasn't over – it had never been over – it just took a short…vacation.

"I always found staring into tea-leaves a waste of time," Luna said, sitting down beside him. "If you're not born with the sight, no amount of glaring into a dirty cup or a misty crystal ball will show you anything."

"True," Harry agreed, not certain what else to say. He watched as the blonde beside him slowly buttered a piece of bread absently, staring straight into space.

"I know the battle between Harry and Voldemort was predicted," she said softly, her hair hanging as she lowered her head. "And that only one of them would survive." She snorted bitterly. "And yet I never thought that person would be Voldemort, and that Harry would be the one to die. I always believed he would win. Always."

Harry flinched slightly, wanting more than anything to stand upon the staff table and yell: _'I'm here, I'm back!'_ But he kept silent.

"When Voldemort returned, I thought Harry wouldn't be far behind," Luna said, smiling sadly. "I keep looking over my shoulder, expecting him to be there. But he never is. I don't want to believe Harry is truly gone. I refuse to believe it. But it's difficult, when everyone keeps insisting he is, and try to replace him with you. No offence," she added.

"None taken," Harry said, slightly amused, but feeling every bit of Luna's pain.

"I just keep wishing, and praying, but there's nothing I can do but wait. The Sorting Hat's song made me hope, though, that he's on his way back to me. To us," Luna continued, looking up once more. "Still, I suppose it could apply to you as well. But one sentence – 'back once more' made me believe it spoke of Harry, because as far as I know, you're not 'back' from anything. You're just here. But then again, I have to believe it meant Harry, or I'll truly go mad." She smirked. "Most people think I'm sort of mad already, though." She cocked her head to the side thoughtfully. "You remind me of him, you know."

Harry blinked. "I do?"

"Mhmm," Luna said, her silver grey eyes slightly glassy, as though she was looking beyond what was truly in front of her. "A little bit. But at the same time, you're really different."

Harry didn't know what to say. Words escaped him, as he more than anything just wanted to embrace Luna, and never let her go.

Suddenly, a motion to his left drew both their attention, and Dumbledore stood up, smiling. "Dear staff and students," he said. "Because of the rising threat outside these walls, I have decided we need to do something_ fun._ Just because the world outside is grim, do not mean we should stop living. Therefore, Halloween this year will be somewhat different. Instead of a feast, we will have a ball – "

Harry let his head fall onto the table with a loud thump, that echoed through the Hall.

" – As I said," Dumbledore continued, giving Harry an amused look, "a ball. Clothes can be bought at the next Hogsmeade weekend, or sent after. It is over a month until the occasion. Dancing classes will be an obligatory course – for both staff and students - and will take place here in the Great Hall, every Friday and Saturday, between six to eight."

Harry repeatedly slammed his head onto the table.

"That was all, thank you," Dumbledore said, chuckling slightly, and sitting down to the students' excited whispers.

"Why so upset, James?" He wondered, eyes twinkling.

Harry looked up, a large bump on his forehead taking the edge of his glare and making the him look more comical than dangerous.

"I take it you're not much of a dancer," Luna stated, lips twitching slightly, and Harry completely forgot his anger, staring transfixed at her smile. It had always been able to light up a room…

"James?"

"Huh? Oh, uh…not particularly, no," James hurriedly said, blushing slightly.

"I thought nothing was impossible?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry huffed, crossing his arms, a slight pout on his face. "Not when it comes to magic, no. But no magic in the world will suddenly remove my two left feet and give me extraordinary grace on a dance-floor. I don't even know how to waltz!"

"Well, like I said, the dancing lessons are for both staff and students. Of course, I imagined the staff teaching the students, but I'm sure we can make an exception for you." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly.

"Thanks," Harry said dryly. "Do I even have to dance? Can't I just chaperone or something instead?" There was a slight desperation in his voice.

"No," the entire staff chorused, all too amused at the new DADA professor's predicament to grant him any form of mercy.

* * *

Harry sighed, having finished setting up several complex, temporary warding spells on Hogsmeade, which should last until the visit to the village came to an end. As he walked past a clothing store, inside of which several girls were giggling and trying on dress after dress, he grimaced, remember he'd need to pay a visit to it as well. He needed dress robes. He could transfigure something, of course, but it felt a little like cheating…

He kicked on a stone morosely, all too well aware of why he needed dress robes in the first place. He'd done several spells, and Harry now knew practically every dance there was. Unfortunately, that still didn't mean he had the talent or coordination to execute them correctly, or without looking like an graceless idiot.

It was strange, he thought. And unfair, really. He was great at Quidditch, and at fighting and duelling, all of which required him good coordination and control over his limbs. And yet, the art of dancing constantly remained something he could not handle.

He nodded at one of his sixth years absently as he made his way up the street. His lessons were going well – the hostility had gradually lessened, and now it was almost unnoticeable, and Harry was proud of their accomplishments. It had been a long time coming.

Harry froze in his steps as he looked into the Three Broomsticks and saw Luna make her way to a table in the corner, where Ron, Hermione, Luna, Tonks and Neville already sat. They must have heard of the Hogsmeade weekend, and come to keep Luna company, Harry mused, feeling extremely lonely.

Shoulders slumping, he started to walk again, only to jump in shock as someone knocked hard on the glass window he just passed. Spinning around in bewilderment, his blue eyes met amber. Remus Lupin was standing there, holding a pitcher of Butterbeer and gesturing for him to join them.

Harry hesitated, but finally nodded, and he walked inside the warm bar, smiling slightly.

"Mr Ruoivas," Remus said, smiling at him. "It certainly wasn't yesterday."

"Mr Lupin," Harry said, feeling strange not calling his old professor and friend by his first name. "It's nice to see you. How have you been? You look a little bit tired?" He could have kicked himself. It had been the full moon just two days ago. He was an idiot! Of course he would be tired.

"Yes, well," Remus coughed uncomfortably, sitting down beside Tonks, Harry sitting down between Luna and Ron. "I'm battling a slight cold."

Harry nodded. He knew he wasn't supposed to know about Remus' lycanthropy, but it was so hard to keep his mouth shut, especially since he could help… He bit his lower lip, battling with himself for awhile.

"A cold, huh?" He finally said lamely.

Remus nodded. "Yes."

"Mr Ruoivas," Hermione said, smiling. "I haven't seen you since Harry's birthday. And yours, as well. What have you been up to? The newspapers have certainly gone wild about you," she added.

Harry shrugged. "The papers tend to exaggerate," he said dismissively. "I've just been at Hogwarts, teaching." He was all too aware of the many eyes staring at him, and the ears listening in on his conversation.

He never could seem to escape the attention from the public, he thought ruefully. But then again, it was his fault. But it wasn't like he could sit and do nothing while Voldemort attacked innocent children…

And as long as Voldemort had no idea James Ruoivas and Harry Potter was one and the same, that still gave him the advantage of surprise. Voldemort still thought he was invincible.

"They call you the new saviour of the wizarding world," Tonks spoke up. "Is it true?"

"Not remotely," Harry deadpanned.

Neville gave him a sympathetic look. "Well, whether you see yourself as one or not, you've still been given that image. Capturing all those Death Eaters and saving most of the students – it's bound to draw some attention."

Harry grimaced. "I know. I'll just have to deal."

"So you don't think you'll be able to defeat Voldemort, then?" Ron asked.

"Mr Weasley, right?" Harry asked, though he knew full well.

Ron nodded.

"I think," Harry said slowly, "that if people did more to stand up for their own right to live, instead of roll over and wait for someone else to come along and do it for them, this war would have been over long ago."

Ron's ear tips burned red. "That may be true," he said. "But it's not that simple. It was prophesised that only Harry Potter could kill V-Voldemort."

"Also true," Harry said. "But prophecies are vague things. Just because Potter lost, doesn't mean Voldemort's impossible to kill. Who knows? Now when the prophecy has been fulfilled, anyone might be able to kill Voldemort."

Harry new full well the prophecy hadn't been fulfilled, but the public had to stop hiding. If everyone stood up for themselves and fought, well, Voldemort himself wouldn't die until he killed him, many lives could still be saved, and the moral of the wizarding population would probably rise.

"Not to mention," Harry added, "that even though no one dares to take on Voldemort himself, doesn't mean his followers are impossible to kill. Most people, when they see a wand pointed at them, and someone screaming the killing curse, just stand there, and let themselves be hit. That's moronic. Duck, or run, or whatever, but don't stand there like a statue. It's no wonder that so many people are dead when most of them decide it's all over before it's barely begun. _Oh look,_" Harry said, in a mocking tone of voice, clutching his chest theatrically. "_A green __light__, coming against me! I'm dying, ah! May the Lord have mercy __on my soul, goodbye, sweet life, I'll see you all on the other side.__"_

Ron, Hermione, Remus, Neville, Luna and Tonks snickered, and most of the patrons inside the bar turned away from the conversation, embarrassed, Harry's little speech having struck a little bit close to home.

"You have a point, Ruoivas," Remus said, grinning widely.

"Of course I do," Harry scoffed. "Give me your hand." He had finally made up his mind what to do about Remus' lycanthropy. Despite the fact that it would only draw more attention to himself, well, he couldn't let him suffer if he knew how to help. Call it his damn hero-complex kicking in again, but he couldn't help himself.

Remus blinked, surprised at this sudden turn of events. "Pardon?"

"Give me your hand. Come on! Do you want to be cured or not?"

"C-cured?" Rermus stammered. "Eh…really, James, it's alright. It's just a cold. I'll be right as rain in a few days."

Harry snorted. "Just a cold, my arse," he muttered quietly, so no one could hear: "I know you're a werewolf."

Six jaws dropped. "How?"

Harry shrugged. "I just do. So, give me your hand."

Bewildered, Remus did as he was told, placing his hand, palm down, in Harry's.

"You do know that there's no such thing as a cure for lycanthropy, right, James?" Remus asked.

"Yes."

"So what exactly are you trying to do?" Tonks wondered, clutching Remus' other hand worriedly.

"Cure him," Harry stated as though it was a piece of normal everyday news. "There's no _cure_, but I can cure him with my magic."

"That's not possible," Hermione said.

"Says who?" Harry countered. "And you may want to let go of his hand, Tonks," he added, "or the lycanthropy may get transferred to you instead. In fact, all of you should probably move away from the table."

Hermione spluttered, as Tonks, Neville, Ron and Luna hurriedly moved their chairs away from Harry and Remus, Hermione finally doing the same with a huff.

Harry clasped Remus hand between his own and closed his eyes, concentrating, unaware that beside him, Luna had conjured up a parchment and quill, handing over a camera to Neville, both of them getting ready to record what may just be wizarding history. No one dared to utter a single word.

Harry was breathing heavily, muttering something under his breath, a slight golden glow now surrounding his and Remus' hands. The glow grew brighter and brighter, and then, a torrent of pure energy rose, swirling faster and faster – and then, it stopped, and everyone watched as Harry and Remus - seemingly in slow motion - were thrown backwards in opposite directions until they finally came to a stop when they crashed into a wall.

The golden glow, now surrounding Remus only, slowly faded into nothingess, and then, an inhuman noise filled the bar and everyone clutched their ears in pain. Black smoke rose from Remus' unmoving chest, in a cloud, from where the sound was coming, until it reached the ceiling, where it exploded, and disappeared completely.

Remus took a deep breath, jerking forward, eyes snapping open.

"Remus!" Tonks yelled, quickly rushing to his side.

Harry, slumped against another wall, stood up as well, coughing weakly. "That took a bit more energy than I thought," he muttered, blinking, swaying slightly on the spot, before crumpling, unconscious, to the floor.

* * *

_JAMES RUOIVAS CURES LYCANTHROPY!  
__WHAT WAS THOUGHT IMPOSSIBLE HAS BEEN ACHIEVED!_

_Yesterday, wizarding history was made. Yesterday, we found a cure for that which we thought there was no__ne__. James Ruoivas did what no witch or wizard has managed to do before him, and cured lycanthropy, the curse which makes afflicted wizards and witches turn into werewolves during the full moon._

_In an amazing display, Ruoivas simply used his magic to __remove__ the '__sickness__' from Remus Lupin – a known werewolf and war hero – and destroy it, until nothing remained. Dozens of witches and wizards – of them several Hogwarts students, bore witness to the remarkable event taking place at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade Village._

_Ruoivas exhausted himself severely in the attempt, and is currently resting and recovering in Hogwarts' Hospital Wing. We, of _the Quibbler, _hopes he makes a quick recovery__ and wishes him well._

_- Witness statements, see page 4__-5.  
__- An interview with Damocles Belby, inventor of the Wolfsbane potion, see page 6.  
__- An interview with __Newton Artemis Fido Scamander__, author of "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them"__ and creator of the werewolf registry,__ see page 7.  
__- An interview w__ith Albus Dumbledore__ and why he believes James Ruoivas is the new saviour__, see page __8.  
__- An interview with Hippocrates Smethwyk, Healer in charge of the __Dai Llewellyn Ward at St Mungos Hospital__, page 9.  
__- A complete second-to-second account of the event, along with moving pictures, see __page 10-12._

* * *


	10. I am Harry Potter

**The Return of the Saviour.**

I am Harry Potter.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the world of Harry Potter in any form, as it belongs to J.K. Rowling. The lyrics in this chapter the song _"Let her fall"_ were made up by me, and therefore, belongs to me. Do not copy and use without my permission!

SUMMARY: After Voldemort hits Harry with the killing curse in a battle at Hogwarts at the end of Harry's seventh year, Voldemort is forced to retreat, as his soul is once again ripped out of his body when the killing curse bounces of the boy-who-lived for a second time. However, life isn't all roses as Harry himself disappeared mysteriously when the curse hit. Three years later, Harry is back, but this time with a new identity and new powers. Voldemort has returned, and become stronger than ever in Harry's absence, and it is up to the boy-who-can't-seem-to-die to put a stop to the Dark Lord, once and for all.

PAIRINGS: Harry/Luna, Ron/Hermione, Remus/Tonks.

* * *

"Why?" Luna asked shortly, not looking up from the medical charts she was going through. Harry pulled a hand through his long, dark hair with a sigh and s light pout.

"Why not?" He countered. "It's a ball. If I have to suffer through an evening of dancing and spiked punch and Merlin knows what else, I should at least have some fun doing it. Please?" He begged.

Luna finally looked up, her silvery eyes glaring at him slightly. "We're just colleagues, James. Colleagues, who happen to be friends. Nothing more."

"I know!" Harry exclaimed. "So, let's go as friends. Or colleagues, or whatever. Just please…be my date for the ball?"

Luna's lips twitched at his puppy-eyed look. "Fine, I'll go with you. BUT only as colleagues slash friends. Nothing else."

Harry grinned and raised a hand into the air, palm facing her. "This, I solemnly swear," he vowed. He bowed. "I'll meet you at eight in the entrance hall, then."

He practically skipped out the Hospital Wing, not noticing Luna's thoughtful expression, as she stared after James, head cocked to the side, a serene smile on her lips.

* * *

The music from the wizarding band hired for the evening – the Weird Sisters – were already playing at full volume when Luna arrived in the entrance hall, half past eight. To her disappointment? Joy? She wasn't sure – James was still there, waiting, and his face immediately broke into a wide grin, as he looked her up an down, admiration in his eyes.

Luna was dressed in a silvery flowing gown, that, when the light hit it in certain places, or when she moved a certain way, would turn into an icy blue shade. Both colours complimented her eyes, hair and pale complexion nicely, giving her a sort of ethereal, innocent look, that spoke of a bright soul and wisdom beyond her years.

"I was afraid you'd decided to stand me up," he teased, taking her hand, kissing her knuckles, and Luna smiled awkwardly. The truth was, for a long time, she had almost decided to do so, but manners won out, and so, here she was.

"You look beautiful," James complimented as he lead her into the loud Great Hall, and Luna looked down, a slight flush on her cheeks.

"You too," she muttered. James looked very handsome, in dark blue dress robes, his hair tied into a low ponytail by the base of his neck with a ribbon the same colour as his eyes. She didn't understand why she was feeling like this – she liked James a lot. Maybe too much.

He was handsome, kind, funny, powerful, and he reminded her of Harry…and therein laid her problem. Harry. He wasn't dead – or at least she hoped so - but the longer he stayed gone, the harder it was for her to stay 'faithful' to his memory. James liked her, that she was sure of. She liked him too, but Harry…she still loved Harry as well. Or did she? Maybe she only loved the illusion of him? The dream of what could have been? He'd been gone for three years, after all… maybe everyone was right…was she foolish for hoping? She let out a loud sigh.

"What's wrong?" James asked, yelling to be heard over the loud music.

Luna smiled weakly. "Nothing," she said. "I'm just a little warm. Would you mind getting me some punch?"

"Sure!" James nodded, and squeezed her hand before disappearing into the crowd, in search of the refreshments.

"Miss Lovegood," a squeaky voice said, and Luna jumped and she turned to stare at her former Head of House.

"Professor Flitwick," she said, blinking slightly.

The short Charms professor bounced up and down excitedly. "Oh, please, call me Filius. We are colleagues after all!"

"Then I insist you call me Luna," Luna said, smiling.

"As you wish, Luna." Filius grinned up at her. "Where's your date?"

"Oh, we're not dating," Luna said hurriedly, a blush on her face. "James is just a friend."

The professor just smiled knowingly. "If you say so." His face suddenly grew serious. "Luna. Don't put your heart and life on hold because of what might-have-been's. You deserve better."

Luna said nothing. Instead, she fingered slightly with a piece of her hair.

"Harry would have wanted you to be happy, you know," Filius finished, and patted her elbow in comfort. "Maybe it's time you allow yourself to move on." He walked away, just as James returned with two drinks.

"What did professor Flitwick want to talk about?" He wondered, taking a sip of the punch. He frowned as he noticed the tears in her eyes. "Is something wrong?"

Luna smiled shakily. "No. Everything's fine." She swallowed the punch in a single gulp, before throwing the paper-cup into a nearby waste-bin. "Let's dance!" She insisted, and despite James' protests, she managed to drag him onto the dance floor, where she proceeded to lose herself in the fast beat of the music, laughing loudly at James, who, despite doing his best, looked decidedly out of place and incredibly awkward. For once, for the first time in a long time, she allowed herself to be truly happy.

* * *

When the music switched to a slow, seductive song, and many people left the dance floor in favour for the refreshments and talking, Luna visibly hesitated. The only people left dancing were couples, and Harry smiled.

"Want to go sit down?"

Luna bit her lip, looking uncertain for awhile, before taking a deep breath. "No," she said, to Harry's surprise. Luna smiled wryly. "Maybe you'll do better in a dance with less movement."

Harry chuckled nervously as Luna placed her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his shoulder. Harry slowly put her hands on her waist, his heart beating wildly against his ribcage as they both swayed slightly to the music.

_Love long gone.  
__A heart so young__, yet froz__en.  
__Want to move on.  
__But she's __afraid__ to get broken._

_Let her fall against you.  
__Let her lean on your soul.  
__Catch her gently when she's crumbling, baby.  
__Kiss her softly as she cries._

_Show her how  
__To smile again, to love you  
__H__elp her to breathe  
__To live again but for you too.  
__  
Let her fall against you.  
__Let her lean on your soul.  
__Catch her gently when she's crumbling, baby.  
__Kiss her softly as she cries._

_Let her fall against you.  
__Let her lean on your soul.  
__Stop her completely from crumbling, baby  
__Kiss her softly everyday_

_Let her fall against you.  
__Let her fall again.  
__Let her fall for you.  
__And catch her gently when she __does._

The music slowly faded and Harry pulled away carefully, wishing the song would have lasted longer. He frowned as he got sight of Luna's face. Her eyes were closed, but tears were slowly falling from beneath her eyelids down onto her slightly red cheeks.

"Luna?" His voice was hoarse, barely more than whisper, and he used one of his thumbs to wipe away the tears from her face. Luna's eyes fluttered open, her lips slightly parted, and Harry gulped, leaning down slightly.

Their lips met in a soft kiss and Luna's eyes fluttered close again, her body trembling. Harry couldn't tell if it was from passion, excitement, fear, or something else. Maybe all of the above.

"Stop." A soft voice said quietly, and Harry slowly pulled away again. Luna's eyes were now wide open, her eyes brimming with tears that were falling from her eyes in a stream that refused to stop flowing. They shone brightly in the candle light around the Great Hall, and everything had gone quiet around them. Harry had a feeling they were the centre of attention. "I can't," Luna said, choking slightly. "I'm sorry!"

"Luna, wait!" Harry called, but Luna had already taken to flight, running from the Hall as fast as her legs would carry her, and her dress allow her.

Harry cursed wildly, and he took a deep breath to calm himself down, before he followed her, yelling her name. "Luna!"

* * *

Luna was almost unable to see because of her tears as she rushed out onto the grounds, finally coming to a stop by a secluded stone bench behind some large bushes. She sank down onto it, crying desperately, wishing the pain would stop. She couldn't breathe!

How could she do this? She still loved Harry, no question about it, and yet, she'd just allowed another man to kiss her! And worse, a part of her had enjoyed it. Too much. She took several deep breaths, trying to get herself together. Finally, she managed to calm down, only to burst into fresh tears. She hadn't ever cried this much, not even after the last battle and Harry's dea – disappearance. She'd been in too much denial to allow the tears to come.

"You can't be gone!" She cried out to the night air. "You can't be dead! I won't let you! Come back! Please, come back!"

She buried her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking. It wasn't fair! She's finally found whom she thought was the man in her life, only for him to vanish. And now, another man arrived, about whom she was starting to have feelings as well – feelings that she'd been sure she would ever only have for Harry.

Was she giving up on Harry? Had she – or a part of her – somehow, someway, started to accept that he was gone? And if so, was that the right thing to do? Was it time to let Harry go? She didn't want to believe that. And yet, she did, at the same time.

It was all because of James. His appearance had thrown her for a loop. Her life, which she'd had under hard wraps and complete control, had taken a turn of its own. And the worst part was that she didn't know if she minded.

"Luna!"

Luna closed her eyes as the reason for all her troubled thoughts appeared, panting slightly, his hair having escaped the ponytail.

"Go away," she mumbled. "I just want to be alone. No, I need to be alone."

"Too bad," James said, smiling softly, and sitting down beside her. "Because I'm not going anywhere."

Luna glared half-heartedly. "James, please."

James just whistled an innocent tune, and Luna couldn't help but snort. "Fine. Be that way. I'll leave instead." She stood up, only to have her wrist grabbed as she tried to walk away.

"Luna, wait." James sounded tired. "Let me talk to you."

"I don't really want to talk to you, James," Luna hung her head, and wrenched herself out of his grip.

"Give me ten seconds," James begged. "Please. It's all I ask."

"Fine. Ten seconds."

"Would you look at me?" James sounded frustrated, and Luna turned around with a sigh, arms crossed.

"The ten seconds are running out fast so you better start talking," she said, knowing she was rude for no reason, but her mind was all jumbled and her emotions all messed up…

"Look, I know I shouldn't have kissed you," James said nervously. "But I love you."

"You barely know me!" Luna protested. "We've only just met!"

"I can't help what I feel," James said, annoyed.

"And I can't help what I feel, and therein lies the problem!" Luna exclaimed, throwing her hands up. "I have all these confusing feelings for you, that I used to have – and should have – for Harry. It feels as though I'm betraying him, and the fact that you remind me of him doesn't make it better, in fact, it makes it worse!"

James – who had just been smoothing down a piece of his hair in front of his forehead, in a move that was decidedly Harry (he'd always used to do that – pulling his fringe over his scar) – froze and brushed his hair out of his eyes, looking uncomfortable.

"Yes, well…there's an explanation for that." He hesitated. "You might want to sit down for this."

Luna looked highly confused for a second, before her eyes narrowed and she gave him a highly suspicious and distrustful look. "I'd rather stand, thank you," she said coldly.

James sighed. "I really shouldn't be showing you this…"

_'Leonora is going to kill me…'_

"Show me what?" Luna snapped.

"The reason I am so much like Harry Potter…"

Luna's eyes widened in shock and disbelief, as James' hair shortened into a familiar messy black haircut, his blue eyes turned a brilliant green, and a lightning bolt scar appeared on his forehead.

"…Is that I _am_ Harry Potter," James – no, Harry – finished.

For several seconds, but for what felt like an eternity, Luna just stared in a mixture of incredulity, mistrust, amazement and joy.

Harry smiled shakily. "Say something?" He begged.

"…Harry?" Luna whispered, stroking his face in wonder, as though she couldn't really believe it was true he was here.

"Yeah."

SLAP.

"Oww!" Harry cried out, touching his now red cheek where Luna had hit him. "You slapped me!"

"Serves you right!" Luna exclaimed, but she was grinning tearily. "You big jerk. You let me believe you were gone, all this time, when you were right here! Why didn't you tell me!"

"I wasn't supposed to," Harry said. "Still not supposed to, really. You can't tell anyone, and I mean _anyone_. As much as I'd like to, the more people who know, the bigger chance is it for the secret to get out. I can't take that risk. I need the element of surprise over Voldemort. Hopefully, the shock of seeing me will make him drop dead on the spot," he joked.

Luna, however, weren't smiling. "So you have to face him again?"

"I have to. The prophecy wasn't fulfilled last time. And it has to come to an end. I'm more powerful now, don't worry."

"So is he," Luna said.

Harry shrugged. "It doesn't matter. No one but me can finish it. I need to finish it. That means we have to meet again."

Luna nodded, resigned. "Well, I believe in you," she said. "I always have." She stood up on her toes, and their lips met in their second kiss of the evening, this time, with no lies and secrets between them. "And I promise I won't tell anyone," Luna said breathlessly, as they finally pulled away, both their appearances flushed, their hair messed up (well, more messed up than usual, in Harry's case) and lips slightly swollen.

Suddenly, Flitwick came running towards them, and Harry quickly changed his appearance back to that of James Ruoivas, glad that it was dark out.

"There's an attack, on Hogsmeade!" He yelled. "Most of the other professors are already on their way there. Luna, Albus asked you to stay behind with him in order to protect the students in case the attack is a diversion." The small professor kept running towards the gates, without stopping.

"It seems like the time's come sooner later than later," Luna whispered miserably, clutching the front of Harry's – now James' again – dressrobes.

Harry squeezed her shoulders gently. "I promise I'll be careful," he said, placing a kiss on her forehead. And then, he was gone, and Luna was gripping nothing but air, staring at the spot from which Harry had disapparated. The fact that it was supposed to be impossible to do so from Hogwarts grounds didn't even cross her mind. Nothing Harry did surprised her anymore.

"Somehow, Harry Potter and 'careful' are words that never sounds quite right in the same sentence," Luna mumbled to herself, but she smiled, closing her eyes, feeling that everything would turn out okay.

She had faith in him.

* * *

_If you want to listen to the song "Let her fall" (written, composed and sung by me, which makes it copyrighted to me) it will be put up on my profilepage within the month. I will also put it up on my website._

* * *


	11. Your worst nightmare

**The Return of the Saviour.**

Your worst nightmare.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the world of Harry Potter in any form, as it belongs to J.K. Rowling. The lyrics in this chapter the song "Let her fall" were made up by me, and therefore, belongs to me. Do not copy and use without my permission!

SUMMARY: After Voldemort hits Harry with the killing curse in a battle at Hogwarts at the end of Harry's seventh year, Voldemort is forced to retreat, as his soul is once again ripped out of his body when the killing curse bounces of the boy-who-lived for a second time. However, life isn't all roses as Harry himself disappeared mysteriously when the curse hit. Three years later, Harry is back, but this time with a new identity and new powers. Voldemort has returned, and become stronger than ever in Harry's absence, and it is up to the boy-who-can't-seem-to-die to put a stop to the Dark Lord, once and for all.

PAIRINGS: Harry/Luna, Ron/Hermione, Remus/Tonks.

* * *

Harry's heart was drumming wildly against his chest as he arrived in Hogsmeade soundlessly. His eyes immediately teared up from the heavy smoke pouring out from the burning buildings. The air was filled with curses, most of them red and green, and the inhabitants of the small village could be heard screaming, crying and pleading for mercy.

Above the village, a giant Dark Mark was burning in bright green.

Looking around wildly, Harry slowly crept towards the wall of a crumbled building, crouching slightly. A few feet ahead of him, a Death Eater was cursing someone whom he immediately recognized as Madame Rosmerta, sobbing in pain.

"Please, stop! Please! Have mercy! I'll do anything…!"

"CRUCIO!"

"AAAAAAIEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The pleading words coming from Three Broomstick's owner struck a chord deep inside Harry – they were eerily close to his own mother's dying words.

His blue eyes flashed green – luckily, no one was around to see this – and he raised his hand. A flash of bright light suddenly lit up the entire village, forcing everyone – Death Eater and villager alike – to temporarily close their eyes. When they opened them, the smoke was gone.

Harry raised his wand, quickly stunning the Death Eater torturing Madame Rosmerta. The Death Eaters, who had been slightly disoriented from the bright flash, and lack of smoke covering them when it disappeared, let out shouts of outrage, and quickly starting shouting out more curses. Most of them were green this time. Apparently, they had realised something was wrong.

"You'll be alright now," Harry mumbled, hurriedly placing a hand on Madame Rosmerta, who was sobbing in relief and gratefulness, clutching his hands.

"Thank you. Thank you!"

Harry just nodded. There was another flash of light, and Madame Rosmerta disappeared, now safely in Hogwarts Hospital Wing, the place Harry had transported her too.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Hogwarts' staff arriving, immediately engaging in battle with the Death Eaters. Relieved, Harry stood up, looking around for his true target – Voldemort. Narrowing his eyes, he saw the Dark Lord, further up the street, smiling in grim pleasure at the destruction going on.

Concentrating, Harry disappeared from his spot, and reappeared behind Voldemort.

"Hello Tom," he said conversationally.

Voldemort spun around, sneering, as he looked him up and down.

"Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare," Harry growled, before sending a slashing curse towards the Dark Lord, who quickly blocked it.

Voldemort laughed. "Really?"

Harry pursed his lips, sending of more curses in rapid succession, most of them those you were taught within the Hogwarts curriculum. Voldemort seemed amused by his display, easily side-stepping or blocking each and everyone of them.

"Ah, so you are yet another Harry Potter-wannabe. Trying to be a hero, boy?" He asked, chortling.

"My name is James Ruoivas," Harry said, while flinging a bombarda curse at Voldemort. The Dark Lord easily re-directed it, letting it fly into a building which exploded. "I believe you've read about me in the newspaper?"

"Yes," Voldemort said amusedly. "I have. To be honest, from the way the media has been going on, I expected someone…bigger. More powerful. It is now obvious they were exaggerating. You are just a small annoyance, if that. I could crush you before you realised what was happening. Do you really expect these curses to hurt me, boy? They are child's play. And I am immortal."

"No one is immortal," Harry snorted. "Not even you." Before Voldemort could utter another word, Harry flung out his hand, and Voldemort's eyes widened as he felt himself flying through the air, landing on the scorched ground several feet back, disoriented and slightly confused.

Harry smirked. Mission one – make the Dark Lord underestimate him: Accomplished. Mission to – give the Dark Lord an uncomfortable surprise: Accomplished. Mission three – kill the bastard: Soon to be fulfilled.

Walking forward, Harry sent of more wandless curses at Voldemort, who had to roll away in order to not get hit. Sooner than Harry wanted to admit, he was standing, and they began to exchange another volley of curses, all of them on a higher level than the 'child's play' they had previously been doing.

"I suppose the newspaper were correct, to a certain extent," Voldemort admitted. "But you still have nothing on me. Harry Potter was the only one who could kill me, and while this display is more impressive than what you lead me to believe you were capable of – " he made a theatrical pause, before flinging out his own hand, and it was Harry's turn to fly several feet, as a fireball his him in the chest, heavily scorching him, the power breaking several ribs.

" – it has nothing on my own power," Voldemort finished.

Harry coughed weakly, cursing himself for doing the same mistake as Voldemort – he had underestimated his oppononent. Why hadn't he listened to Luna? It was obvious Voldermort was also more powerful this time around.

Harry struggled to his feet, while ducking and blocking Voldemort's curses – all of them now wandless and deadly.

"I suppose play-time is over then," Harry said, levitating himself into the air, and bombarding Voldemort with curses from above. Voldemort looked slightly shocked, but quickly retaliated by levitating himself up also.

Their duel had now left the grounds, and as the two kept blocking and cursing each other, the wind forced them closer to the centre of the village, neither of them noticing. Below them, the battle between Death Eaters and the Hogwarts staff continued.

Harry lifted his hands towards the skies, and there was a large flash of lightning. The clouds thundered and rain started to fall upon them, putting out the fires below.

Voldemort couldn't help but be impressed – and more than slightly intimidated, now when it was obvious Ruoivas had a lot more power than he had let on. The curses now coming from the young man – all of them wandless and silent – some of them even without any movement with his hands to direct them – were all destructive, designed to kill – or rather, obliterate him from existence completely.

Harry re-directed a lightning bolt towards Voldemort (inwardly appreciating the irony in that) while sending of several other curses with his other hand.

"James Ruoivas," Lord Voldemort yelled out. "I am impressed with your power, and Lord Voldemort can be merciful. Join me, and I will spare your life."

Harry rolled his eyes. Why had he just known those would be the next words out of his mouth? The battle below had come to an abrupt stop as everyone, dark and light soldiers alike, along with the remaining villagers, stared up at the skies and the epic battle going on above.

"Let me think…hmmm…NO!" Harry yelled. Around them, the wind grew wilder, and a whirlwind began to form itself beside Harry. With a swish of his hand, the tornado, flashing with electrical torrents, approached Voldemort. The Dark Lord desperately tried to stop it and control it before it reached him, but to no avail, and Voldemort's eyes narrowed.

"This is not over," he hissed, before teleporting away from the skies, taking his followers – most of them bound or incapacitated – with him.

Harry's shoulders slumped. Damnit! And he had been so close…

The storm settled, and fluffy white clouds reappeared, the sun shining brightly upon the destroyed village. Harry slowly floated to the ground, breathing heavily as his wounds made themselves known.

The professors of Hogwarts stared at him with wide eyes, impressed, and more than scared of his display of power they'd seen above.

Closing his eyes, Harry focused his power – Merlin, he was tired – on healing the village and the remaining people. Houses became hole, scorched colours became new and bright, wounds disappeared and windows repaired themselves. The burned ground on which he walked became green again.

Dizzily, Harry teleported himself into Hogwarts hospital wing, were Luna let out a gasp of shock and dismay at the sight of his wounds.

"Ha – James!"

The last thing he saw before slumping into unconsciousness was Luna's concerned face hovering above him.

* * *

_ATTACK ON HOGSMEADE!  
__JAMES RUOIVAS __PROVES HIMSELF AS THE NEW SAVIOUR!_

_Yesterday, in an attack that shocked the __wizarding__ world, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named launched a surprise attack on __Hogsmeade__ Village._

_Luckily, Hogwarts staff was quick to respond to the threat and appeared in the village were they proceeded to engage the Death Eaters in Battle. Everyone, that is, but James __Ruoivas__, the new Defence __Against__ the Dark Arts professor._

_Ruoivas__, upon __apparating__ into the village – this reporter reminds his readers that it is impossible to do so from Hogwarts grounds, and should have been made even more impossible due to the anti-__apparation__ wards put upon the village (which made it impossible for the Ministry __Aurors__ to reach the area) – engaged in battle with You-Know-Who himself._

_In a battle taking place in the skies, You-Know-Who proved why he is the most dangerous foe the __wizarding__ world has seen – even more so than __Gellert__Grindelwald__ – and why James __Ruoivas__ is the new hope of the people of Britain._

_In an impressive display of magic, __Rupivas__ managed to not only hold the Dark Lord of, but also drive him away from the scene. Following this, __Ruoivas__ single-handedly healed every wound of those remaining in __Hogsmeade__, and restored the village to its former glory, before __apparating__ back to Hogwarts._

_- __A complete second-to-second account __of the battle between You-Know-Who and James __Ruoivas__, along with moving pictures__ see __page 3-5.  
__- For witness statements, see page 6-7.  
__- For an interview with the Minister of Magic, see page 8.  
__- For an interview with un-named Unspe__a__kable, and why the display of magic __Ruoivas__ did should be, for all intent and purposes, impossible, see page 9-10._

* * *

"Why did you not tell me of James Ruoivas, Severussss?" The Dark Lord hissed, red eyes glinting as he stroked the back of Nagini.

"I apologise, my Lord," Severus Snape said, inwardly gulping. He knew that whatever he said here today would end in pain. Since the defeat in Hogsmeade, Voldemort was in a foul mood.

What was supposed to have shown the wizarding world that the Dark Lord was back, and would show no mercy – even more than the outbreak of his followers in Azkaban – had become a humiliating defeat.

Britain was hailing James Ruoivas as their new hero, and almost every newspaper and radio broadcast were publishing debates of how and why Voldemort would soon be defeated. The light side was in high spirits, while the dark had been forced to move back into the shadows, skulking, and tail between their legs.

"I swear to you that I had no idea of the power James Ruoivas wielded," Snape continued. "I had been lead to believe Ruoivas was just another dunderhead on the Defence post. If I had known, I would have let you know, my Lord."

"You should have known!" Voldemort spat. "Never assume, Severus! CRUCIO!"

Snape gritted his teeth, bowing his head against the pain, which was even worse than usual. No, the Dark Lord was not pleased.

"Tell me what you do know," Voldemort ordered.

"Yes, my Lord. James Ruoivas was born on the exact same date and year as Harry Potter. He is extremely secretive, and has not said where he was schooled or where he came from. In his classes, he is trying to make the Houses work together. He seems to believe that nothing is impossible."

"Nothing is impossible?" Voldemort sneered. "Why did you not tell me about him? The information you just gave me should have shown that he could be a force to be reckoned with! CRUCIO!"

Snape's eyes bulged as the curse hit him again.

"Born on the same day as Harry Potter," Voldemort spat, increasing the power under the curse.

"The same year!"

Snape writhed in pain.

"A secret past!"

Snape's mouth opened in a silent scream.

"Removing the boundaries the Houses places on the students!"

Snape couldn't help it – he screamed.

Voldemort lowered his wand. "Do not displease me again, Severus," he warned.

"Never, my Lord," Snape panted. "Never again."

"Good. You are dismissed. Call for Wormtail."

"Yes, my Lord," Snape said, standing up shakily, bowing and backing out of the chambers, stumbling and sweating.

Voldemort was afraid. He would never admit it, but his encounter with Ruoivas had scared him more than he thought possible. And the information from Snape was worrying. Born on the exact date as Harry Potter… Seemingly unlimited Power… No one knew where he came from…

What if James Ruoivas was the boy in the prophecy?

Had he, the great Lord Voldemort, wasted his time and resources on Potter for no reason?

Why had he not known of James Ruoivas existence?

Was James Ruoivas even his real name?

"Y-you s-summoned me, my L-Lord?" Peter Pettigrew entered his chambers, bowing.

"Yes. Go to Hogwarts. Spy on James Ruoivas. I want to know…everything there is to know about him. Do not come back until you have information."

"Y-yes, my Lord."

"And Wormtail? Keep an eye on Snape as well. The fact that he did not see it fit to tell me about Ruoivas until I had met him, is…worrying. He may not be loyal."

"Y-yes my Lord."

"Try to find out if Ruoivas can be turned. He said no when I asked…but there was so much anger there," Voldemort mused. "If he could be turned…that would remove all my troubles. I would be undefeatable, once and for all."

"O-of course, my Lord," Wormtail simpered, bowing and bowing, kissing the hem of Voldemort's robes.

Voldemort rolled his eyes. "What are you waiting for? Leave!"

"Yes my Lord!" Pettigrew squeaked, turning around and scurrying from the chambers.

"Wormtail!" Voldemort called after him, and Peter froze.

"Y-yes, my Lord?"

"Never turn your back on Lord Voldemort," he said silkily. "CRUCIO!"

* * *

_The song from the last chapter is taking a little longer than expected. Half the story is now finished and published._

* * *


	12. Magic taught me

**The Return of the Saviour.**

Magic taught me.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the world of Harry Potter in any form, as it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

SUMMARY: After Voldemort hits Harry with the killing curse in a battle at Hogwarts at the end of Harry's seventh year, Voldemort is forced to retreat, as his soul is once again ripped out of his body when the killing curse bounces of the boy-who-lived for a second time. However, life isn't all roses as Harry himself disappeared mysteriously when the curse hit. Three years later, Harry is back, but this time with a new identity and new powers. Voldemort has returned, and become stronger than ever in Harry's absence, and it is up to the boy-who-can't-seem-to-die to put a stop to the Dark Lord, once and for all.

PAIRINGS: Harry/Luna, Ron/Hermione, Remus/Tonks.

* * *

"Ah, Severus," Dumbledore greeted. "Back from your meeting with Lord Voldemort, I see. How was it?"

"Painful," Snape gritted out, sinking down in the chair in front of the Headmaster's desk, eyeing the lemon-drops offered with utter distaste. "He wasn't…pleased , that I had 'forgotten' to tell him about Ruoivas."

"I am sorry," Dumbledore apologized sincerely.

"I expected it," Snape said sourly. "I am afraid he may suspect my true allegiance," he added after a short pause.

"Oh?"

"Yes. He called for Pettigrew directly after me. And we all know where his power lie, rat as he is."

"Ah. Sneaking around undetected…of course," Dumbledore mused, fingerinh his beard thoughtfully. "You believe Voldemort has ordered him to keep you under observation?"

"I have no proof, but it would not surprise me," Snape admitted.

"Hmm… Well, we just have to make him believe you are loyal, then," Dumbledore surmised. "Just as Pettigrew will keep you under observation, I want you to find out everything there is to know about James Ruoivas for me. Befriend him, if necessary."

Snape gave him a disgusted look. "Befriend him? Are you mad?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Madness is the sign of a true genius, is it not, Severus?" He said, smiling widely. "Yes. Befriend him. Hopefully, that will make Pettigrew believe you are 

doing everything in your power to please Voldemort, even at the expense of your own enjoyment."

"And the information I find out?" Snape questioned. "Should I tell him?"

"You will tell me, first, of course," Dumledore chuckled. "And together, you and I will then decide what to tell Voldemort."

* * *

"Ruoivas," Snape said, making Harry turn around in the corridor, staring at the Potions Master with confusion.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"I…wanted to apologize," Snape said, looking as though he had just swallowed a sour lemon. "I have been acting…childish, and judged you before I really knew what you are capable of. Before I knew what sort of man you are. For that, I am sorry."

Harry let an eyebrow rise in utter surprise. Snape. Apolizing. Willingly. What was the world coming to? And for that matter, what did Snape really want? Harry knew Snape, even if his alter-ego didn't, and he knew Snape would never approach him like this without an outer motive. What was it? Harry's lips twitched. Until he figured it out, it didn't hurt having a little 'fun.' He would play along, if for no other reason than his own amusement.

"Why, Severus," he said with a wide smile. "I really didn't expect this! How kind of you!"

Snape forced a smile upon his face, his eyes betraying his real emotions though. "Thank you," he said stiffly. Harry was inwardly laughing his arse of. This was hilarious already! He was having the time of his life! Never before had he thought he would ever want call Snape 'kind', but his reaction made him want to say it again, just to make him suffer.

"Was it something else you wanted?" Harry said mildly, knowing he had to go and lock himself up somewhere, so he could laugh out loud. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up before breaking down.

"No. Just…I hope this was the first step to…a new and improved relationship between us. We are colleagues, after all, Snape said, not completely able to hide a grimace.

"Indeed," Harry agreed, inclining his head. "Well. I suppose I will see you at dinner?"

Snape merely nodded, and turned around, his black cloak swirling behind him as usual, leaving Harry standing in the corridor, a wide grin on his face.

* * *

The 'game' between Snape and Harry continued, Harry quickly having come to the realization that Snape was only pretending to be nice, so he could figure out his 'secrets.' The only thing Harry wasn't sure of was whether he was doing it for Voldemort, or for Dumbledore, or both. He doubted it was for the Head of Slytherin's own amusement. If that 

was the case, he would have tried a different route. 'Friendship' was not a word Harry thought existed in Snape's vocabulary.

The Potion's Master had already tried Legilimency. The first time, Harry had made Snape see Harry thinking about his DADA lesson, where one of his Slytherins had made a fool out of himself. The second time, Harry made him see a staged conversation between himself and Luna Lovegood, in which he had gushed over how_ nice_ Snape was, and how _talented_ and _caring _and_ considerate _he was, and how he couldn't _wait _to see what _Sevvie_ had gotten him for Christmas. Yep. Harry had smeared it on good. Snape hadn't tried to enter his mind since.

Currently, Harry was having tea with Snape in his office, having a peaceful conversation. Harry was more than aware that Snape had probably spiked his drink, from the way he was watching Harry like a predator.

Harry lifted the cup and took a small sip, trying to taste what it was, but felt nothing. _'Veritaserum._' Harry thought, as he felt his eyes glaze over and his mind become strangely blank. _'Of course. Both tasteless and odorless… I should have been more careful. Can I really counter this?'_

"What is your name?" Snape said.

Harry opened his mouth unthinkingly, about to answer 'Harry James Potter,' when he realized the question had two answers. He was both Harry Potter and James Ruoivas. Currently, however, he was… "James Ruoivas." His voice came out strangely void of all emotion.

Snape's eyes narrowed. "When is your birthday?"

"July 31, 1980."

"Why did you take the post as Defence Against the Dark Arts professor."

"I was told it was the only position at Hogwarts that was free."

Snape gritted his teeth. He had to rephrase the question. "Why did you decide to take up the post in the first place?"

"I wanted to be at a place where Voldemort will sooner or later attack, so I can kill him. Hogwarts has always been one of his ultimate goals."

Snape flinched as he heard the Dark Lord's name. "What makes you think you can kill him?"

"Because I can't fail."

Snape rolled his eyes. Typical. A moron. Albeit a powerful moron, but a moron nonetheless, no doubt with a head clouded with dreams of glory. "Who told you to take the position? Who is your leader?"

"Leonora."

"And she is who?"

"She just is."

"That's not an answer," Snape massaged his temples, feeling a headache coming on. "Who is she to you, then?"

"My guide. Everything."

Snape's eyes narrowed. Ruoivas clearly cared about this Leonora a great deal, then. Looked up to her. Worshipped her, apparently. "Do you love her?"

"In a way."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I am grateful to her. She enables me to be more than what I was. She_ is _me. Yet she is not. She is more. Unrestricted. Infinite. The word 'love' cannot describe the emotions I feel for her. She is far too complex. She is more than what anyone can comprehend."

"Your powers," Snape said, deciding to change the subject as his headache only got worse. "What are their limits?"

"As far as I am aware, they are unlimited. Nothing is impossible."

"You lie," Snape spat. "There are a lot of things impossible in this world. What are your power's limits?"

"Nothing is impossible," Harry repeated, as in a dream.

"Very well," Snape said and pursed his lips, considering his next question. "Who taught you magic?"

"Magic taught me."

Well, that told him a whole lot of nothing, Snape inwardly grumbled, cursing the man's clearly philosophical thinking. "What is your opinion of Albus Dumbledore?"

"He is powerful. He is manipulative. He looks to the greater good, not caring what or who is sacrificed in the process. He wants Voldemort defeated, yet he is part of the reason Voldemort came to be. He rules the people around him like chess pieces, but makes the people believe they make their own choices. He uses his grandfather-ly persona to reach his own ends. He wanted Harry Potter to die as he killed Voldemort, because then he would be the most powerful wizard alive, still, and that would enable him to rule the wizarding world from behind the scenes once more. He is suspicious of me. He is afraid of my powers. He believes I am the real Boy-Who-Lived. He believes – "

" – That is enough," Snape interrupted, having gained a lot more than what he asked for. Yet a lot to contemplate as well. "Where were you born?"

"In Britian."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Where in Britian?"

"In a hospital."

"What hospital?" Snape asked, knowing this was a question Ruoivas was clearly fighting. Why? What didn't he want Snape to find out?

"I'm not certain."

Snape wanted to rip his hair out with frustration. "Make an educated guess," he hissed.

"St. Mungos."

Snape leaned back in his chair. Good. St. Mungos would have records of every patient born there. It was a start.

Snape sighed, looking at his watch. The Veritaserum ought to wear off soon, and yet, he hadn't learnt that much at all… "What were you parents' names?" He finally asked, knowing that would be a good start. Once he had the names, dragging up the rest of Ruoivas past would only be a matter of time.

"J – " Ruoivas said, obviously struggling with himself, and then he shook his head and blinked, the potion having worn off at last. "You drugged me," he said, looking at Snape with narrowed eyes.

Snape had already drawn his wand. _"Obliviate."_

Ruoivas shook his head, staring at Snape in confusion. "We had a nice chat about our lesson plans over a cup of tea," Snape said as the spell took hold over the DADA professor. "Then you went back to your room and fell asleep. Go."

Ruoivas rose, still slightly dazed, and walked out of the office, the door closing behind him.

* * *

The moment Harry was out of the office, he turned back around, contemplating things. The wandless and invisible shield had absorbed the Oblivation spell nicely. That didn't stop Snape from knowing what he had found out during the interrogation though.

Pursing his lips, Harry went over his answers in his head, coming to the conclusion that he hadn't said anything really damaging. Snape couldn't make anything out of his first several answers, other than he was slightly off his rocker, far too idealistic and clearly adoring his 'tutor,' Leonora, who could be anyone really. Snape would never figure out that Leonora was the 'magic' that had taught him in the first place.

Nor did the answer he had given Snape on his question about Dumbledore harm him. If anything, it hurt Dumbledore. Harry had never been certain of which side Snape was truly on, but he knew that the Potions Master was not loyal enough to Dumbledore that he would go to 

him with this particular piece of information, and risk being obliviated of it, in case it turned out to be true.

No. Being the Slytherin that he was, Snape would put the information away in his mind, observe Dumbledore's actions, bost past and present, and come to his own conclusion about the Headmaster. Whether that conclusion would be the same as Harry's was another question, and the most damaging it could do was having Snape give his true allegiance to Voldemort, once and for all, if he hadn't already, and in that case, Harry was looking forward to kicking Snape's butt on the battle field.

The answers that worried him were the last. He would have to rid Snape of the memories of him being born in a hospital and St. Mungos (which, from Harry's side, was only a guess. He had never bothered to find out where he was born exactly), and replace them with Harry telling Snape he was born in a little cabin somewhere, that he grew up with them, until they passed away and was then given to his aunt and uncle.

Nodding to himself, he turned himself invisible, and then leaned up against the wall, waiting for Snape to come outside. It didn't take long.

The Potions Master's door opened, and Snape stepped out, looking extremely pleased with himself. Harry smiled, and held out a hand as he passed him.

"_Obliviate!"_


	13. The death of me

**The Return of the Saviour.**

The death of me.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the world of Harry Potter in any form, as it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

SUMMARY: After Voldemort hits Harry with the killing curse in a battle at Hogwarts at the end of Harry's seventh year, Voldemort is forced to retreat, as his soul is once again ripped out of his body when the killing curse bounces of the boy-who-lived for a second time. However, life isn't all roses as Harry himself disappeared mysteriously when the curse hit. Three years later, Harry is back, but this time with a new identity and new powers. Voldemort has returned, and become stronger than ever in Harry's absence, and it is up to the boy-who-can't-seem-to-die to put a stop to the Dark Lord, once and for all.

PAIRINGS: Harry/Luna, Ron/Hermione, Remus/Tonks.

* * *

"You can't catch me!" Luna yelled, ducking behind a tree to escape the volley of snowballs Harry was levitating her way. "And using magic is cheating!"

Harry laughed, loving the fact that Luna was more and more becoming the Luna he remembered; the carefree spirit, who was almost constantly happy and able to put a smile – whether that was one of joy or confusion – on anyone's face. Loving, caring, and special. It seemed that finding out the truth of who he really was had saved her from becoming sad and bitter, a mere shadow of herself, and Harry wished he would have told her sooner – Leonoras possible wrath be damned.

Harry was interrupted by his thoughts when a snowball hit him in the face. "Omph!"

"You have to pay attention Ruoivas," Luna teased. "Or the nargles will get you."

Harry spluttered, spitting out snow. "Nargles? But there are no mistletoes!"

"Oh, my mistake," Luna's eyes twinkled. "The Blibbering Humdingers, then. They like to hide in snowballs."

Harry grinned stupidly. "I love you," he said, and Luna smiled.

"I love you too, Harry James Ruoivas Potter."

Harry snorted. "You do know Ruoivas is made up, right?"

"No, it isn't," Luna said sweetly. "It's just backwards."

"I'm not a saviour, Luna," Harry said ruefully.

"Yes, you are. You're my saviour, and everyone else's. But if you don't like it, you could always use 'Oreh' as your fake last name, but it's more difficult to say, and it doesn't quite have that 'spice' to it."

Harry snorted, pulling Luna into his arms. "Merlin, you're amazing."

"I am, aren't IAAAAAAAAAIE!"

Harry laughed out loud, running off, as Luna desperately tried to catch the snowball he'd dropped inside her sweater. "James Ruoivas, I'm going to kill you!" She yelled.

"You have to catch me first!"

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was not his usual twinkling self as he walked into the Ministry building. Indeed, he was frowning quite deeply, making everyone who saw him whisper excitedly; what had put him in this mood?

The reason for Dumbledore's current puckered brow could be spelled in two words: James Ruoivas. Severus' investigation had gathered almost nothing – the answers the Potions Master had managed to gain from him, even with the use of Veritaserum was only completely infuriating. Not to mention, Snape had been acting...different around him, lately, and Dumbledore was worried. Was the Potions Master slipping back towards being a devoted follower of the dark?

"Albus!" A grey-haired Ministry Witch said as the Headmaster reached his destination, smiling at him. "What brings you to the archives?"

"Marina, I'm looking for any information you have about James Ruoivas," Albus said tiredly. "Birth records, parent records, school records, work records _dentist _records for all I care, just give me something."

Marina's face fell. "You're not the only one. Since that awful battle at Hogsmeade, _everyone _have been here rooting for information; reporters and civilians alike."

"And?" Dumbledore said expectantly.

"Nothing," Marina shrugged. "There is nothing. It's like he doesn't exist."

Albus gawked. "But he must!"

"I'm sorry, Albus, but the Ministry Archives are empty of anything regarding James Ruoivas, as are all other Archive Records in Britain, and Europe. I even contacted all my connections in Asia, America, Australia and Africa, once I realised how desperate everyone is about finding out something...but there's nothing, anywhere."

"Well, maybe under another name? Have you searched for his name in connection to a change of identity?" Dumbledore asked impatiently.

"I have done _everything,_" Marina said. "I even asked the Unspeakables, but they are just as curious as you are."

"Well, do it again," Dumbledore said, slightly snappishly. "Maybe you did it wrong the first time." He was aware he was rude, not to mention, completely out of character from his benevolent, wise wizard persona, but James Ruoivas was trying his last straw of patient.

Marina's eyes narrowed. "I have done search after search, time and time again, and come up empty handed each and every attempt. And I cannot believe you're trying to tell me how to do my job! I have been at this post for over eighty years; I'm quite sure I know what I'm doing! Didn't your mother teach you, that if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all?"

Dumbledore winced, realising he'd gone one step too far.

"Now get out! I have actual _work _to be doing, work not involving fumbling around in the dark

for that which doesn't exist."

"I apologise, Marina," Dumbledore said, trying to smooth over his transgression before he left. "This whole situation just has me very frustrated."

Marina sniffed, slightly miffed still, but already calming down – this was Albus Dumbledore after all. "You and everyone else, Albus. You and everyone else."

* * *

"He's staring at you again," Luna whispered in Harry's ear at the staff table in the Great Hall two weeks later. It was Christmas, and the castle was mostly empty of students, with a few exceptions. Currently the staff and the few remaining pupils were enjoying dinner in the well-decorated Hall.

Harry rolled his eyes. At first, having Dumbledore himself try and figure him out, by watching him constantly had been sort of entertaining. Now, however, it was growing old, not to mention, extremely annoying. He and Luna couldn't relax anywhere, he had to be extremely careful in case something Dumbledore saw would make him connect James Ruoivas and Harry Potter. "He's such an infuriating stalker," Harry muttered, angrily spearing a sausage with his fork.

Luna giggled. "Albus," she said out loud, "have you been affected with bad case of wrackspurts? I have heard that sometimes makes a person go a bit wonky, and that include ea sudden attraction to the same sex, and with the way you've been staring at James..." she trailed off, smiling sweetly, "well, you can see why I would be worried."

The rest of the professors, including Snape, snorted into their food, desperately trying to hide their laughter.

To his credit, Dumbledore's only reaction was to grin jovially (and if his grin was a bit too wide...well, no one dared to comment on it). "Not at all, Luna, my dear. Just looking out for a much less experienced youngster."

"Maybe you should be looking out for yourself," Harry muttered to himself, inwardly making up a list titled 'ten gruesome ways Albus Dumbledore met his death.' Unfortunately, Albus had heard him, because his normally twinkling blue eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me, James, I didn't quite catch that?"

Harry visibly winced, and only Luna's comforting pat on his knee calmed him enough to come up with an answer. "I said, maybe you should be looking out for the less experienced students instead. After all, I think the battle at Hogsmeade showed everyone I can take care of myself. The incident at the Hogwarts Express on the other hand, clearly proves that the students' protection needs to be taken more seriously." Harry knew it was a low blow, as Dumbledore wasn't the only one to wince at that, but frankly, he was tired of the Headmaster's games: If Dumbledore wanted to play, well, Harry wasn't beyond getting himself dirty.

The door to the Great Hall suddenly slammed open, and before anyone else had time to react, Harry was up from his seat, arms outstretched, and blasting the entering figures back outside.

"Oww..." Ron Weasley said, rubbing his head.

Harry winced, and coughed uncomfortably. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. "Reflex."

"That's quite alright," Remus Lupin said, helping Nymphadora Tonks to her feet.

"Did I hurt anyone badly?" Harry said, wringing his hands worriedly. "If so, I can heal you?"

"Just some bumps," Angelina Weasley, nee Johnson, Harry's former Quidditch team member said. "No worries. I've had worse playing Quidditch."

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you all doing here?" Harry said, looking around at the large group of people, picking themselves up from the floor, all in various state of disarray. "I remember some of you from Harry Potter's birthday party, but - "

" – They are here at my invitation," Dumbledore interrupted.

Hermione nodded. "Yes. Since Harry Potter died, all who knew him, and all who helps in the fight against You-Know-Who, likes to spend Christmas together, to remember and honour him."

"Good Lord," Harry muttered under his breath, both embarrassed and exasperated. Really, the gathering at his birthday, he could understand, but Christmas as well? And all that, to celebreate someone who they believed had died_, losing_ to Voldemort? It all made him fear what things would be like when he 'returned from the grave' and _won._

"I'm sorry, I was under the impression you _liked _Harry Potter," Hermione said, voice dangerously low, and Harry looked up, startled. Apparently she and everyone else had heard his comment. "But maybe I was wrong! Maybe you don't like the fact that another 'hero' than you gets the attention for once!" Her voice had risen several octaves and Harry winced.

"'Mione, calm down," Ron muttered, flushing.

"No, I will not calm down!" Hermione said shrilly. "Harry was our friend! How dare you mock him?!"

Harry sighed. Keeping up this act was becoming more trying for every second that passed. "I was not mocking him," he said, pinching his nose. "All I'm saying is that, honouring someone's memory is all well and good, and I'm sure Harry Potter would be quite touched. But don't you think he would have wanted you to enjoy your holidays, rather than dwell on the sorrowful past?"

Several of the people in the Great Hall now either nodded, or mumbled their agreements.

"Well, we don't know what he would have liked, now, do we?" Hermione said, tears suddenly gathering in her eyes. "Because he's _dead! _And you didn't know him at all, so how dare you pretend to know what he would have thought?!"

Silence. Complete and utter silence, as everyone stared at Hermione's uncharacteristic outburst. Everyone had always been under the impression she'd been one of those who absolutely refused to believe Harry was dead, but now, she'd just admitted otherwise.

"Harry is not dead," Luna's voice rang out as she walked up to them.

"Oh, stop fooling yourself, Luna!" Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "I tried to fool myself, but I can't any longer! Harry is gone, and he's not coming back. I pride myself on being a very logical person, and logic says Harry Potter is dead."'

"Just like Voldemort was 'dead?'" Luna countered. "Just because some things can't be proved, don't mean they're not there."

"And that means so much coming from you, doesn't it?" Hermione said, drying her eyes with her sleeves. "You believe in Crinkle Rumped Snorcocks!"

Harry – and everyone else - desperately tried to hold back a snort at Hermione's mispronunciation. The situation was far from funny, but _that _was.

Luna's eyes narrowed dangerously. "It's _Crumple Horned Snorkacks_," she hissed. "And Harry isn't dead! Just because you're so narrow-minded – "

" – Narrow minded?!"

" – you can't see it, doesn't mean you're always right!"

"Then, tell me, Luna," Hermione said, eyes shining, "if you believe Harry isn't dead, then why, in Merlin's name are you going on balls and dates and God knows what else with _James_? Isn't that being _unfaithful_? Or maybe you just like the fact that you now have _two _saviours running after your skirt!"

Luna paled, and Hermione snapped her mouth shut, realising she'd stepped over a line – several lines, in fact. Even Ron wouldn't look at her. "I'm sorry, Luna, I shouldn't have – "

She didn't have a chance to finish her sentence as Luna rushed past her and out of the Hall.

"No," Harry said, staring at his friend as though he'd never seen her before. He'd always known Hermione and Luna hadn't gotten along because of the difference in their beliefs, but they'd always been friendly and respectful. This, this was extremely out of character for Hermione, and he wasn't quite sure what to think. He realised Harry – he – was a soft spot for Hermione, but being outright cruel to Luna because of it...he didn't know what to say. "You shouldn't have." He quickly left to run after Luna.

"What were you thinking?" Ron exclaimed once he was gone, rounding on Hermione. "Seriously?"

Hermione teared up again. "I don't know!" She wailed. "I don't know what got into me! I want to believe Harry is alive, I do, but it feels so hopeless! And then Ruoivas...and then Luna...and then I...! Oh, I'm such an idiot! I was hurting, but I had no right saying those things! I have to apologise." She turned to leave, but was stopped by Mrs. Weasleys hand on her shoulder.

"There will be plenty of time for that," she said kindly. "Right now, I believe Luna needs some time to sort herself out."

"Hermione did have a point, though, even if she could have put it more gently, not to mention, in _private_," Ginny said, speaking up for the first time. "For someone who claims to still be head over heels in Harry...well, Luna_ is_ spending an awful lot of time with Ruoivas, lately..."

* * *

"Luna, wait!" Harry called as he ran after the blond. Finally, he caught up with her when she entered an abandoned classroom.

The former Ravenclaw burst into noisy tears. "I'm not sure how much longer I can do this!" She said, looking up. "I want to tell everyone so badly about the fact that you're not dead!"

"I know." Harry hung his head. "I wish I could – not being able to it's becoming very daunting, actually...but I have to wait."

"I hate this!" Luna said, kicking at a bench angrily. "I hate keeping this secret! I hate that they think you're dead! I hate that they think I'm a slut, and I hate the fact that they have a right to, because they don't know the truth!"

"They don't have any right to think you're a slut," Harry said firmly. "Hermione was out of line. Yes, they believe I'm dead, and they believe you don't believe it, but even so, they should be _happy _that you're seemingly moving on, not judged you for it. Especially since I know several of them have been hampering you about it, Hermione included."

Luna dried her tears on the edge of her sweater. "Thanks," she said, smiling tearily up at him. "I know if it's hard for me, it must be at least twice as difficult for you."

Harry said nothing, and only pulled her into his arms in answer. "Ready to go back?" He asked.

Luna sighed, burrowing down deeper in his shirt. "I don't know," she said, voice muffled. "Can't we go to your room instead, or something?"

Harry blushed, desperately trying to hide his reaction to _that _comment, but from the sound of Luna's chuckling, he realised he wasn't succeeding very well. "Pervert," she said, and he could feel her smiling against his chest.

"You bring out the worst in me," Harry said, pulling away with a rueful grin.

"Who said I thought that was a bad thing?" Luna winked, and Harry's face grew even redder.

Luna giggled, and walked out of the classroom, followed by an increasingly turned on Harry – only to be met by all of those they'd left in the Great Hall.

"Luna, I'm so sorry," Hermione said miserably. "I was out of line, and I didn't mean it."

"Yes, you were out of line," Luna said. "And you're forgiven. But you _did _mean it."

"No, I didn't!" Hermione gasped, eyes wide.

"Some part of you did, or you wouldn't have said it," Luna said, cocking her to the side and smiling serenely at the other witch. "That's alright. You don't know myself as well as I do. And you don't know Harry like I do."

Hermione's jaw dropped and she spluttered. "Excuse me? I knew him for far longer than - !"

Someone coughed, and Hermione closed her mouth with a snap. "Sorry."

Luna's lips twitched. "It's fine. But you don't know Harry like I do. We know him in different ways." Her eyes twinkled mischievously. "For example, did you know he has the most delightful little freckle on his bum?"

Hermione spluttered with embarrassment, and the rest of the crowd looked as though they didn't quite know how to react. "Luna!"

The blonde laughed uproariously, linking her arm with Hermione and beginning to walk down the corridor, back towards the Great Hall. Harry remained standing outside the classroom door, face impossibly red, wishing he could have said something in return to the remark, but unable to, or else he'd risk blowing his cover wide open. And from the wink Luna gave him over her shoulder when no one saw, she was well aware of that.

"She's going to be the death of me," Harry mumbled under his breath, shaking his head, but smiling.

* * *

_Well, would you look at that? "Only" nine months since my last update. A friend of mine made me get my arse in gear and update (thanks, Karlyn!), and I'm sure you're all grateful - that is, if I have any readers left after all this time! I'll try not to take so long next time...  
Something else that should make you happy if you're a fan of this - the song "Let her Fall" from chapter ten is now up (albeit vocals only, and I apologise beforehand in case you don't like my singing...) and linked to on my profile page. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter (I actually liked writing it - it's one of my favourites...) and that at least someone is still sticking with this story!_

_/Ida_


	14. The greatest gift

**The Return of the Saviour.**

The greatest gift.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the world of Harry Potter in any form, as it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

SUMMARY: After Voldemort hits Harry with the killing curse in a battle at Hogwarts at the end of Harry's seventh year, Voldemort is forced to retreat, as his soul is once again ripped out of his body when the killing curse bounces of the boy-who-lived for a second time. However, life isn't all roses as Harry himself disappeared mysteriously when the curse hit. Three years later, Harry is back, but this time with a new identity and new powers. Voldemort has returned, and become stronger than ever in Harry's absence, and it is up to the boy-who-can't-seem-to-die to put a stop to the Dark Lord, once and for all.

PAIRINGS: Harry/Luna, Ron/Hermione, Remus/Tonks.

…………………

"Quiet down, everyone," Dumbledore said, and slowly, conversation between the members of the Order of the Phoenix died down. "Thank you," Dumbledore continued. "To begin with, I'd like to start this meeting by hoping you all had a very happy Christmas."

There were nods all around and Luna smiled dreamily to herself. After the row with Hermione had passed, and the guests left, she had had a very nice Christmas indeed. Harry had sneaked into her room where they'd proceeded to spend all the remaining hours of the Christmas night talking, laughing, kissing and snuggling.

"I have been doing my best to research the background of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, James Ruoivas," Dumbledore spoke, and Luna sat up a little bit straighter in her seat, worried. "To my great disappointment and worry, I found nothing, and nor did Severus." He sighed deeply. "Considering the luck – or rather lack thereof – we've had with former teachers on the Defense post, I am very concerned. Add to that the fact that Ruoivas is not very forthcoming about himself or his past."

"You don't think he's evil, do you?" Remus asked, a rather incredulous expression on his face.

"Unfortunately, yes, Remus," Albus said, gravely, and there were murmurs of agreement.

"I admit that the lack of information is a disturbing sign, Albus," Minerva said doubtfully, "but don't you think you're jumping to conclusions? From what I hear, the students are learning more than ever this year."

"True, but the same could be said for the year when they had Barty Crouch Junior under disguise," Dumbledore said.

"Never let your guard down," Alastor Moody nodded, his magical eye swirling in its socket. "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

The Order members, who were more than used to Alastor's ways by now, merely rolled their eyes.

"Indeed," Dumbledore agreed, inclining his head towards the paranoid Auror. "Still, Minerva has a point as well. We must find proof that states Ruoivas is working for Voldemort – "

A snort could be heard, and everyone's heads turned to look at Luna, who simply gave them an innocent look. "What?"

Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips, frowning at her. "Do you find something funny, dear?"

"Oh, no, not at all," Luna said airily, smiling serenely at them all. "But it's so obvious isn't it? For everyone not affected by the Jobblediggers, that is."

Remus coughed to hide a laugh, and Tonks patted him on the back, lips twitching.

"What is obvious?" Ron asked tiredly.

"That Ruoivas is the saviour who has returned to kill Voldemort, not join him," Luna answered matter-of-factly, blinking with her large eyes, as though she couldn't believe Ron even needed to ask. "I find it rather laughable that you're all grasping at straws just because Albus doesn't like not being all-knowing, and that James is more powerful than the Order put together."

"Preposterous," Hestia Jones protested.

"Didn't you see James at the attack of Hogsmeade, Hestia? And have you forgotten the train, or that he cured my lycanthropy?" Remus asked mildly.

"I don't deny that Ruoivas is powerful," Hestia said. "But not more so than the Order together. As for him being the Saviour – that's just something the press made up."

"I am afraid that Luna just might be correct," Dumbledore interrupted, leaving a lot of the Order gawking. "From what I've seen, Ruoivas is more powerful than the Order. Even me. Which is why I am so worried. One cannot gain that much power through natural means. From dark rituals, however..." He let the sentence trail off, leaving the members to come to their own conclusion. "No," he continued when most of the people gathered had grim looks on their faces, "Ruoivas is not to be trusted, nor is he a saviour, even if he had me hoping in the beginning. And even if he's not with Voldemort...well, he might have plans to take his place."

"What are we going to do, then?" Ron asked, not wanting to believe Ruoivas was evil, but not willing to take a risk in trusting him only to be stabbed in the back. "We can't take him down by magic."

"We will just have to find proof, present it to the Ministry, and hopes Ruoivas goes quietly to Azkaban," Dumbledore concluded.

"You're all idiots," Luna muttered, crossing her arms. "James is no more evil than I am."

"Don't you think you might be slightly partial, Luna?" Hermione pointed out. "You hang around with him, all the time."

"Exactly. I know him better than anyone here."

"Or you just might be fooling yourself," Charlie Weasley said. "And if he is a dark wizard...well, there are many ways he could make you believe what he wants you to believe."

"Well, Ruoivas is certainly charismatic enough to make a girl fall head over heels. As the saying goes, love is blind," Mrs. Weasley said kindly.

"You're the ones who're blind!" Luna exclaimed.

"It does not matter at this point," Dumbledore said, sighing. "We will continue our investigation, and until we find something...well, innocent until proven guilty, I suppose."

"Guilty until proven innocent, you mean," Remus asked with a raised eyebrow. "I agree with Luna. I sense no evil intentions from Ruoivas."

"Nevertheless, we can't take the risk, Remus," Dumbledore said. "Luna, as Ruoivas friend, you are in a perfect position to find out if – "

" – No," Luna interrupted, frowning.

Dumbledore blinked. "Pardon?"

"No," Luna repeated. "I will not spy on James."

"Miss Lovegood," McGonagall said. "We must find out the truth. I don't want to believe it either, but we can't take the risk. Think of all the students!"

"James has been nothing but kind to everyone – except those who have not been very kind to him," she added when she heard Snape mutter something from his place in the corner of the room. "I won't spy on my friend. I refuse to sink that low."

"Luna, this is for the Greater Good – "

" – I don't care," Luna interrupted. "You can't force me!"

Dumbledore's shoulders slumped and he suddenly looked very old. "No, we can't," he agreed. "If he is truly on the side of light, no harm done. But in case he's not... Your actions could save many lives."

"And they will. By _not _spying on James," Luna said, a note of finality in her voice. "All you'll manage to do is push him away. He can end this war! Trust him!"

"Only Harry Potter could," Dumbledore said, shaking his head. "And he lost. I had hoped Ruoivas might have been the one in the prophecy, but I have admitted to myself I was wrong. All Ruoivas can do is to bring false hope, if he is on our side, and if he isn't, all he'll accomplish is more deaths and destruction. Miss Lovegood, please. There is so much at stake here."

Luna stood up. "No," she repeated one more time, disgust evident on her face. "You can do your own dirty work. I won't sink to that level."

And with that, she left the room, slamming the door behind her.

…………………

"I'm sorry they upset you," Harry told Luna, after she'd recounted what the meeting had been about in the privacy of his rooms. "Still, you can't judge them too harshly. They don't know the truth, and from where they're standing, I'm coming off as very suspicious."

"They're short-minded morons, that's all there is to it," Luna grumbled, still in a bad mood.

Harry chuckled. "You're cute when you're pouting."

"I'm not pouting!" Luna protested.

"Oh, really?" Harry asked, amused. "Then, what is this?" He pulled at her protruding lower lip teasingly, and Luna's mouth broke out into a smile.

"Fine. I pouted. A little," Luna admitted, holding up her thumb and index finger as measurement of how much. "Just a tiny bit."

"I love you," Harry mumbled, grinning, leaning down to kiss her. "A lot."

"I love you to, Harry James Ruiovas Potter," Luna said kissing back.

Harry groaned as they pulled away from each other. "Do you have to call me that?"

Luna's eyes shone. "Of course I must."

Harry huffed. "Well, if you insist... What do you want for your birthday?" He asked, changing the subject. Luna's birthday was on New Years day, January first, and Harry wanted to do something really special for her.

Luna blinked up at him. "My birthday..." She smiled at him, taking his hand in hers. "Nothing. I already have everything I could ask for... You coming back to me was the greatest gift I could possibly imagine, Harry. Nothing could be better than that. All I want is to be with you. And possibly something romantic."

Harry sighed ruefully, though he was smiling. "Then be with me you shall. But romantic? Well, I'll do my best, I suppose. I will get you something though," he warned.

"Well, if you could find me a Crumple-Horned Snorkack..." Luna suggested, eyes sparkling teasingly.

Harry grinned widely, and he placed a kiss in the blonde's hair. "I'll see what I can do."

…………………

Luna gasped, clutching at Harry in delight. "You did this?"

Harry grinned nervously, pulling a hand through his hair. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!"

Harry's grin widened even further, glad Luna enjoyed his surprise: A picnic by the frozen Hogwarts lake, courtesy of the house-elves, under the star-filled sky amongst all the glittering snow. The area they were sitting in though were covered in a thick blanket and several layers of warming charms so they wouldn't freeze.

Luna punched his shoulder playfully. "I knew you could be a romantic if you put your mind to it."

Harry blushed.

"Well, let's eat," Luna said, clapping her hands excitedly like a child as she found all her favourite foods and drinks in the overflowing picnic basket. "You've exceeded yourself tonight, Harry," she laughed.

As the night became darker and darker around them, Harry and Luna sat huddled together, eating the food which they both agreed were even better than the dished that had been served in the Great Hall earlier as a New Years meal.

Finally, they were both full, and Harry pulled out a rather soft, but crooked present from the basket, wrapped in blue and bronze paper.

"Harry, you didn't have to," Luna said, but accepting the gift anyway. "Do you want me to open it now, or wait until midnight?"

Harry shrugged. "You might as well do it now. There's only a minute or so left until New Year anyway."

Luna grinned and tore into the paper, her eyes growing almost impossibly wide as she caught sight of the content. "Is this – Oh, Harry!"

The next thing Harry knew was having his lap full of one Luna Lovegood, as the former Ravenclaw threw herself at him and proceeded to overwhelm him with enthusiastic kisses, hugging her gift to her chest firmly.

Harry was more than happy to just lie back and enjoy the feel of her lips on hers. In the distance, over the castle, fireworks broke out, signalling the start of a New Year.

"Happy birthday, Luna," Harry said, stroking Luna's face with the back of his hand tenderly.

"Happy New Year, Harry," Luna breathed, holding the Crumple-Horned Snorkack plushie in her arms even tighter, as the sky was lit up once again, by more fireworks, and flickering stars.

…………………

**A/N:** See, nagging pays off. lol. I hope you enjoyed the chapter (and the relative quick update, compared to other times...), despite its shortness. Let me just tell you how weird it felt to write a winter chapter in May... Continue to review, and I'll do my best to update quickly!

/Ida


	15. Only human

**The Return of the Saviour.**

Only human.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the world of Harry Potter in any form, as it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

SUMMARY: After Voldemort hits Harry with the killing curse in a battle at Hogwarts at the end of Harry's seventh year, Voldemort is forced to retreat, as his soul is once again ripped out of his body when the killing curse bounces of the boy-who-lived for a second time. However, life isn't all roses as Harry himself disappeared mysteriously when the curse hit. Three years later, Harry is back, but this time with a new identity and new powers. Voldemort has returned, and become stronger than ever in Harry's absence, and it is up to the boy-who-can't-seem-to-die to put a stop to the Dark Lord, once and for all.

PAIRINGS: Harry/Luna, Ron/Hermione, Remus/Tonks.

…………………

Harry nodded approvingly towards the different groups his sixth year DADA class had been split up into at the beginning of the first term: It had been difficult, at first, but slowly, his students had let house rivalries and prejudices lie, and by now, every group was working more or less efficiently with each other. He'd seen several occasions outside of class where students from all houses spent time with each other – and not just because of homework assignments. And when everyone had returned from their Christmas holidays, he'd seen Slytherins greeting Gryffindors enthusiastically and vice-versa.

He hated to toot his own horn, but if he was to be honest, Harry was extremely pleased with what he'd managed to accomplish. All in all, Hogwarts saw a lot less fighting – verbal and magical - between the houses and the atmosphere was a lot more pleasant.

"Listen up, everyone!" Harry told his class. "If you remember, at the beginning of the year, I told you each team will face off with another by the end of the year. However, if you'd like, you can also sign up for another tournament, where you will be facing each other individually."

Excited whispers broke out.

"If you're interested, please, write your name on the parchment I left by the door."

The bell rang, signalling the end of class, and there was a rush to the parchment as everyone tried to get first. When the last student left, Harry picked up the parchment, and an eyebrow rose as he realised practically everyone had signed up. He wondered if his other classes would show the same enthusiasm – he certainly hoped so.

Leaving the classroom, he considered visiting Luna in the hospital wing – but then thought better of it. The Order, her friends, and the other professors – even some students - were giving her a lot of grief for spending time with him: Either thinking she was cheating or dishonouring Harry's memory, others thinking they couldn't trust him and that she was a fool to do so. Oh, they rarely said anything out loud, but their looks said enough. Harry sighed. How ironic, he thought, that he'd become his own worst enemy: Cheating on himself, indeed. He couldn't help but chuckle at the ridiculousness of it all.

Suddenly, his senses went on high alert, and he ducked, just as a stunning spell passed where his head had been a moment ago. Flinging out his hand towards the alcove from where the spell had come, he sent of a spell of his own: "Revealo!" The air shimmered, and Dumbledore came into view. Harry's eyes turned icy. "Headmaster. What, in Merlin's name, are you doing?"

"James," Dumbledore smiled weakly. "I apologise. I was only trying to – LEGILIMENCE!"

Harry's eyes widened as he was caught off guard by Dumbledore's sudden attack and he could feel the mind-probing spell pounding away at his mental shields. Furious, he pushed the Headmaster out. "Trying to read someone else's mind without permission is considered quite rude," he spat. "Not to mention attacking someone without warning. What exactly are you hoping to accomplish with this?"

Instead of answering, the Headmaster sent off several spells in quick succession, all of which would have more or less the same result as Legilimency. Harry blocked them all, fairly effortlessly, but he was becoming more and more pissed off. Finally, he ended it all by summoning the Headmaster's wand.

"If you want to know something, ask me," he hissed out through gritted teeth. "You might be my boss, but you are seriously trying my patience."

Several students who'd noticed the spells being cast, came to stop and stare curiously, and whispers broke out as they realised their own Headmaster had just attacked their DADA professors.

"I don't trust you, James," Dumbledore said coldly. "I wish I could...but you have too many secrets. Where are you from, really? Is James Rouivas even your real name? You know too much, you are too powerful... Why are you here? What is it you want? "

Harry cocked an eyebrow. "Well, I originate from a tiny little thing called _sperm _– "

" – Do not play games with me!" Dumbledore interrupted, blue eyes flashing angrily, ignoring some of the snickers coming from the students. "Answer my questions – give me a reason to trust you!"

"Give me a reason to answer, and I will," Harry countered. "I have never given you a reason to distrust me, or hate me. All I've ever done is _help_. So I'm a little more powerful than you're comfortable with – but power is not a crime. It's what you do with it that matters. You, of all people, should know that."

Dumbledore suddenly looked extremely tired. "Forgive me. But the times are difficult, James. With Voldemort out there...we must be wary."

"Wariness doesn't give you an excuse to attack me. If you don't want me here, _fire_ me, for all I care. But I don't deal well with attacks on my person or character for no good reason."

More students had arrived at the scene, and now, worried whispers broke out: _Fire_ him?

"I won't fire you," Dumbledore shook his head, smiling bitterly. "You are quite popular with the students, and you have done much good, that is true. However, I don't understand _why._ What is your motive? Why are you so secretive?"

"I'm just a person, trying to do some good in a world with far much evil," Harry answered tiredly. "That's it. As for my secrets...I have my reasons."

"Won't you tell me?" Dumbledore almost begged. "Please."

Harry smiled sadly. "Someday, Dumbledore. Someday, I will."

And he turned and walked away, leaving Dumbledore to stare after him, no less confused than before – just slightly less worried. Unless James attacked them, he would leave him alone, Dumbledore decided. He would simply have to deal with being in the dark for once. He didn't like it, but James was right: He'd never given him a reason not to trust him...and until he did, Dumbledore would give him the benefit of the doubt.

…………………

It was early Sunday, and the stores in Diagon Alley had just opened. Witches and Wizards had just begun to do their business, chatting happily amongst themselves.

BOOM.

An explosion occurred, and the people in Diagon Alley screamed as the entrance to the Wizarding street was blown wide open and Voldemort along with several Death Eaters entered, wreaking chaos as they streamed into the alleyway.

…………………

"RUIOVAS! RUIOVAS!" Harry sat up in his bed groggily, waking up from the never-ending knocking on his door and McGonagall's voice.

He grumbled to himself as he got dressed, before opening the door with a glare: He'd been looking forward to sleeping in. "What?" He snapped.

"Diagon Alley is under attack," McGonagall said, not her usual put-together self. "The Headmaster asked me to come and get you..."

Harry, suddenly wide awake, summoned his wand from the bedside table and, silently, apparated away, leaving McGonagall to stand gawking at the place he'd previously occupied like a fish.

…………………

Harry apparated into Diagon Alley and immediately fell down in a crouch – just barely missing a spell that had been aimed at his head by a Death Eater who'd seen him appear.

"IT'S RUOIVAS" A civilian witch yelled, sounding relieved, and Harry winced. It seemed even in this alias, fame didn't escape him... And if Voldemort didn't know he'd arrived, he certainly knew now. As did everyone else.

Suddenly, it seemed as every Death Eater was out to get him, specifically, and Harry ducked and weaved between and under the massive spell-barrage coming his way. Finally, he had enough, and raised an impenetrable shield that simply made all the spells bounce o0ff, back towards their senders. The curses stopped, after that.

Harry made a minor adjustment to his shield, so he could send out his own spells at the same time as he kept the shield up, and he watched, pleased, as this resulted in a large part of the Death Eaters being cut down fairly quickly.

Aurors and Order members suddenly apparated into the alley, and the balance shifted completely, in favour of the light. Now, with back-up there, Harry allowed himself to let his guard down some – his shield made it impossible for magic to harm him, so he felt fairly safe. Rather than fighting, he focused his energy on healing the wounded and then transporting them away from the scene.

A bolt of magical lightning suddenly came barraging towards Harry. Not especially worried, he ignored it, and instead bent down by a wounded child. He shouldn't have – when it reached his shield, it penetrated it like butter, breaking it down, and Harry screamed as the bolt hit his shoulder, leaving the skin scorched and bleeding.

Through the smoke and spells flying through the alley, Voldemort stepped through, cutting down Aurors, civilians and Order members alike. "Ruoivas," he hissed. "We meet again."

Gritting his teeth, Harry placed a shield around the wounded child, before standing up and facing the Dark Lord, head held high. "Leave, Tom," he said calmly, "before I kill you."

The Dark Lord smiled, red eyes glittering. An invisible wind made the spectators break out in goose-bumps, and dust from the street blew away from the two powerful wizards, leaving a perfectly clean circle around where they stood.

"If you were able to, Ruoivas, you would have already," Voldemort said arrogantly.

For a moment, Harry's to the world blue eyes flashed a killing curse green, and the Dark Lord felt his confidence falter some...along with suspicion being raised. That colour...looked so familiar. Finally, he dismissed it. It was impossible, after all.

Potter was dead.

And there was no way he and Ruoivas was one and the same: They were to different, both in power and personality. Potter had been but a child with visions of grandeur. Ruoivas was a far more worthy opponent – he actually had the power to back up his words.

"What is the point of this?" Harry asked, gesturing around him at the destruction caused. "You claim you want what's best for the wizarding world... yet you are destroying it. You claim you want us separated from the muggles...yet you have just risked exposing us to it." He gestured towards the destroyed entrance to the Alley, and the wrecked Leaky Cauldon, through which scared muggles stared at the scene with wide eyes, cameras and other video equipment being held up (of course, anything they filmed would never be able to be viewed...magic and electronics didn't mix, after all...but that didn't change the fact that a large amount of muggles had seen what laid beyond the veil that kept the two worlds separated).

Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "It is regrettable...but sometimes, destruction is necessary, in order to built up something new. As for the muggles..." He sneered. "Nothing a memory charm can't fix. And if that doesn't work, an Avada Kedavra will."

Harry barely refrained from rolling his eyes. The Dark Lord was so arrogant. His belief muggles were useless and stupid was so laughable.

Voldemort could yap all he want about how he wanted to kill all muggles – the wizarding world was so outnumbered, it would never work. If the muggles found out about them, and really wanted to destroy them, all it would take was one little atomic bomb, and the magical world would be no more.

If it came to an all out war between muggles and wizards, the muggles would win. If not through power, then through sheer tenacity. Wizards and witches as a whole were far too lazy.

"Your stupidity never ceased to amaze me," Harry drawled, raising an eyebrow. "Are you done with your little power-trip here soon? Because you interrupted a perfectly good nap."

In anger, Voldemort sent of a barrage of curses, most of which Harry blocked. At the same time, he sent back a few of his own, not without result.

"I suggest a cease fire," Voldemort said, after barely batting away one more curse sent his way. "You say my goals are contradictory. Then, help me. Together, w could do much good. Together, the wizarding world could become something beyond imagination."

"I can imagine quite a lot," Harry said sweetly, and the Dark Lord's eyes narrowed a fraction, but kept talking.

"You say you want no more bloodshed. Neither do I. But alone, I can only do so much. But together, with our power combined, no one would dare stand against us. There would be no need for any more carnage, because no one would dare to oppose us. We could start to build up a world of peace, and serenity. Join me, James Ruoivas, and I promise you, we will create an idyllic existence."

The surrounding fighters and spectators seemed to hold their breath as they awaited Harry's response. Finally, after a long silence, it came.

Harry burst out laughing. "You must be shitting me!" He exclaimed through snorts. "You seriously believed I would fall for that? What have you been inhaling? If I didn't believe you were insane before, I sure do now! A world of peace and serenity, indeed?" Finally, he stopped chortling. "If you didn't understand what I just said, my answer is no fucking chance in hell. The world isn't big enough for the both of us, Voldemort," he shrugged. "I'm sorry, but your ego alone would need at least two planets. And since I'm planning on living out the rest of my life on this one, it's bye, bye to you."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed into slits. "Very well." And he began attacking again. Harry, more than ready, easily deflected most of the more harmful spells, returning several of his own. After what seemed like an eternity, Voldemort stopped. He was badly wounded, bleeding on several, vital places. Harry was quite bad off himself, but neither was quite as badly off as they'd been after the battle of Hogsmeade.

"You will regret the day you opposed me, Ruoivas," he hissed.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. 'I'll munch on your flesh and dance on your grave,' yadda, yadda, yadda. I've heard it all before. Change your tune, already! It's become a wee bit predictable. Or maybe you're just turning senile. You must be...what? Eighty?"

Seething in ager, Voldemort apparated away, after giving Harry one last sneer, followed by his Death Eaters still able to apparate. The rest was quickly apprehended by the surviving Aurors.

Harry's shoulders slumped in tiredness. A soft wind blew past, caressing his cheek, and Harry smiled at the comfort he got from the gesture he knew could only come from one 'person.' "Leonora..."

Dumbledore approached, and Harry sighed, not particularly in the mood to deal with him. And why hadn't he arrived earlier, again? Early enough to help in the fight, that is. Maybe Voldemort wasn't the only one turning senile... "Ruoivas. I heard you did very well."

"I don't need your approval to be happy, but thanks," James muttered.

"If you could help with the clean-up as well, it would be much appreciated," Dumbledore added. "As it is, the obliviators will have their hands full, and still without any certainty they didn't miss anyone." He glanced towards the blown open entrance. "We can't have the muggles know about us."

"I'm not an obliviator, Headmaster," Harry sighed. "I'm a Hogwarts professor. A little more powerful and capable than most, but I'm still just one person. And I just had a very exhausting battle with the Dark Lord. So if you excuse me, I'd rather head back to Hogwarts and catch up on the sleep I didn't get to have this morning."

Dumbledore frowned. "Very well," he finally sighed. "If that's how you feel, I certainly won't stop you."

Harry inwardly cursed the Headmaster and himself and his stupid Gryffindor-tendencies. Or rather, the Harry Potter 'I-have-a-saving-people-thing' tendencies he just couldn't seem to get rid of, no matter the name he hid under. Closing his eyes, Harry sent out tendrils of his magic – he was grateful when he felt Leonoras invisible embrace from behind, replenishing his magical energy.

The wounded – minus the Death Eaters – became healed enough to stand up and talk and walk. The destroyed buildings were rebuilt, including the Leaky Cauldron and its entrance. More tendrils were sent out towards all the muggles he could find with knowledge of the event, and they suddenly stopped in confusion as the memory of what they'd seen disappeared.

Pulling the tendrils back, Harry took a deep breath and opened his eyes, all too well aware of the awe-struck, devoted, and slightly fearful, looks sent his way. By magic, he hated attention.

All he wanted to do was just be himself, live his life quietly, white picket fence, dog and two and a half-kids included, but that was not to be. Not yet, at least.

"Happy now?" He asked Dumbledore sarcastically, and without waiting for an answer, he apparated away, back into his room at Hogwarts.

There, his legs wobbled and sank down onto the floor as the damage he'd sustained finally caught up with him. He might be able to do the impossible, but he was still only human. Still mortal. And what use was his power if he had no strength left to use it to heal himself?

The door swung open. "Harry," a slightly sad and worried voice said, and Harry looked up, blonde hair and large blue eyes coming into view. Luna.

Luna sank down to her knees in front of him, putting down a first aid-kit and several wet towels. Gratefully, Harry leaned forward, his head falling down to rest against her shoulder. "Now, what have you done to yourself this time, Harry James Ruoivas Potter?" She asked, and Harry snorted weakly.

"I just need to rest," he muttered.

"Don't worry, love," Luna mumbled, and Harry sighed happily as she pulled of his mostly destroyed shirt, and used one of the towels to dry off the blood and dirt covering his skin. "I've got you." She placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "All of you, not just that of the mighty saviour who can't get hurt or beaten. We know better, don't we?"

Harry smiled weakly, before finally, he allowed himself to fall into blissful darkness.

…………………

_RU__OIVAS DOES IT AGAIN!_

_The saviour is here to stay! Nothing is impossible for our newest champion. _

_In a heroic display, James Ruoivas, Hogwarts Professor, battled You-Know-Who again when he attacked Diagon Alley this Sunday. What could have turned into a disaster became yet another phenomenon in the row of sensations Ruoivas has been able to put on his shelf._

_Read __more about the Diagon Alley Miracle on page 2,3,4,5 and 6._

…………………

**A/N:** Yes, it's another chapter, people. For everyone who have been waiting for this - I can update. Not as quickly as most would like, but at least I am doing it! :D I hope everyone are enjoying their summers!

/Ida


	16. Harry again

**The Return of the Saviour.**

Harry again.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the world of Harry Potter in any form, as it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

SUMMARY: After Voldemort hits Harry with the killing curse in a battle at Hogwarts at the end of Harry's seventh year, Voldemort is forced to retreat, as his soul is once again ripped out of his body when the killing curse bounces of the boy-who-lived for a second time. However, life isn't all roses as Harry himself disappeared mysteriously when the curse hit. Three years later, Harry is back, but this time with a new identity and new powers. Voldemort has returned, and become stronger than ever in Harry's absence, and it is up to the boy-who-can't-seem-to-die to put a stop to the Dark Lord, once and for all.

PAIRINGS: Harry/Luna, Ron/Hermione, Remus/Tonks.

…………………

"Happy Valentine's day," Harry told Luna, wandlessly conjuring up a rose – a white one, with red polka dots – which he handed to her with a sweet smile.

Luna grinned. "Well, James, you certainly seem to know how to woo a girl," she said.

"I'm happy to hear it. So...want to go on a Valentine's date with me tonight?" Harry asked, and everyone looked towards them curiously, excited to hear the blonde Healer's answer. Everyone knew about her past as Harry Potter's girlfriend, of course, and her belief that he was still alive. But if she said yes to this date, wouldn't it mean that she had finally moved on and accepted Harry was gone?

"Of course," Luna said happily, and whispers immediately broke out. Luna's smile faltered slightly, but Harry grasped her jaw.

"Don't let them get to you," he whispered. "They know nothing."

"I know. It's just difficult," Luna mumbled, and Harry smiled in support, before letting his hand drop.

"Great! I'll pick you up outside your quarters, say, around seven?"

"That will be fine," Luna answered, trying to ignore the stares from those around them. They had no right to judge her, and Harry was right – they knew nothing.

…………………

"Ron," Hermione said, dropping her fork to look at her boyfriend. The two were in a cozy muggle restaurant for their Valentine's Date, opting for a place outside the Wizarding World where they could be alone. As Harry Potter's best friends, they were quite high-profile. "Tell me honestly...what do you think about James Ruoivas?"

Ron sighed. Harry's death and the war had forced him to grow up. Forced them all to grow up. He was no longer the boy he was, nor would he ever be, even if he sometimes wished for those days back...but then again, during that time he hadn't had Hermione as something more than a friend.

"I'm not sure. He's powerful. Even more so than Dumbledore, and I'd be lying if I said so much power in one person didn't scare me. But there's something about him that makes me want to trust him, you know? I think he means well. And I don't think he's aiming to become the next Dark Lord like Dumbledore fears."

"I agree, I suppose. But I just...he's so infuriating!" Hermione exclaimed. "His power...his magic...what he does...there's nothing _logical _about it!"

Ron laughed. "Hermione, not everything can be explained by logic, you know. And maybe not everything is meant to."

Hermione glared. "Well, it should be. I mean...Ruoivas doesn't make sense!"

"And does magic?" Ron said calmly. "Hermione, you're a muggleborn. When you found out you were a witch, did you believe it?"

"Of course I believed it!" Hermione huffed. "I mean, so many unexplainable things had happened to me as a child."

"Exactly. Unexplainable. But you believed it, because you being a witch were a logical explanation to all those things. And yet you being a witch doesn't explain why it happened in the first place."

Hermione stared at him. "You lost me," she finally said.

"The magic you did. How were you able to? How am I able to? Any of us? It's not explainable. Magic isn't logical. We just accept it exists. And Ruoivas... just because we can't do things he can doesn't mean it's not possible. It's...magic. Unexplainable, illogical...it just is. Just like James. Maybe we're not meant to understand it."

"Maybe you're right," she muttered. "When did you become so wise, Ron?"

Ron snorted. "You must have rubbed off on me."

…………………

"What's on your mind?" Tonks asked, nudging Remus with an elbow. The two were sitting curled up in Tonk's apartment, in front of a burning fire.

"Just thinking about James," Remus said. "I am...so grateful to him for curing me of my lycanthropy?"

"Hmm...me too," Tonks said, snuggling up against his side. "You've been a lot less grumpy since."

"Hey!" Remus laughed.

"What?" Tonks protested. "You were always grumpy around the full moon before. And now you aren't."

"Well, I don't have anything to be moody about around that time anymore," Remus said. "It's like a weight has been lifted, like I can breathe again. And for once, I can look at the full moon without turning into a monster."

"You were never a monster," Tonks scolded lightly.

"I felt like one," Remus said. "But James...he made it disappear. It's just me in my head now. And it's wonderful."

Tonks leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek. "You're wonderful."

Remus chuckled, then sighed. "I don't know how I'll ever repay him."

"I don't think he wants to be repaid," Tonks mused. "Ruoivas...he just seems like one of those people, who just genuinely wants to help others, you know?"

"Yes...I suppose," Remus mumbled. "Kind of like Harry in that aspect. Actually, he is a lot like Harry. It's easy to understand why Luna is drawn to him."

"How do you feel about that, by the way?" Tonks asked. "Luna and James, together?"

"I don't think they're together," Remus answered. "I think they're very good friends, and James has managed what no one else has – pull her out of her shell that she disappeared in after Harry...vanished. He's made her smile again. And, if that friendship changes into love somewhere down the road..." Remus sighed. "Well, I'm certainly not going to begrudge her that."

"You think it will?"

"Without a doubt," Remus said.

"What do you think will happen if Harry returns?" Tonks asked.

"_When _Harry returns," Remus corrected absently. "To be honest, I don't know. All I know at the moment is that Luna is happy with James, just as happy as she was with Harry. Who knows what will happen when he comes back, how much he's changed...how much she has changed. What will be, will be, I suppose."

…………………

"You look beautiful," Harry told Luna as they walked from her quarters. Luna was dressed in a strapless yellow sundress, with a sash in white silk tied around her thin waist.

"Thanks," Luna said, smiling shyly. "So…where are you taking me?"

"Back to my rooms, actually," Harry admitted. "I cooked dinner for us."

"You cooked?" Luna asked, cocking her head. "Not the house-elves?"

"No. All me," Harry scratched his neck sheepishly. "I wanted to do it myself. To make it more special."

"That's really sweet of you," Luna beamed. "It's been so long since I've had any of your cooking."

Neither Harry nor Luna noticed the rat following them sneakily from a distance, its beady eyes narrowed in thought.

As the two reached Ruoivas chambers, it easily sneaked in behind them, hiding in a dark corner, close to the exit, but close enough to keep the Defence Professor and Healer in plain view.

"Harry!" Luna squealed, and the rat's eyes widened. It couldn't be…could it? "This is wonderful!"

Harry grinned. "I'm glad you like it."

In the middle of the room, Harry had placed a small table; just big enough for two, with Luna's favourite dishes, drinks and candles, and of course, silverware. Harry held out Luna's chair for her. "You're such a gentleman," she teased as she sat down.

The rat's whisker's trembled as he watched, and listened the conversation going on over dinner. The girl – Lovegood – still hadn't stopped calling Ruoivas 'Harry,' and it was becoming more and more obvious that James Ruoivas was none other than Harry Potter in clever disguise. He had to tell the Dark Lord!

"…What is?" The rat – Wormtail - heard James – no, Harry – ask. "You're so silent, all of sudden."

"Oh, it's nothing, really…I just wish we could tell everyone. About who you really are."

Harry sighed. "You know we can't, Luna. Not yet. Soon, but not yet."

"Not even our friends?" Luna questioned. "Ron? Hermione? Remus?"

"No. It's too risky. I don't want to take any chances of Voldemort finding out."

Wormtail couldn't help himself. When he heard the Dark Lord's name spoken aloud, a small 'eep' escaped him, in the form of a scared rat's squeak.

Harry immediately froze.

"Harry?" Luna asked.

"Shh!" Harry's eyes were narrowed as he stared into the corner from where he had heard the noise. He raised a hand, slowly walking closer.

In the corner, Wormtail was trembling. He had to get out! If he stayed, Harry would find him, and kill him. Taking a chance, he darted out of his hiding place, towards the exit. He hadn't even gotten half-way when a blast of magic hit him, and he knew no more.

Harry stared, eyes blazing in anger as they flickered from the blue of his glamour, and its normal green, as he stared at the now dead rat slumped on the floor, a silver paw glistening in the candlelight.

"Is that…?" Luna placed a hand on his arm.

"Wormtail," Harry nodded. "Thank Merlin he made that noise, otherwise…" He sighed. "Do you see it, now, Luna? Why we can't tell anyone? It's risky enough that you know."

Luna nodded slowly. "I understand, Harry."

Harry looked at her regretfully, pulling her into a hug. "You'll have to stop calling me that," he said. "You'll have to call me James, from now on, even if you think we're alone, or where no one can hear."

"Alright," Luna sighed. "James."

Harry sighed. "I can't wait until I can be myself again," he mumbled.

"Me neither," Luna mumbled.

…………………

March passed by, without any incident, and after came April, and the dueling competition between the teams Harry had split his classes up in, and, of course, the individual duels as well. They were a huge success, and Harry couldn't be more proud by what they'd learned: Not only the magic, but the cooperation with members from other houses. To see Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Slytherins get along, to see that students that had despised each other when the year began now got along and could even call each other friends were wonderful. A Hogwarts united…

Harry couldn't help the silly smile adjourning his face as he left the Quidditch field. It was now May, the Quidditch Cup had been won by Slytherin, but for once, there were no sour faces from the other houses. They were genuinely happy for them. Well, there was some resentment, but that was to be expected: Rome wasn't built in a day, after all, but the happiness far overrode the bitterness.

"You look happy, James," Luna commented, happily accepting the arm he held out for her.

"I am," Harry noted. "Everyone getting along…it gives me hope for a future without prejudice."

"I know what you mean."

…………………

"Another year has come and gone," Dumbledore noted happily, watching out over the students in the Great Hall. "We have lost. And we have learned. Most of all, we have found new friends." He beamed at the students he could see sitting by another table than their own.

As Dumbledore went on with his speech, Harry glanced at Luna. He didn't know how much longer he had to keep his identity hidden, but he didn't want it to be for too long. It wasn't fair to her. He sighed. It wasn't that he wanted Voldemort to attack or anything, but nonetheless, he couldn't help but wish that their final confrontation would come soon, if only to get rid of his disguise.

To be able to be himself in front of his friends…to be able to talk with the Headmaster without being met by mistrust… And… Harry smirked as he glanced at the Potions Master. To be able to see Snape's face when he found out James was really Harry would be priceless.

"…And we all wish Jaes Ruoivas a happy return as a professor next year. Let's hope the curse on the Defense post has been broken, shall we?" Smattered laughter filled the hall, and Harry rolled his eyes, thought his lips were twitching. Should he take that as a sign that Dumbledore trusted him now? Nah, he thought to himself. More of a sign that he wanted to keep an eye on him. Not that he'd done a very good job of it so far…

Harry tensed in his seat as he felt Leonora touch his cheek with a magical wind. But it wasn't soothing – more like a warning. Something was wrong.

"Now I only have a few more words for you: Have a happy sum –" The Headmaster was cut off as the doors to the Great Hall flew open and Death Eaters burst inside, curses flying left and right. The students screamed and dove for cover, as one of them hit the surprised Headmaster in the chest, and the old wizard flew backwards, knocking over his own chair as he fell.

"Everyone back against the walls!" Harry roared, standing up and raising a shield to keep the curses the Death Eaters were throwing away from the students, as the professors tried to get them under order. As the students hurried to obey (well, not some from the older years), Flitwick banished the things from the tables, turned them on their sides, and then levitated them towards the walls, so the students were protected behind them. In the meantime, McGonagall was sending out patronus after patronus, presumably to the Order, and Madame Pomfrey and Luna was trying to revive the Headmaster.

Then came Voldemort. A large surge of magic hit Harry's shield, which crumbled beneath the pressure, and Harry's eyes narrowed, slamming his hands outwards, watching in grim satisfaction as shields appeared in front of the students covering against the walls, behind the tables, giving them extra protection. "How did you break the wards on Hogwarts?" Harry asked, glancing at Dumbledore, who was now slowly, groggily sitting up.

The professors and the students who had refused to take cover were now duelling the Death Eaters around the room. To Harry's somewhat surprise, Snape was among those fighting on the side of light. It seemed the Potions Master had made his choice.

"Don't you know?" Voldemort said all-too-sweetly. "Nothing is impossible. Isn't that your motto?"

"_Mine_ being the key-word, there," Harry said sarcastically. "Yours is…what? Megalomaniacs for Minister?"

Voldemort's eyes narrowed, and didn't answer as the two began to exchange spells. "You have not decided to change your mind then?" He asked, smirking as Harry had to dive for cover when Voldemort raised his hand to the ceiling and a large lightning bolt crashed through, breaking the roof and the enchantments, hitting the spot Harry had stood a second previous. Rain – not natural, but caused by the large amounts of magical energy – began to fall through, into the Great Hall, even as the ceiling itself cracked, and broke, large chunks falling down. Professor Trelawney was crushed under a large boulder, and three Death Eaters under another. The students screamed even louder.

"Join me, Ruoivas."

"How does _not a chance in Hell,_ sound to you, Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"A lot like death," Voldemort answered. "Today, you will die for standing against me."

"You must be really insecure about yourself since you keep insisting on killing those who oppose you," Harry said, sending out a pure blast of magic at the Dark Lord. To his annoyance, Voldemort simply caught it in his hand, crushing it. "But then again, you'll never win a popularity contest, so I suppose murder is the only way to make you feel big."

Voldemort snarled in anger, and sent out a large red bolt with both hands. Harry, sensing the powerful dark magic, chose to dive out of the way, rather than raise a shield, just in case it managed to blast it apart. The floor was destroyed were the red blast hit, a chunks of dirt sprayed upwards.

Gritting his teeth, Harry formed a large fireball in one hand, and a smaller tornado in the other, then, slamming his hands together, the fireball and the tornado joined, shooting towards Voldemort in a speed faster than that of light, slamming into the Dark Lord, causing deep burns and lacerations appear on his chest, ripping his robes apart. While Voldemort recovered from the blast, Harry sent tendrils of magic out to those he could sense were on the side of light and wounded, restoring some of their energy. Still, they were outnumbered.

While he had taught the students well, they had only duelled in controlled circumstances, and the professors could only do so much, especially with Dumbledore a lot weaker due to the blast that had hit him when the Death Eaters first entered. Thanks to Luna, Madame Pomfrey, and his own healing magic just now, the Headmaster was up and about, fighting, but nowhere near at his full strength. And he himself was busy with Voldemort. Harry grimaced. They could really use the Order, right about now.

And speak of the devil... Harry smiled grimly as the Order and Aurors arrived by apparition – the wards on Hogwarts were down, and so, the restrictions were also. "Tell me," Voldemort said as he got to his feet. The snake-like man was slowly spreading his hands wider and wider apart, a large crackling ball of completely black magic forming between them, and nothing Harry did seemed to dispel it.

"Who are you, really? James Ruoivas?" And then, Voldemort threw the ball, and though Harry threw himself to the side, it followed him, until it impacted, hard, surrounding him, squeezing his chest, making it hard to breathe. It felt like the ball was trying to rip him apart, atom by atom. His magic tried to fight it, but the more he tried to use it to get lose, the harder the pressure. The shields Harry had placed around the students flickered, and then disappeared completely. Harry could feel the magic on himself dispelling, including the glamour. "Where do your power come from?"

Harry opened his eyes, and through the shadowy magic surrounding him, suffocating him, and slowly extending to cover the entire room, he saw Luna, fighting side by side with Neville; Remus, side by side with Snape of all people; Ron and Hermione, protecting the younger students; Tonks and Mad-Eye, duelling Bellatrix Lestrange. Ignoring the rising pressure, and closing his blue eyes, Harry allowed the light magic inside himself, in his surroundings, in Leonora fill him. And then, he let go. The light exploded outwards, from his chest, swallowing the dark.

Green eyes opened, a lightning bolt scar glowing on his forehead, messy black hair blowing by an invisible wind. He was Harry again. "Love," he spoke.

Voldemort's red eyes widened in shock, and for several seconds, there was a complete silence in the Great Hall. All sounds seemed to have stopped, along with all movement. "Impossible," the Dark Lord finally breathed out.

"Nothing is impossible," Harry said, his voice nothing but a whisper, and yet, it carried clearly across the large room, filling all the fighters on the side of light with hope, and those on Voldemort's side with dread. The Boy-Who-Lived smiled. "Just improbable."

Stretching out his arms, he let all the magic he could feel, the love and amazement coming from his friends fill him. He was floating, his eyes blazing an Avada Kedavra green. Voldemort roared in anger, levitating himself upwards until they were face to face again. "How?" The Dark Lord demanded to know.

Harry smiled sadly, his entire body glowing a bright white, even as the Dark Lord crackled with darkness. "You could never understand. And that's why you've lost." He struck, thrusting his hands forwards, even as the Voldemort did the same, light and dark clashing in the middle.

"Never!" The Dark Lord roared over the sounds of magic.

"It's the power you don't know, Tom," Harry said calmly, watching, relaxed, as the darkness – the dark magic – sent by Voldemort slowly, little by little, diminished and shrunk, consumed by Harry's light. "A power you'll _never_ know."

"Tell me!" Voldemort demanded, even as his skin seemed to begin to _melt _off of him.

"I already have," Harry said, staring at the Dark Lord with pity. "It's _love. _Leonora. Magic itself. No boundaries. It's all connected. _We_ are all connected."

"You're wrong!" Voldemort spat, even as the darkness disappeared completely, and the bright light encompassed him, making him glow from within. "I am stronger than _anything_ else! Stronger than _you!"_

"Goodbye, Tom," Harry said quietly, and then, stretching out a hand, he clenched it together in a fist. The light inside Voldemort exploded outwards, destroying him from within, leaving nothing but ashes, which too slowly diappeared. Slowly, Harry relaxed his fist, and the light faded away, to the sounds of Tom Riddle's screams. Slowly floating downwards, Harry sank down on the floor, his legs feeling like jelly. Absently, he noticed his nose was bleeding.

"Harry!" Luna was there, hugging him tightly. Reaching up with trembling hands, Harry pressed her tightly against him, while looking over his shoulders at his other friends, who were staring at him in complete astonishment and disbelief. "Surprise," he said weakly.

And then, he passed out into sweet oblivion.

…………………

**A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter: It was a long time coming! Just the epilogue left now. Hopefully, it should be up soon - within a month, and that, I promise!

/Ida


	17. Forever Harry

**The Return of the Saviour.**

Forever Harry.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the world of Harry Potter in any form, as it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

SUMMARY: After Voldemort hits Harry with the killing curse in a battle at Hogwarts at the end of Harry's seventh year, Voldemort is forced to retreat, as his soul is once again ripped out of his body when the killing curse bounces of the boy-who-lived for a second time. However, life isn't all roses as Harry himself disappeared mysteriously when the curse hit. Three years later, Harry is back, but this time with a new identity and new powers. Voldemort has returned, and become stronger than ever in Harry's absence, and it is up to the boy-who-can't-seem-to-die to put a stop to the Dark Lord, once and for all.

PAIRINGS: Harry/Luna, Ron/Hermione, Remus/Tonks.

…

A familiar roof met Harry's green eyes as they slowly flickered open, and a groan of annoyance escaped him as he realized he was in the hospital wing. Again. "Can I never escape this place?" He grumbled.

"It seems not, Mr. Potter," Madame Pomfrey's voice said, half-amused, half-exasperated as she approached him, holding a steaming potion in her hand. "Here. It's for the pain."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What pain?" He asked sarcastically, slowly sitting up, wincing as sore muscles and aching tendons made themselves known. "Oh. That pain."

"_Indeed_, Mr. Potter," Madame Pomfrey admonished him, rolling her eyes. "Or Mr. Ruoivas, or whatever else you prefer to be called."

"How about Superman?" Harry asked cheekily, his smile faltering slightly at Poppy's glare. "Harry's fine," he corrected himself meekly, trying to ignore the sniggers from Leonora he could sense in the background, soundless, to all but him of course. Stretching out his senses, he tried to gather magic into his core so he could heal himself – and escape what was doubtlessly a disgusting concoction made by Snape – but found that he couldn't.

Feeling panic creeping up at the loss of the magic he had gotten used to feeling buzzing beneath his skin, Harry delved deeper, trying to locate his centre, but found nothing. He was empty. His magic – his own magic, not the magic he drew from his surroundings – was gone, and the realisation made him dizzy.

"_You cannot access magic right now," _Leonoras voice whispered in his mind. _"Your body is exhausted and cannot handle the influx of power after the battle you just had. You need rest."_

'_I thought nothing was impossible,'_ Harry thought sourly.

"_And it isn't. But you exhausted your own magical core – the magic around you was not the only thing you drew power from yesterday, and as such, it needs time to recover. You cannot draw magic to you at the moment because it is not accessible to you in your current state – you__r current power levels are that of a mere muggle. And our motto only applies to wizards. You must be patient."_

"...rry. Harry! Mr. Potter!"

"What?" Harry's head jerked up to stare at a now worried looking Medi-witch. "Sorry, did you say something?"

Madame Pomfrey frowned. "Are you alright Harry?"

"Peachy," Harry grinned. "So...how about that potion?"

Huffing, Madame Pomfrey gave it to him, and grimacing, Harry swallowed the contents in the goblet in one gulp, shuddering as the taste hit his tongue. "Are you up for visitors?"

"Depends on what kind," Harry said, staring down at his hospital gown with a frown. How he wished he could just transfigure it into something else... He pouted. He really missed his magic right now.

"_Perhaps this is a good lesson for you,"_ Leonora whispered in his mind. _"It should teach you not to take magic for granted."_

Harry sighed, knowing she was probably right.

"Well, there are reporters, the Minister of Magic himself, all the staff not hospitalised, including the Headmaster, and half of the Order of the Phoenix."

Harry groaned. "How about you let my friends in?" He asked. "Luna, Ron, Hermione and Remus?"

"Will do."

Madame Pomfrey left and soon, loud voices drifted into the hospital wing as the matron opened the doors, dispelling the silencing charms around the room.

"...Is Potter awake?" Moody.

"...The Daily Prophet, wishing to interview Mr. Potter about his exploits under another identity!" Idiots, the lot of them...

"...Rita Skeeter! Looking for an exclusive interview with the hot saviour..." Oh, by Leonora, not her!

"If Mr. Potter is awake I would like to speak to him..." Dumbledore.

"...The attention seeking brat better let us in...!" Snape, of course.

"Is Harry alright?" Remus, Ron and Hermione.

"Harry has requested the company of Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger and Mr. Lupin," Harry heard Poppy say, and a frown appeared on his face. What about Luna? Wasn't she there?

He barely noticed the doors close and silence commence, minus the approaching footsteps, of course. Had something happened to her?

"Harry!" Hermione pulled away the draperies hiding his bed from view, throwing her arms around him, sobbing.

"Hi, 'Mione," Harry mumbled.

"How could you not tell us you were Ruoivas, mate?" Ron asked, sounding slightly stung.

"Ah...trouble breathing, 'Mione," Harry gasped, and Hermione quickly let go, looking up and down in worry. Deeming him no worse for wear, she leaned forwards, yet again embracing him tightly, letting go, and then...

SLAP.

"What the - ? And...OW!" Harry exclaimed, grasping his red, flaming cheek. "You slapped me! Omph!"

Hermione had hugged him again. "Don't you ever do that again, Harry James Potter, or I'll do worse than slap you," she sobbed.

Harry patted her back awkwardly, throwing Ron and Remus a helpless look. The two men's lips were twitching. "Better let her be, mate," Ron advised. "You know how she can get."

Hermione sniffed, pulling away to glare at Ron. "And how is that Ron?" She demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"Eh..."

Harry snorted at the familiar scene. "Don't ever change," he asked. "Hi, Moony," he said, grinning hesitantly up at his friend and mentor.

"Hi, Harry," Remus said, sitting down at the side of his bed. "How are you?"

"I will be just fine once I'm allowed to leave," Harry huffed, and Remus chuckled. Becoming serious, he stared at Harry's face, as if trying to memorise every feature.

"I can't believe you're really here...and have been here, for the entire year, with no one the wiser." He shook his head. "I should have realised...we _all_ should have realised, really. If someone had only managed to connect the dots..."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked again. "We're your best friends, aren't we?"

"Of course, but it was just safer if no one knew."

"Luna knew, didn't she?" Hermione asked. "You told her."

"Well...that's different. She was at Hogwarts with me and saw me every day. And I didn't tell her until Christmas, and only because I felt guilty about how I made her feel. She was so torn up, feeling like she was betraying me because she liked James. I had to tell her, especially after I kissed her. It wasn't fair on her to keep it a secret."

"I guess I can understand that," Hermione said reluctantly.

"Speaking of Luna, where is she?" Harry asked. "And how long have I been out?"

"Seven hours," Remus answered. "And Luna has been called in to St. Mungos, to help with the critically wounded. She didn't want to go, but she had to. She should be back in the morning."

"It's the middle of the night?" Harry asked and Ron nodded.

"Yep."

"And I really managed to kill him? Voldemort, I mean? It wasn't just wishful thinking?"

Ron snorted. "If it was wishful thinking, it was thoughts with a lot of punch behind them. He's definitely gone."

"At least that's one thing less to worry about," Harry sighed.

"Yeah...now you only have to drive off the reporters and everyone else wanting a chunk out of you – figuratively, of course," Ron said.

Harry groaned. "Perfect. By the way, did I hear Rita Skeeter outside?"

"Yes," Hermione huffed. "Appeared the moment the battle was finished and parked herself outside the hospital wing the moment she heard you were here. After hassling those who'd been at the battle for interviews, of course. Too bad she finally registered her Animagus form, or I could have used that as leverage."

"Speaking of Animaguses...did any of you spot Wormtail in the battle?"

Ron and Hermione shook their heads, even as Harry raised his hand hesitantly. "Ah...I can explain why he wasn't there. I found him skulking around during Valentine's...he'd overheard me talking to Luna about who I really am, so I killed him."

Remus blinked. "Oh."

"Sorry...had you wanted him to go to Azkaban?" Harry asked. "I could probably have obliviated him instead, but I wasn't sure how much he knew..."

"It's alright Harry. I'm not at all sorry he's dead. Just that I didn't get the honour," Remus said.

"So...can the hero who vanquished the Dark Lord get anything to eat around here, or what?" Harry asked, and his three friends rolled their eyes, chuckling.

"We're glad you're here, and okay, Harry," Remus said.

Harry smiled. "Me too."

…

Ron, Hermione and Remus had left, and Harry laid slumbering, trying to sleep: According to Leonora, that would help him recover his magic faster.

"Harry, my boy," a familiar voice said and Harry jerked awake, staring at the Headmaster, and the Potions professor, standing beside him.

"Dumbledore. And Snape." He muttered as he sat up. "I didn't hear you come in."

"As eloquent as always, Potter," Snape sneered and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Nice to see you too," he said. "I had hoped that Voldemort being dead would have put you in a better mood, but apparently I was wrong."

"And I had hoped I had seen the last of you, but apparently, that was not to be," Snape retorted, black eyes glaring into green.

"Oh, well, I suppose we can't always get what we want," Harry said, and for several seconds, they just stared at each other, two iron wills facing off, until, finally, Snape lowered his eyes in defeat. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked, turning to the Headmaster.

"I just wanted to talk," Dumbledore said mournfully, his eyes devoid of a twinkle. "And hopefully, clear up some...unpleasant misunderstandings."

"I don't see how I can possibly misunderstand you attacking me with Legilimency, questioning my every move, have Snape drug me with Veritaserum...need I go on?" Harry asked tiredly.

"I am sorry," Dumbledore sighed. "But try to put yourself in my shoes. From where I was standing, you were very suspicious. I couldn't just trust you. Can't you understand that?"

"You weren't suspicious at first," Harry countered. "In fact, you even seemed to like me. It was only when you saw the magic I was capable of that you began to doubt my intentions. Why is that? Is it because I suddenly became a threat? Or because you're wary of everyone more powerful than you?"

The Headmaster frowned, even as Snape barked out: "Apologise to the Headmaster at once, Potter!"

"It is quite alright, Severus," Dumbledore said. "He does not owe me any excuses. He is right – my actions were atrocious. But in my defence, my intentions were honourable."

"Well, you know what they say...The road to hell is paved with good intentions," Harry said. "And just because you felt you were doing the right thing doesn't make it right."

"I am aware." The Headmaster hung his head. "I only wish you had trusted me with your true identity. So much strife between us could have been avoided."

"Could it?" Harry challenged. "Even if you had known who I really was, it doesn't change my actions. I would still have had the same abilities, been just as powerful. Can you honestly you say you would have treated me like you used to? Or would you still have treated me as a possible threat?"

"You must understand...so much power in one person...it's not right, and I fear you are not ready for the responsibility."

"Not ready?" Harry laughed hollowly. "With all due respect, Headmaster, I have never been ready for the responsibilities thrust upon me. But I have accepted them, without question, without demands, and without misuse of my status. This power...it's just another responsibility in a long row of them. And I'm going to treat it the same. With acceptance, without demands, and without misuse." Green eyes met blue. "Just because I am capable of things most people never even dream of being able to doesn't change who I am at heart. I hope, that with time, you will learn to see that."

Slowly, the Headmaster nodded. "It seems...I have much left to learn about people – about myself, in particular, it seems." He sighed again. "I am not proud of my actions. I have wronged you terribly, my boy. I hope that you will someday forgive me."

"I already have," Harry said, smiling sadly. "I'm not one to bear grudges. And I do understand why you treated me the way you did. I was a stranger to you, who seemingly showed up out of nowhere. I'm not happy about it, and I'm not going to forget it. But I forgive you. I don't want you as my enemy, Albus. You're a good man, and you've done much good for the wizarding world. I only want us to be able to work together as equals from now on, rather than have you treat me like something potentially dangerous to be watched, or a child. Because I'm not. Not anymore."

Snape blustered, and was clearly about to protest this statement, but shut his mouth when the Headmaster put a calming hand on the Potions Master's shoulder. "I am beginning to see that, Harry," he said, his blue eyes slowly regaining their usual twinkle. "I am indeed."

…

Luna tip-toed into the hospital wing, trying not to disturb the sleeping patients as she approached the draperies behind which Harry was – that is, if he hadn't escaped. Pulling the fabric aside, she smiled as she saw Harry. Harry, the way he really looked, with no glamour to cover up his true self. He was sitting up and fiddling his thumbs, looking decidedly bored, but when he saw Luna, he immediately brightened up.

"Hi," Luna greeted, sitting down at the side of his bed.

"Hi," Harry smiled back. "How did things go at St. Mungo's?"

"It went alright. We lost some patients, but we managed to save a lot too. Things could have been worse." She paused. "Was it you, I felt, in the middle of the battle, giving us energy?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded.

"I imagine that's why we didn't lose more people," Luna said. "It made a difference."

"Then I'm glad I did it," Harry said.

"How does it feel?" Luna wondered. "To be back. As the real you, Harry Potter, not James Ruoivas."

"Well, James Ruoivas was me, Luna. A part of me. Everything I said and did as him...I meant it. It wasn't a part I played. It was all me."

"I know," Luna said, smiling. "I meant appearance-wise."

"Oh." Harry chuckled sheepishly. "Well...it feels great, to be honest," Harry admitted. "I've actually missed the way I really look. Living in disguise all year has been harder than I thought it would be."

"Was it worth it?" Luna asked, fingering his messy hair absently. As much as she had liked it long, the way he'd worn it as James, she much preferred it like this.

"Yes," Harry said. "Living as someone else taught me a lot about people I thought I knew...people I thought I could trust." His mind drifted to the Headmaster. They had talked things out, sure, but he doubted their relationship would ever be the way it had been before his disappearance, and he would miss that. "And it allowed me to do things I never would have been able to accomplish as myself," he continued, thinking of his defence classes.

He doubted he could ever have gotten the four houses to get along as much as they did if he'd been Harry Potter: Most probably, the students would only ever have managed to see him as a Gryffindor, the Boy-Who-Lived, or someone prejudiced against Slytherin. "I was so blinded before. Now I'm not. And while it's painful, in a way, I'm also grateful."

"You really have grown up," Luna whispered, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Is that a bad thing?" Harry asked, and the blonde cocked her head slightly.

"No. Just as long as you still believe."

"Believe in what?" Harry asked.

"In us. And Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and the like," Luna said, and Harry chuckled.

"I could never stop believing in us. Or Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. After everything, I would be a hypocrite not to believe, even if there's no proof."

"Nothing is impossible," Luna said knowingly, and Harry nodded.

"Nothing is impossible," he repeated. "And that includes the existence of Snorcacks, Nargles, Wrackspurts, Blibbering Humdingers and whatever else you have faith in."

Luna grinned widely, and Harry yawned.

"You should rest," she told him. "Tomorrow – or later this afternoon, I suppose, depending on when you wake up – will be here soon. And then, the circus begins."

"Bloody reporters," Harry grumbled, burrowing deeper down in the, admittedly uncomfortable, hospital bed. "Stay with me?" He asked sleepily, and Luna smiled, curling up by his side.

"Forever Harry. Forever."

FIN.

…

**_Author's message_**

_And so ends The Return of the Saviour. Thank you, all readers and reviewers, espescially those who have been reading this from the very first publishing date. You deserve the very best for sticking by this story, even when updates were terribly slow and it seemed like I was never going to finish this. It's been quite a ride._

_Much love,  
Ida_


End file.
